Valentine Roses
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: ok i know its not valentines day or around it but bear with me. itex deveated and flock is staying with Max's mom. FAX! The Last Chapter is up!
1. A singing sponge?

**ok this is a new story that i have writen...obviously so on with the story. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly i dont own max ride *sighs**

* * *

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and me…" Some yellow sponge on the T.V. was singing. I just stared in awe at the stupidity of this T.V. show. What is society doing to kids these days? Angel and Gazzy were staring open mouth at the television like they were in a trance or something.

I sighed, and was going to turn off the T.V. off, but decided against it when my stomach growled. I figured since we are trying to live as normal as lives that we can I would let Angel and Gazzy watch the singing yellow sponge. **(ok I know that was random, but my little siblings were watching sponge bob this morning and its stuck in my head so yeah…on with the story)**

I should probably tell you who I am. I'm Maximum Ride the leader of my flock. I have wings. Right now me and my flock are at Mom and Ella's house, currently our house. We have destroyed Itex (two days ago) and right now we are taking a break.

Mom and Jeb (they are dating. I don't know what mom sees in him) bought a new house. Its huge and that's an understatement. We are still living in Arizona. It is a four story house with 15 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, library, inside pool, outside pool, game room, computer room (Fang's obsessed).

Mom and Jeb both have their own studies. The house really is huge! The basement is furnished. It is basically a huge lounge, there is also a snack bar down there too. It is really quite an upgrade from the caves and forests we used to live in.

"Morning," Fang said his words slurred from sleep. He past me and I followed him down the large hallway past one of the staircases into the kitchen/dining room.

Iggy was standing at the stove making bacon, pancakes, and eggs…no sweat! I don't know how he does that. The sun filtered through the windows and fell onto the kitchen floor. The patio door was opened slightly letting in a cool breeze.

I greeted Iggy, grabbed some food then walked over to the large glass-top table in the middle of the dining room, and sank into one of the black leather chairs. I looked out the patio door.

A lemon tree was waving in the slight breeze while some birds flew around. Fang sat a glass of orange juice in front of me before sitting down beside me. I managed a small smile at him before digging into the food in front of me.

Ok just so you know I am NOT a morning person…at all! So our breakfast was very quiet. Thankfully Nudge wasn't up yet. I don't think I could handle her this early. So let me backtrack a bit for you shall I.

On Friday, the flock and I received directions to the last Itex branch in the world. Then I would have officially saved the world. Iggy and Gazzy made bombs and long story short Itex is now history that will never be put in a history book. Which is why my worst fear right now is…school. Oh no not the school…school, like for learning. Will my world ever give me a break?

* * *

**ok im srry that was short the next chapters should be longer...that is if anyone reviews. i hope u all like it and tell me wat u think and suggestions are welcome. thanks for reading. please review! :)**


	2. The Mallpart 1 in Max's POV

**ok so here is ch. 2 it is longer than the first chapter. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

* * *

Ok so you know how I said that Nudge was bad in the morning? I am pretty sure Ella comes as a close second. I had just finished eating when Ella came bounding down the stairs…humming!

So it's like 9:30 in the morning and she's humming! I took one look at Ella in all her perkiness and ran up the kitchen stairs. I hurried down the hall past Angel and Ella's room and opened the door to my room.

Inside the walls were painted a light blue, my bedspread is blue, green, orange, and white swirls. I have a queen sized bed. There is a dresser and a huge walk-in closet. I have a desk with a lime green spinny chair to go with it, but the best part is the…bathroom.

I was just so fortunate to get a room with an adjoining bathroom so I don't have to share with anyone. Today we are going shopping for school clothes and supplies. I really am not looking forward to it.

I dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. I was also wearing a pair of converse sneakers and a black sweatshirt. I brushed my hair and teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Today I am also getting my hair cut. I'm not really looking forward to that either.

"Max! Good morning! Did you sleep good? I did I had this dream about a purple hippo that was singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Isn't that weird. I mean I like hippos and that song, but why would a hippo be singing that to me? Do you like hippos? I do I think they are kind of…" Nudge rambled walking into my room, without knocking, talking non-stop.

"Yes Nudge hippos are cute. I have no idea why the hippo would be singing that song to you," I answered interrupting her. If I didn't she would still be talking about hippos like 7 hours from now. I like to think that that is a skill.

"Have you eaten?" I asked taking in her outfit. Where did she learn to dress like that? She was sporting a blue mini skirt with light purple leggings and a hot pink shirt, a white zip up sweatshirt covering it. She was also wearing a pair of brown Uggs.

"Yea Iggy made this amazing pancakes. They were so, so, so good!" She said I nodded and followed her out of my room downstairs to the rest of the family. By now the whole family was up and Gazzy and Angel weren't watching T.V. anymore.

I took in what everyone was wearing, and stopped on Fang. He was wearing black jeans, with a black, tight t-shirt. You could practically see his muscles right through the shirt. And boy does he have some muscles. He caught me staring at him so while I blushed furiously he just smirked.

"Is everyone ready to go shopping?" Mom asked. I didn't say anything, but just about everyone else said yes. Fang being the objective that didn't. So since the majority said yes we headed out the door getting us one step closer to the mall.

We were taking two separate vehicles. Jeb driving one, Mom the other. Mom ended up taking Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Which means that me, Fang and Angel all got the joy of riding with Jeb. I ended up sitting in the middle of Fang and Angel in the backseat of the Honda civic Hybrid we now own.

Angel was practically bouncing with excitement beside me. I looked at her blonde curls and thought I'm doing this for the kids and I'm going to try to enjoy it. **You will enjoy it!**_ Um thanks for the confidence boost Angel, but could you please stay out of my head._ She nodded beside me and I turned to face the front of the vehicle.

I tried to forget the fact that Fang was merely inches from me. I could see his long, gorgeous hair falling into his face with my peripheral vision. I could see his leg muscles through his pants and I could feel my heart speed up just with the thought that he was so close to me.

I heard Angel giggle next to me so I turned to glare at her. Once I turned back to face the front of the vehicle, we were at the mall.

Fang P.O.V.

We all climbed into the cars and somehow I got stuck next to Max, not that I'm complaining or anything. I think Angel had something to do with it. I could tell Max was talking to Angel in her head because her eyes got this glassed over look. A bit later she turned and glared at her.

I wonder what she was thinking about? **You.** I looked over at Angel and she smiled at me. I looked away from her and looked at the top of Max's head. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but I could still see the lighter streaks from the sun in it.

She was wearing really tight pants that looked really good on her. I wonder if Angel, Nudge or Ella will make her try on any skirts? **You bet we will. **I half smirked. Poor Max. She could barely stand up against one pair of Bambi eyes, but three.

Jeb made a turn and suddenly that smirk was wiped off my face. A large building was right in front of us and right in front of it were a lot of cars. The mall.

Max made this little noise that she always makes when she is slightly irritated. On anyone else it would have sounded bad, but on her it sounded cute. I think I would die if anyone really knew (other than Angel) what I think about. With me being so quiet you would think that I don't think very much, but truthfully I never stop thinking.

I opened my door and crawled out the door. I left it open and Max left after me. I slammed it shut behind her and gave her an encouraging smile. I could see her visibly relax. I just seem to have that influence about her.

Dr. Martinez and Jeb led the way to the mall. I don't really know what to think about the two of them dating. I shrugged and took Angel's left hand (Max was holding her right hand). When we entered the mall all I could think about were all the people. They were everywhere. Dr. Martinez took Angel and Gazzy to the kids part of the mall.

They were going to meet the rest of us at the food court in a couple hours. Ella led the way to Hollister with Nudge rambling in her ear the whole way. We entered the store and I guess it's an okay store. The girls dragged Max over to the girls section of the store while Iggy and I made our way to the boys part.

We had a list of thing to get and Jeb read them off a sheet of paper before handing me the paper. It said…

**3 pairs of jeans**

**4 or 5 pairs of shorts**

**5 or 6 shirts**

**1 or 2 pairs of swim trunks**

**2 or 3 pairs of shoes**

**3 or 4 jackets or sweatshirts**

**Underwear**

I read the list off to Iggy and we walked around occasionally grabbing something off the racks to try on. We are planning on meeting the girls to try on clothes so we have more people's opinions. Personally for me that's kind of dumb since I only wear black, but whatever.

I wonder what Max will look like in her bathing suit?

Max P.O.V.

We are currently in Hollister and Nudge and Ella are currently throwing clothes on top of my arms. I have very little say in what I am wearing apparently. The list of clothes were simple. Nudge and Ella pretty much already knew what we are getting and in what stores.

We decided we are going to meet up with the guys at the dressing room so we have a bigger range of opinion's and that kind of scares me. I saw a really cute pair of skinny jeans and slyly picked them up and put them in my ever growing pile of clothes.

I figure if I'm wearing the clothes I should have a little say in what I'm wearing so occasionally I would add something to my pile of clothes. After a while Nudge, Ella and I made our way over to the dressing rooms. I don't know how either of them picked out clothes for themselves while picking out clothes for me, but they did.

I walked into a dressing room and figured I should get the worst over first so I put on the first bathing suit. It was a black bikini that the ties on it were a teal blue color. I kind liked it. Both Nudge and Ella were waiting for me to come out of the dressing room so I opened the door and the first person I saw was Fang. I blushed because the bikini was kind of skimpy.

"Oh I really like that!" Nudge said while Ella nodded. Fang just kind of stared with his mouth opened slightly. I smiled nervously and walked back into the dressing room. I tried on everything, but only decided on getting that black bikini, the pair of skinny jeans, two pairs of shorts. One was jean; the other were plaid. I also got a purple sweater with a white blouse thingy, to go under it.

I watched and gave my opinion on everyone else's clothes, and I really like when Fang tried on his swim trunks. He decided on a black (typical) pair that had a grey stripe up the side, needless to say he looked really good in them. He also tried on a grey pair that look amazing on him. So we pretty much bribed him to get them, because he wasn't buying them since they weren't black.

Fang ended up buying those swim trunks too and a couple other things. We left Hollister and went to Aeropostale and Abercrombie & Fitch. I ended up getting most of everything on the list so while the boys went to Hot Topic with Jeb; Ella, Nudge and I went to Victoria's Secret. So…

Skip ahead 30 minutes and like 40 bras later…

EW! I can only take so much of Victoria's Secret. Why anyone would go in there on their own accord I have no idea. Right now we are making our way to the hair salon to get our hair cut.

As soon as we walked in all I could smell were good-smelling perfumey shampoo and a lot of old lady smells. We were all getting our hair done at the same time to make it quicker. I ended up getting some layers in my hair, but the lady kept the length. So my hair even with a couple of inched cut off was still around the lower part of my back. I also had some sideways bangs that swept off the side of my face.

I had some light blonde highlights put in my hair, but other than that my hair basically stayed the same. I have to say it looked really good though.

Ella had most of her hair cut off so now it is chin length. Her hair is naturally wavy so it looked really sweet on her. It makes her look older. She left her dark hair the same, natural without any highlights.

Nudge had lots of hair cut off with tons of layers put in so she kind of looked a little pixyish. She looked good too. Her natural brown hair now has dark blonde and black streaks in it.

I paid and we made our way to the food court, lunch and the rest of the flock…family.

* * *

**ok so thanks for reading. i will try and update soon. if u have any suggestions please let me kno. thanks and please review! :)**


	3. The Mallpart 1 in Fang's POV

**ok this is the mall part 1 in Fang's P.O.V. enjoy!**

* * *

We are currently in Hollister. Ella and Nudge immediately dragged Max to the girls side of the store, while Iggy and I made our way to the boy's section. Whenever we saw something we liked we grabbed it.

I really don't know why you would want to go to the mall on a regular basis, but whatever. We decided that we would meet at the dressing rooms and as soon as I walked over, Max came out of the dressing room…in a bikini.

The bikini was black and the ties around her neck and right under her chest were a teal blue. It looked really good on her. She has a nice stomach. It's really flat and you can see the faint outlines of her stomach muscles.

I looked away from her body to look at her face and she was looking at me, probably waiting for my opinion. Personally I thought she looked beautiful/hot/slightly sexy, I mean she is 17.

"You should get it," I said after Nudge and Ella had stopped saying how the bottoms hugged her hips nicely (so true) and how the top fit perfectly (even more true) and that she should most definitely get it.

"Ok," Was all she said before walking back into the dressing room. I sat down in a chair with my clothes in my lap and waited for Max to come back out. I could hear some girls giggling in the dressing room beside Max's. That's weird. **(no offense to anyone who changes with other people. Seriously. Just thought Fang would think that is weird. So back to the story…)**

This time she came out in a light blue jean skirt that fell right above her mid-thigh. You could see all of her legs. And man are they long. On top she had an orange and white striped tank top showing off her bronzed arms.

"I like it," I said before anyone else, "You should get it."

"A skirt?" Max stared at me like I was a freak, which in case you forgot I am. "I'm not getting a skirt!" Then she whirled around and stomped back into the dressing room. Aren't girls supposed to take that as a complement?

Max tried on some other clothes, but the first two were my favorites. She did get the bikini, but not the skirt. Next were Nudge and Ella. Iggy made me describe each of the outfits to him. I felt like I was going to gag.

Max just sat quietly on my left with her clothes in her lap as Nudge and Ella paraded around in their clothes. After we bought out stuff at Hollister we also went to Abercrombie and Fitch and Aeropostale.

I had purchased just about everything clothes wise that I needed so when we left Aeropostale Iggy, Jeb, and I went to Hot Topic. The girls were going to Victoria's Secret. I kind of felt bad for Max, but we were stuck with Jeb so not really.

Hot Topic is like this completely goth/emo store **(don't judge me, never been in there and don't really plan on it. This is just how it is portrayed to me!) **After Hot Topic we decided to go to an electronic store.

Iggy looked at games for our newly acquired Wii, and the cell phones, I looked at the I-pods. The flock has like this community I-pod so everyone's music is on it ranging from Taylor Swift to ZZ Top. I kind of wish I have my own I-pod.

"Which one do you like?" Jeb asked as he came up behind me by the window display. I pointed to the black classic and he nodded then waved at a sales clerk.

"Could we see the black classic?" Jeb asked the red head sales person. He nodded and opened the case handing me the I-pod. Wow it was awesome.

"Do you want it?" Jeb asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't need it," I said staring at him in surprise.

"That's okay, sometimes you shouldn't have to share," He replied, "Do you think Max would want one."

"Yeah, but she would worry about the cost," I said already thinking about which one I would get her.

"Cost doesn't matter, which one would she want?" Jeb asked.

"The grey classic with a skin of all the flo…family on it," I said quickly. Jeb nodded and asked for one black and grey classic I-pod. I smirked maybe Jeb isn't that bad after all.

We left the electronics store with a new Wii game and three new I-pods, (Iggy wanted the green nano). Iggy and Jeb led the way down to the food court while I followed. I noticed a couple girls checking me out and just kind of glared at them.

I don't get it. Why would I want one of them, when I have my amazing, butt kicking Max? Seriously.

The first thing I saw when I set my bags down at our table was 1)Max's great new haircut. She has light blonde streaks in it and it goes down to a bit below the middle of her back, and 2) the cashier guy at Taco Bell is hitting on **my** Max!

* * *

**ok thanks for reading. if u have any suggestions please let me kno. i appreciate it. and please review! :)**


	4. The Mallpart 2 in Max POV

**ok so here is chapter 4. enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_I paid and we made our way to the food court, lunch and the rest of the flock…family._

_End Flashback._

**Max P.O.V, **

I got in line at Taco Bell, because I just really like tacos I mean who doesn't? When I got to the cashier it was a guy around my age/a little older.

"Hello, Welcome to Taco Bell what can I get you?" The boy asked, but it said it so it sounded like he meant it like, "Hey babe, what can **I** do for **you**?" Seriously I wanted to gag.

I ordered my large amount of food and he rang it up. His eyes got a bit bigger, but he didn't comment; smart boy.

"So do you want to go out? My shift ends in 10 minutes we could go to a movie, but not watch it," He said trying, but failing to be seductive. I tried not to hurl. I opened my mouth to reply, when a voice behind me said,

"Sorry dude, she's mine," I turned around and became face to face (more like face to chest) with Fang. I blushed up at him and he put his arm around my waist. I leaned casually into him, but I could feel my heart beating way faster than usual.

I just hope that Fang can't hear it. That would be embarrassing and hard to explain. Fang ordered his food and we waited for it to get ready. Since the creep was still on his shift we were stilling playing the whole boyfriend/girlfriend façade.

"Thanks," I told Fang, I mean he could have just let me crash and burn on my own.

"I don't like that guy," Fang replied glaring at the boy. I just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Our food arrived and we walked back to the rest of our flock. As soon as I sat down the first thing I heard was,

"OMG! Angel I got the cutest skirt ever! It was so cute. It's like pink and white. You are going to love it. I mean I just love pink, don't you just love pink? Its like such a pretty color!" Nudge rambled I felt Fang try not to grimace.

I mean don't get us wrong. We love Nudge, but it would be really nice if she could stop talking just for a little bit. I smirked at Fang and dropped his hand, blushing slightly.

"Hi Max!" Angel said, "I got a lot of cute clothes! Plus we get to shop some more this afternoon!"

"Hey sweetie. I know. Are you having fun?" I asked. She nodded and dug into her food. I glanced at the rest of my flock, but my gaze fell on Iggy and Gazzy who were whispering to each other completely oblivious to everyone around them.

When they noticed me looking at them all I got were complete looks of innocent. I don't know how they do that, but I should keep my eyes open around those two. I really don't feel like trying to explain to mom and Jeb why we need to buy a new house when they blow up the one we have.

I sighed quietly to myself, but it must not have been too quiet because Fang nudged my foot softly. I blushed furiously looking down at my taco.

Why does he do this to me! Why does he make me feel this way? I can't help it! Why am I still blushing? Gosh that's embarrassing! I probably look like a big, ugly, red fire truck.

**Fang thinks you look cute when you blush! **Angel thought into my head making me cough on my food. Great how is that possible? I'm not pretty and is that friend cute or what? Why can't he just be so…UGH! less confusing! Why does the world hate me?!

Ok now I'm just being over drastic so I'll stop my little internal rant.

"Everyone, this afternoon. I am going to take Ella, Nudge and Max to Target to get school supplies, while Jeb takes Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel to get your hair cut okay?" Mom told us after everyone had finished eating.

She received varying levels of assent. I smiled this part of the shopping might actually be the easy part! Mom continued to tell us that after everyone's hair is cut we will all meet at Target.

I got up gave Angel a hug, warned Gazzy and Iggy to behave and half smiled at Fang. He just smirked so I frowned and walked away with Mom, Nudge and Ella.

I should probably inform you all about how our schooling goes. Right now it is January, but we live in Arizona and if you have ever been to Arizona in January it stays in the 50's pretty much, so it is still warm.

Today is Saturday and we start school Monday in the beginning of the third quarter. The flock and I have had very little schooling throughout our lives, but we are some what smart, still even with having been schooled in Virginia we still have a lot of catching up to do.

Ella has been at school all school year, because obviously she hasn't been saving the world. Her job is to help Iggy pick out supplies since he is blind and just to lend a helping hand, or ear in Nudge's case.

Besides she apparently grew out of like all her clothes and needed new ones, but I think that might be an excuse. We arrived at Target and let me tell you it is a lot less crowded than the mall.

Ella led the way over to the school supplies and Nudge automatically went to the sparkly pink folders. She and Ella were rating them on a 1-10 cuteness scale, except I kept hearing 15's and there was one 150 (I think she is getting that folder). **(thats wat i do. on scales i always go higher than the scale. like on a scale from 1-10 rating Taylor Lautner on his hotness he would get like a 4 trillion thats a lot higher than 10)**

I walked over to the plain paper folders and got a blue, a green, an orange, a black and a lavender purple folder. This is fairly simple, I mean it's just a folder after all. I picked out some mechanical pencils, some colorful pens that write in different color ink and I was looking at binders when I felt a prickling feeling on my neck.

I whirled around to see a tall boy with longish black hair, that fell on his jaw line and swept off his face. His bangs were trimmed and fell above his eyebrows. I felt my jaw open and I thought, _That can't be Fang._

Angel ran over and hugged my legs. I tore my gaze away from Fang and looked down at my baby. She had gotten her hair cut so that it set on her shoulders in little ringlets. She looked adorable.

Gazzy had cut his blonde hair in a short cut that was gelled up so it looked like his hair was really spiky, (it wasn't it was really soft).

Iggy's hair was similar in the sense that it was also spiked up, but the tips of his hair were an orangish-red color, making it look like his head was on fire. Thus the pyro in him.

"I like all of your hair cuts," I said as Nudge ooed and ahhed at Iggy's hair. I smiled and went back to picking out my binder.

"Hey," A somewhat quiet voice said, "Let me get you a binder." I just looked at Fang.

"Well since obviously you can't decide let me pick one for you," He said.

"Fine, but no pink." I replied walking away as he nodded. I finished getting all my stuff and just stood by the cart with Jeb, while Mom went grocery shopping. The silence around us was tense until Fang walked up and dumped his stuff in the cart with mine.

I looked slyly into the cart to see if I could see my binder, but Fang got in the way.

"No peeking," was all he said. I sighed and stood next to him. I heard loud giggling and turned to see two tall, skinny girls walking up to us. I had to pinch myself to keep from growling.

It is nerve racking! I mean Fang doesn't really like them does he. I turned back around to look at Fang. He gave me a look that said, _HELP ME!_ I tried not to giggle, but took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey," The…RED head said. I felt a growl growing in my throat, but I forced it down. I don't want to be…appear like an overprotective girlfriend. "My name is Kristi," like I care. Ok maybe a little bit.

"Yeah isn't Kristi the best!" her tag along said, not really questioning. I just looked at Kristi…then her brunette friend. "And I'm Jessica!" The brunette said very perkily.

Actually so perkily I wanted to punch her in the face, right a long with Kristi because of the looks she was giving Fang.

"Hi!" I said imitating Jessica's perkiness so much we could have been twins…could have. "My name is Max and this is my **boy**friend Nick!" I said pausing a bit on the boyfriend part.

"You're dating her?" Kristi whispered to Fang. Fang just kind of glared/stared at her and nodded.

"Why? She looks like a…a well like a tag along."

"Kind of like your buddy here," I whispered leaning over across Fang's chest to say to Kristi. She just looked offended and said,

"See you around Nick," before tossing her hair and walking away with Jessica in tow. And ok I admit then I growled. I really couldn't help it.

* * *

**ok please give me your suggestions if u have any. and let me kno if i should continue or not, next chap might be in Fang's point of view.**

**please review! :)**


	5. The Mallpart 2 in Fang POV

**ok so i got a lot of review so here is ch. 5. thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

* * *

_

_The first thing I saw when I set my bags down at our table was 1)Max's amazing new haircut. She has light blonde streaks in it and it goes a bit below the middle of her back, and 2)the cashier guy at Taco Bell was hitting on **my** Max!_

_End Flashback…_

I felt my blood start to boil and I walked quickly over to Max and I heard him ask, "So do you want to go out? My shift ends in about 10 minutes, we could go to a movie, but not watch it."

Who uses that line? It's the lamest pick up line! Not that I would know any…Anyway I decided that Max likes me enough to let me get her out of there. Plus she will like me a whole lot more after I get her away from him…right?

I hope so, I hope she doesn't like this, this…freak (that's just putting it lightly).

"Sorry dude, she's mine," I said as I casually slipped my arm around her waist, I hope Max can't hear my heartbeat. Speaking of Max…

As soon as I said that Max whirled around and her face collided with my chest. I held in my laughter at the surprised look on her face, but she quickly covered it up. She let her arm rest on my back right above the top of my jeans.

It felt like that part of my back was on fire, but in a good way. I ordered my food along with Max's, then I paid for it. Max led me over to the side of the counter and whispered, "Thanks,"

"I really don't like that guy," I muttered, but when she smiled at me and squeezed my hand I realized I had said that out loud and not in my head like I had thought. Our food came and we walked (still holding hands, instead of my arm around her) over to the table the flock was occupying.

The first thing I heard was Nudge talking a mile a minute. Max sat down and blushing (which looks so cute on her) she let go of my hand. She looked at the flock and stopped at Gazzy and Iggy who were whispering diabolically together.

She frowned and they gave her innocent looks. She sighed and I nudged her foot in a soothing way and her face turned red. I laughed inside, she just looks so cute when she blushes. I think I already thought that.

As soon as I thought that Max started coughing on her taco. I glanced at her to make sure she was okay, then turned my attention to Max's mom (I haven't started calling her mom yet.)

"Everyone, this afternoon I am going to take Ella, Nudge and Max to Target to get school supplies, while Jeb takes Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel to get your hair cut okay?" Max's mom said as everyone agreed to a degree.

I saw Max smile to herself when she said that, and she should be smiling, I'm the one who has to get my hair chopped off. Max stood up and told Iggy and Gazzy to behave, then gave Angel a hug.

She then turned to me and smiled, I just smirked back making her frown. She just so amazing, I love her so much. I watched her retreating back and followed Angel when she grabbed my hand.

The hair cutter place smelled very girlish like their was too much estrogen and not enough testosterone. One of the ladies called my name, Nick and I followed her back to her little corner of doom.

I watched Angel who was across from me explain to the lady what she wanted done to her hair. Then I watched as snip by snip some of Angel's pretty little blonde curls were cut off. **It's just hair, it will grow back! **_I know sweetie, please get out of my head. _I answered Angel in my head, then I just closed my eyes and let the lady work her magic.

When I opened them again, my hair was short, not super short though. It was up to my jaw and my ears felt colder because of it, my bangs set on top of my eyebrows. Over all I guess it wasn't that bad.

Angel's hair I have to admit did look really cute. The lady (Suzanne) cut it so it was shoulder length and her curls were still curly.

Gazzy's hair was slightly spiky at the tips and his hair was cut shorter too.

Iggy's was the most drastic hair, his hair was also spiked, but the tips were dyed orange and red so that it looked like his head was on fire. Now anyone could guess that he is a pyro. I shook my head and followed everyone out of the cutter place. (hmm sounds emoish,)

The drive to Target was a quiet one, Jeb led us to the school supplies when we got into the store. This should be really easy, everything I get will be black so this shouldn't take long.

Max was standing looking at binders, and looking, and looking. Suddenly she whirled around and stared at me with her mouth slightly open. Maybe my hair cut does look bad.

Angel ran up and gave her a hug and she finally looked away. Self consciously I touch my hair, but she said,

"I like all of your hair cuts," only looking at me. I was tempted to turn around and see if there was someone behind me, but then Max would probably tease me so I said,

"Hey," she turned around." Let me get you a binder." She just looked at me confused like so I added,

"Well since you obviously can't decide let me pick one for you,"

"Fine, but no pink," she replied walking away. I grinned internally and picked one out. I love having a brain.

I watched Max out of the corner of my eye finish getting her stuff and putting them in the cart. Then she stood nervously by Jeb. I smirked to myself, finished picking my supplies and walked over to Max.

I dropped my stuff in the cart near Max's, careful to hide the binder, I mean it's a surprise so she can't see it yet. I saw Max slowly and slyly trying to look into the cart so I blocked her view.

"No peeking," was all I said and she stopped. Dr. Martinez (Max's mom) was grocery shopping, which is probably smart, considering us bird kids do have high metabolisms. I think the food pantry and the refrigerator are probably close to empty all ready.

High pitched giggling made me turn around to see two not so pretty girls walking up to us. I mean to other guys they might be pretty, but I like Max so I don't need them.

One of the girls had red hair, the brunette. I felt Max stiffen next to me. I am sure I had a hopeless look on my face, when Max turned to look at me, then 1)held my hand, and 2)she put **her** head on **my** shoulder.

I felt my heartbeat pick up.

"Hey," the red head said, "My name's Kristi," I tightened my hand around Max's and she squeezed back.

"Yea isn't Kristi the best!" The brunette said beside her, but she said it in a way that made me think that she thought Kristi needed like a red carpet to walk on she was so great. "And I'm Jessica!" Wow this Jessica is really perky and it's kind of annoying.

Beside Jessica, Kristi was checking me out, so Max said, "Hi," with about the same amount of perkiness. It was kind of scary, had it been anyone, except Max.

"My name's Max and this is my **boy**friend Nick," And I have to say those were some of the best words I have ever heard come out of Max's mouth. To bad this is all fake.

"You're dating her?" Kristi whispered not really trying to be quiet about it either. I glared at her and nodded.

"Why? She looks like a…a well like a tag along." She added.

"Kind of like your buddy here?" Max whispered leaning across my chest. When she did that I was sure she heard my heart speed up, but she didn't say anything so I guess it wasn't that loud.

"Well see you around Nick," Kristi said after glaring and Max and tossing her hair at me. I have to say it didn't smell that good either. Max's hair smells really good, kind of like something tropic. I don't know what she does to it, but it smells really nice.

I heard Max growl below me and I smiled. I mean who doesn't like a girl who they like be protective of them? I do. It's cute when girls get jealous…at least Max that is.

* * *

**ok thank you for reading and reviewing. i should be able to update sometime friday...maybe. i will try.**

**if u have any suggestions please let me kno, i am a little stuck right now. thanks for sticking with this story, i appreciate it. **

**please review! :)**


	6. Singing and surprises Max POV

**ok so this is ch. 6. i changed my author's note with ch. 5 it just didn't go to the first page on the Maximum Ride list. so im srry about that, because i really did update like monday night. so here is ch. 6. enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

"The best time to wear a striped sweater…is all the time!" The yellow sponge is back! I don't know what Gazzy and Angel see in that show. Its so dumb.

We just got back from Target and a couple things happened immediately as soon as we returned,

1) Mom is currently in the kitchen making chocolate cookies from scratch. Okay.

2) Ella and Nudge went to Ella's room to do makeovers with all of their new clothes. Iffy.

3) The yellow sponge is back. Bad.

4) Iggy has disappeared. Definitely bad.

5) Fang locked himself and my binder in his room and is refusing to come out. AWEFUL! I mean what is he doing to my binder?! I have to carry it around for the rest of the year. This could end badly.

I walked into my room; my room. I just love saying that. I was bored so I got on my computer and pulled up Fang's blog. I can't believe how good he is with these types of things I mean I don't even know how you make a web page.

All of the technology stuff is way over my head. I over heard Mom and Jeb talking about getting all of the flock and Ella cell phones. That would be so cool!** (they are all going to get phones, but I don't know anything about phones so if you have any suggestions let me know please.)**

Fang has updated his blog recently so it currently says,

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**Visitor Number: very high**

**Date: January 3**

**Hey people,**

**Right now the flock and I are somewhere in Arizona with Max's mom and Jeb. I'm not telling you where though. We are being signed up for school! I know most kids gripe about school, but I think it is a really good thing I mean where would we be without school? No one would know anything at all. Technology would cease to exist. That means no cell phones or T.V., no video games. I'm going to come off of my little soap box, but I do look somewhat forward to going to school. Just don't tell Max, because she thinks I don't want to go. ~Fang**

That little…ugh! Why wouldn't he just tell me that he wants to go to school. I frowned and logged on to his blog to reply to his update.

_Fang! What is wrong with you!? Why couldn't you just tell me you want to go to school? I wouldn't have been mad…that mad anyway. And get out of your room!!! Seriously Mom is done baking cookies! ~Max_

I sent the message and started browsing the internet. I guess Fang is right, I mean seriously school is important. Street smart is good, but book smart can be just as good. I sighed and heard a slight ringing noise.

I squealed and ran out of my room, down into the kitchen. You are going to forget that I just squealed.

I walked into the kitchen and Mom was setting the cookies on a cooling rack to obviously cool. But if you have ever tried my mom's cookies they are just too good to wait so I took one.

It was very hot so I put it on the very tips of my fingers, and blew on it. After a bit I took a bite. And burning my fingers was totally worth it. I slowly sank into chocolate happiness.

The kids came in one at a time and took some, but after a couple cookies they all left. I was sitting at the counter in a chair, with my feet propped up on the counter eating a cookie, when Fang walked in.

"Hey," I said with my mouth full. He smirked at me, took a cookie and sat down next to me.

"Good," Fang commented. I looked at him, how hard is it to talk in sentences? You would think that he doesn't even know what a sentence is.

"Mhmm" I replied leaning back in my chair and started to take a bite of my cookie, when suddenly it disappeared. Now I am mad. I growled.

Fang chuckled beside me and I glared at him, Fang was now holding my cookie. At the look on my face he got up and started to walk to the door, but I ran in front of him and closed the door with my foot.

I reached up and tried to grab the cookie, but Fang wasn't having that so he took the cookie and held it up really high.

I reached up on my tip toes and tried to reach it, but my hand only goes up to his mid forearm. I grabbed his arm and pulled down, but in addition to now being taller than me he is also stronger than me.

So because I am irritated and I want my cookie that Fang took from me, I…bit him.

"Ow! What was that for," Fang yelled surprised and shocked.

"You stole my cookie!" I replied hotly, "Now give it back!" Fang looked at me and took a big bite out of it.

"Do you want it now?" He asked with his mouth full holding it out. I looked at him, then the cookie and…grabbed it and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Ha!" I said. Had anyone else eaten off of the cookie I wouldn't have eaten it, but it was just Fang.

I heard giggles and turned to see the flock and Ella standing in the doorway staring at the two of us. And I guess we might have looked a little funny right now. Fang's arm was on my waist, the other on my arm, while I was pressed up against him holding onto his muscled arm. I slowly swallowed the cookie and waited for someone to say something.

"EW! You ate after Fang!" Gazzy exclaimed wrinkling his nose in disgust. I smiled and looked at Fang who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"It's just Fang," I said.

"Yea well don't girls think that guys have cooties? Because I think that girls have cooties." He replied confused. I grinned someone hasn't hit puberty yet. I just smiled, ruffled his hair and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I entered my room and not two seconds later Nudge and Ella burst in.

"OMG! That was so, so, so cute! You like him don't you?" Nudge asked bouncing on my bed moving Ella who I must add was grinning like an idiot next to her.

"What it was just a cookie?" I replied plopping down in my green spinny chair.

"Max, Max, Max. This is like step three in dating! Everyone knows that guys and girls that are dating eat off of each other's plates and off of something they have eaten." Ella said talking like she was talking to a three year old not a seventeen year old.

"That's ridiculous! It was just a cookie between friends," I protested.

"It would be if you only liked Fang as friends, but we all know you secretly love him," Nudge said dreamily.

"Yea plus you two were like stuck together and he ate off of it! There is a difference," Ella argued back.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"Then why didn't you get a new cookie? Huh? Did you just have to have the one Fang had? Most people would call that flirting," Ella questioned me.

"I…uh…it was my sense of pride," I said. "It was my cookie and I wanted it!"

"What ever you so like him and we will get you to admit it!" Nudge said then they both left my room and ran into Ella's next door.

I just kind of sat there in stunned silence, until Fang walked in and said,

"Hey come here, I want to show you something."

"Is it what you have been doing in your room all day?" I asked looking at his shadow on the floor, then his body in the doorway, (not in a perverted way).

"Why does it matter?' He asked. "Shouldn't you come anyway?"

"I'm just curious," I replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Fang quoted.

"I'm a bird, not a cat!" I mocked being hurt. He just smirked and motioned for me to get up. I sighed and walked over to his towering figure.

"Close your eyes," he said. "It's a surprise." I closed my eyes and listened to him shuffle around. Suddenly I felt Fang's hand covering my already closed eyes.

Crap! That eliminates peeking. Though I think that was the point. Fang nudged me forward and he lead from behind, slowly pushing me forward with his body.

Which I forgot to mention was now pressed up against mine. I felt my cheeks heating up and I felt/heard Fang chuckle behind me.

"Ok," He started, "Keep your eyes closed." The touch of his hands left my face and I heard Fang walk over to something in his room.

"K open your eyes," Fang commanded. I opened my eyes and took in the grey walls (mom wouldn't let him have black walls), the black bed spread, black desk, black curtains, black computer.

Then I took in his made bed and tidied floors, only dirtied by the bags on his floor, from shopping. He is the cleanest boy I have ever met.

Lastly I took in the binder in his hands that were held out to me. I looked at his face which was apprehensive and then the binder which I reached for.

Once it was in my hands I examined it. I could tell that it used to be a plain white binder, but now the background color was a light blue. Over the blue paper were pictures.

The biggest and the one in the middle was of the Flock, Ella, Mom and Jeb. I remember that day. It was the first day we moved to this house.

Jeb had his arm around Mom, beside them was Fang. I was standing in front of Fang, who was standing beside Ella. Nudge was on the other side of Ella, with Gazzy in front of her. Angel was in the front leaning onto me.

Everyone in the picture was smiling, including Fang. I smiled at the memory. Our house is in the background.

The next picture was of Angel when she was little, then one of her asleep on Fang's lap.

Another was of Gazzy and Iggy holding up their first bomb. Then of then afterwards covered in soot.

One was of Nudge modeling some of her clothes, another she was covered in flour from when she tried to make dough and the bag of flour exploded.

Another was of Total and Angel in New York. They were talking together while Angel painted Total's nails a bright pink, (Total will do anything for that girl!)

Around the binder to fill in space were pictures Fang got off of the internet. There were some wings, all different colors, while other pictures were off little things like dogs (Total) or cookies (Mom) stuff like that.

But my favorite thing on the whole binder was a small picture on the front of the binder. It was of me and Fang. We were both seven and were covered in mud. It had been raining for weeks and the day it stopped we went out to explore.

All we did was get muddy mostly, so the picture was of the two of us, covered in mud, with our arms around each others shoulders and smiling at the camera. I loved it!

"Oh my gosh," I whispered wiping away my tears that had fallen without me knowing, "I love it! It's so sweet." And before I could think about it I hugged him.

Fang stood completely still then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my head in his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. After a couple seconds we pulled away.

"That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," I told him honestly. A little color came to his cheeks before he said,

"Open it up," I looked at him confused, but opened the binder and inside was a grey classic I-pod. I squealed.

"No way! OMG! Fang!" I yelled completely surprised. He pulled a black classic out of his back pocket. I grinned.

"Where?"

"When you girls were getting your hair done, Jeb got an I-pod for you, me and Iggy."

"Which…"

"Green nano," Fang replied before I could even finish my sentence. I smiled and Fang led me into my room and grabbed my laptop off of my desk. I ran and hopped up on my bed sitting on one side.

Fang walked over and sat down next to me, minus the little hop up. Then he showed me how to download I-tunes, music and movies.

This so far has been one of my favorite afternoons, by far.

* * *

**i was completely serious about the phones. let me kno if u want me to do this chap in Fang's P.O.V. or not please. if u have any suggestions let me kno. and...**

**please review! :)**


	7. Singing and surprises Fang POV

**ok sorry it took so long but i have been busy so srry but here is chapter 7. enjoy!**

* * *

Fang's P.O.V.

So after the little incident at Target with Kristi and Jessica, we all went home. As soon as we got home I grabbed my stuff, clothes and supplies (including Max's binder) and ran upstairs into my room.

I set my bags down on the familiar black bedspread and sat down at my black desk opening my black laptop. Notice a pattern? The only thing not black in my room are the doors and the walls.

Dr. M. wouldn't let me paint the walls black so they are grey, and the doors are brown obviously. Most doors are.

I pulled up the picture file on my laptop and scrolled through them. I got Max a white binder and am going to decorate it with pictures of the flock. I chose the newest one that Max knows about, which was the one of the flock, Ella, Max's mom and Jeb.

We are standing in front of our new house. The cars are in the background and you can see the trees and cacti in the yard and along the drive. It was taken on the first day that we moved into our house.

I saved it to a new file I named "Max's Binder." The next picture was of Iggy and Gazzy holding their first bomb. They were in the kitchen of the "E" shaped house. I remember Max yelling at them to go outside.

She said they could blow it up only because she didn't want it to explode in the house, but only I know that she was secretly proud of them. I saved it and the one following.

The third picture was still of Gazzy and Iggy, but this one was of them after the bomb blew up. They were covered head to toe in soot, but they didn't care. They were just happy the bomb worked.

Ever since they still have that tiny thrill each time one of their bombs work. I smirked and pulled up some Nudge photos.

There were a lot of them. Every time I put my camera down she would take it and take repeated photos of herself. I never could delete them, because I felt like I was deleting a part of her childhood.

I never knew when that childhood might end, so I wanted to keep every part I could. Plus now I don't have to worry about that because Itex is defeated.

I chose one of Nudge modeling one of her countless outfits. Then one of her covered in flour. I remember that because it was one of the few times the whole flock had seen me laugh.

She had been trying to make dough and the bag of flour exploded on her. It was very funny, though Nudge hit me in the arm for laughing at her. It kind of hurt, but don't tell her that.

I saw one of Angel sleeping and even though I am in the picture I had to put it in. Angel is so adorable when she is asleep and I knew that Max would love it. The next was of Angel when she was really little.

She was holding a stuffed dog and sucking her thumb. Her big blue eyes and blonde curls made her look cute.

The next picture actually make me chuckle right then and there. It was of Angel and Total in New York. We were staying at a hotel and Angel was painting Total's nails bright pink and they were talking.

Then I found one. It was by far my favorite. Max and I were covered in mud, with our arms around each other.

It had been raining for forever, and our seven year old selves went out to explore, but we mostly got muddy.

I saved that as the last picture and checked my email before going downstairs for some of Max's mom's chocolate cookies. They are the best! I have fourteen new messages.

I scrolled through them and saw one from Max it said,

_Fang! What is wrong with you!? Why couldn't you just tell me you wanted to go to school? I wouldn't have been mad…that mad anyway. And get out of your room!!! Seriously Mom is done baking cookies! ~Max_

I smirked at the message and shut my computer and walked downstairs to get some cookies before Max eats them all. When I walked into the kitchen, Max was holding a cookie, sitting in a chair with her legs propped up.

"Hey," she said with her mouth full. I smirked and grabbed a cookie off of the rack. Then I sat down next to her and bit into the cookie.

"Good," I commented.

"Mhmm," Max replied grabbing another cookie. I smiled to myself, leaned over and snatched her cookie. She looked at her hand in surprise, then she growled.

I chuckled and she turned to glare at me, I took one look at her and got up and walked to the door. Max ran in front of me and shut the door with her foot.

She reached up to grab the cookie so I raised my hand up higher. Max's hand only came up to my forearm. So she tried to pull my arm down so she could reach her cookie, but she couldn't.

Max doesn't like to dwell on the fact that I am now taller, and stronger than she is. I think that irritates her. I waited to see what Max would do because with her you never know.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelled surprised and shocked that she actually bit me.

"You stole my cookie!" she replied mad, "Now give it back!" And because I figure she's already mad at me I took a huge bite out of it.

"Do you want it now?" I asked with my mouth full. She looked at me…then the cookie. Then she grabbed the cookie out of my hand and put it in her mouth.

"Ha!" She said and then we heard giggles. I turned along with Max to see the kids looking at us.

I guess we might have looked a little weird. I had one hand on Max's waist so she wouldn't fall over (she tends to do that), the other was on her arm. She was pressed up against me and holding on to my arm.

The silence was broken by Gazzy who said, "EW! You ate after Fang!" I tried really hard not to start laughing. Gazzy is such a kid sometimes. It was just a cookie…that I ate off of…right before Max. Ok lets not dwell on the obvious.

"It's just Fang," Max said and I didn't know whether to be offended or what.

"Yeah well don't girls think that guys have cooties? Because I think that girls have cooties." Gazzy said confused. I smirked and let go of Max.

She went over and ruffled his hair before walking up to her room. Ella and Nudge followed.

"Hey dude what was that all about?" Iggy asked.

"It was just a cookie," I replied.

"Yeah but Max ate after it after you did. She likes you dude! Everyone knows it, just like you like her."

"Max would do that to anyone,"

"No she wouldn't. Only to you, because she likes you. That was major flirting. Big time. You are in denial bad and you need to tell her you like her before someone at school does. Max is pretty and the guys are going to be all over her…maybe some girls too." Iggy lectured.

I sighed as much as I wanted him to be wrong, he was right. Max is beautiful and guys are apt to like her. It's just a fact of life, and I don't think I could take her dating some other guy.

"Ok I'll tell her this week,"

"It's all I ask," Iggy replied.

"Hey talk to Nudge," I commanded, then smirked as his face turned a light pink.

"Um…I got to go," then he ran out of the kitchen. My smirk grew and I ran up the stair and into my room to finish Max's binder.

I printed the pictures off of my computer and got some light blue paper, (blue is Max's favorite color.) I glued everything together, but there were some blank spots so I downloaded some pictures off the internet, then printed them off.

There was some wings, a dog and some cookies, because we all know how much Max likes her cookies. I finished the binder and went to go get Max.

"Hey come here, I want to show you something," I said when I got her attention.

"Is it what you have been doing in your room all day?" she asked looking at me.

"Why does it matter? Shouldn't you come anyway?"

"I'm just curious," she replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I chanted.

"I'm a bird, not a cat!" she said mockingly hurt. I smirked and motioned for her to get up. She walked over to me and I told her to close her eyes.

"It's a surprise," I told her. She closed her eyes and I walked around her and put my hands over her eyes so she couldn't peek. I heard her silently exhale her breath. I know her too well.

I moved forward and led her to my room. I felt her cheeks heat up at the closeness of our bodies and chuckled.

"Ok, keep your eyes closed." I let go of her face and went over to pick up the binder sitting on my bed.

"K open your eyes," I commanded and she did. Her eyes settled on the binder in my hands and she took it slowly. I saw her studying it, then some tears streaked her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She looked up and wiped the tears away. "I love it! It's so sweet." the she reached over and hugged me.

I was in shock I mean Max is hugging me! I realized I wasn't reacting so I hugged her back. She leaned her head on my shoulder so I laid my head on the top of her head.

After a bit she pulled away. I won't pretend I wasn't disappointed, because I was. I mean Max made the first move not me this time. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I didn't want her to leave so I decided to wait, since we are on good terms right now.

Because everyday is a new day. A fresh clean start.

"That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," she said looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up before I said,

"Open it up," she looked at me confused, but opened the binder before squealing,

"No way! OMG! Fang!" I grinned and pulled the black I-pod classic out of my back pocket. When I hadn't been working on her binder I had downloaded I-tunes.

"Where," she asked.

"When you girls were getting your hair done, Jeb got an I-pod for you, me and Iggy."

"Which…" she started, but I cut her off saying,

"Green nano," she smiled at me so I grabbed her hand and led her into her room.

I walked over to her desk and grabbed the laptop off of the top. I turned around and Max was sitting on one side of her bed so I sat on the other side.

Then I showed her how to download I-tunes, music and more.

These are the times when I know why Max is my best friend and not someone else. How could anyone else make an afternoon on I-tunes as entertaining as Max? Did I mention I love her?

* * *

**ok the end of chapter 7 was i the only one who said aww? i thought i was sweet if u didn't think so please tell me y. suggestions are welcomed. im a little unsure of what to put into ch. 8 except there will be fax! and it is sunday in ch. 8. so thanks for reading. please review! :) **


	8. Good Mornings and Phones Max POV

**yea here is ch. 8! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I groaned, and rolled over in my bed as the sun shined in my eyes. Its only Sunday. I only have one more day of freedom. I don't want to go school!

If being on the run included showers and beds I would almost trade school for that…almost. I don't want to have to live with the School anymore.

"Hey wake up sleepyhead," a deep, gruff, strong voice said beside me. Fang. I felt goose bumps form on my arms and legs.

I groaned again and grabbed my covers and put them over my head. Fang chuckled beside me and I untangled one of my hands to whack him over the head.

"Hey! You are going to pay for that!" Fang said then he, non to gently either, ripped my sheets off of me. I growled and turned to glare at him.

Most people would have trebled in fear, but Fang isn't most people so he just smirked.

"I want my blankets back," I moaned, "I'm cold." and I shivered for effect, but instead of giving me my blankets back he hopped onto the bed with me and pulled me to him.

My pajama's (incase you were wondering) consist of a pair of black soffe shorts **(which are like cotton shorts that have a white waistband and can roll up to make them shorter)** and a tank top. So I really was cold.

The instant my body hit his my skin got warmer. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was warm, but he held me to his chest (I might have forgotten to mention he wasn't wearing a shirt so I was pressed up to his bare chest) and so I was cuddled up to Fang. Mr. Emotionless.

I couldn't help but like it, I really couldn't so I have to confess I laid my head on his chest, but I was under Fang's spell I tell you. Really I was, I mean you try being pressed up to Fang's bare chest (BUT I better not hear about any of you cuddling with Fang…EVER!)

"What are you doing," I said forcefully but it sounded weak even to me as I looked up into his dark, deep brown eyes. How can a guy have eyes that pretty?

"Keeping you warm," he whispered before he lightly touched his lips to mine.

Oh my gosh!

Fang can kiss!

I am in heaven!

I melted into Fang's body and I did kiss back, but I tell you I didn't know I did. Really I didn't, but I loved every minute of it, but I just I have a messed up brain. This is Fang the hottest guy ever and he is kissing me and I'm being doubtful.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Fang pulled away breathing deeply and walked out of my room saying, "Breakfast is ready, get dressed." Without even a backward glance.

I raised my head to stare at his retreating back for as long as I could and then let my head flop down on my pillow.

I could still feel the faint outline of his lips on mine (much better than Sam's I must add) and the way my body seemed to fit perfectly into his.

I could still smell his scent, the smell of the outdoors and peppermint, on my bed next to me.

WAIT! Why did he leave?

What if suddenly I am a bad kisser? We have kissed at least four (now five) times, but that doesn't mean I could suddenly become a bad kisser could it?

Oh my gosh! What if Fang likes kissing Lissa more than me? Is that why he stopped? Or maybe he is trying to get back at me. I am the one who usually leaves, except for that one time on the beach.

And I have to admit, it does hurt…a lot. And right now all I want is for Fang to come back and pull me into his arms and to kiss me, again and again.

Great all I am going to be thinking about is Fang, Fang and him kissing me. I let out a huge lawn then stood up and grabbed some clothes.

I put on a pair of short shorts and a purple tank top. If Fang did just leave because I usually do, I am going to make him regret it. I pulled my hair up into a loose pony and brushed my teeth.

I opened my door and walked out into the hall. I wonder if Fang will acknowledge the fact that he kissed me or if he will just act like it didn't happen, which it did I promise you.

I rounded a corner and walked into the kitchen, Nudge and Iggy were by the stove cooking, Ella was one the home phone, Gazzy was stuffing his face and Angel and Fang were having a silent conversation in their heads.

Okay I just hope they aren't "talking" about me, I mean that's just embarrassing on all levels. I hope Angel isn't telling him what I was thinking.

"She lives!" Iggy said dramatically so I smacked him over the head. I grabbed a plate and took some bacon, eggs, fruit, and some orange juice, then I sat down next to Gazzy. **(I bet you thought it was going to be someone else!)**

"Hey guys! How was your night?" Mom asked walking into the room, with Jeb behind her.

She get varying levels of goods. I just sat there.

"Well we, Jeb and I have decided that all of you should get a little something for school. Since we have a lot of money from both mine and Jeb's job we can afford this. Plus the Max card does help a little bit. So here you go."

Then Mom and Jeb handed each of us a package. I opened mine up and inside was a Blue Palm Centro cell phone! They got all of us cell phones.

Angel got a pink LG Venus, Gazzy a red razor, Iggy an orange V3 razr, Ella a Nokia E71 Qwerty and nudge got a lime green rumor.

Lastly Fang got a black blackberry, typical. It is black. I hopped up and gave Mom and Jeb a hug together.

"Thank you so much!" I said enthusiastically. Everyone started opening the phones and messing with them. I couldn't figure out how to work it so Nudge took it from me and handed it back a moment later telling me about it.

She had put everyone's numbers in my phone including the home phone and everyone's cell numbers. My phone buzzed so I looked at the screen. It said I had received a text.

_OMG! Mom got us phones! This is so cool! I love mine, don't you just love yours?_ It was from Ella. I replied,

Yea it is really nice of them. And I do like my phone. Yours is cool too, but mines better. **(ok I have to say that all the texts will be all the way written out, not in any slang. So sorry.)**

"I need to get a ring tone! Can we use your I-tunes account Max? Please!" Nudge said giving me the Bambi eyes. I nodded and she squealed then ran into my room to get the lap top.

Everyone filed out of the kitchen except for me and Fang. I looked at him to see him staring at me with his dark lovely eyes. I blushed lightly and started picking up all the packaging off the table and the floor.

Then I picked up the plates and cleaned them. I started to fill up the sink to wash them when Fang came up behind me, picked me up at the waist, and set me on the counter. He then proceeded to wash the plates.

I sat on the counter and stared at him, I took in his broad shoulders, his dark clothing, the way his hair fell slightly in his face, so without thinking I moved his hair out of his face.

He looked up at me staring into my eyes. I felt like I was in a trance I could feel myself moving closer and closer to him, while he moved closer and closer to me. Our lips were mere centimeters apart, so close our breaths were mixed together, when Nudge ran in.

"Max! Guess wh…." she slowly trailed off when she saw the position we were in. She giggled and walked out of the room. I looked at Fang who was looking at me and I blushed slightly.

My heart was pumping loudly in my ears, my breath fast as if I had just been running a marathon. Fang leaned closer and toughed his lips to mine. My brain circuited out and I melted into him…for the second time this day.

I remembered to breathe as I tangled my hands in his hair, his hands were at my waist pulling me closer to him.

He is now in front of me, my legs on either side of him. I am still on the counter and this way I am as tall as he is. I move my head so I can kiss him better, when we heard loud throat clearing we both broke apart breathing heavily.

"What are the two of you doing?" Iggy asked, smiling in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I think you know good enough what we are doing, so leave!" Fang replied angrily. I looked at him and he smiled slightly at me. I leaned forward and…Iggy interrupted.

"Sorry to break up the little love fest, but everyone wants to know what ring tone the two of you want."

"I don't care," both of us said in unison.

"So does this mean that the two of you are dating?" Iggy asked.

"Leave!" Fang and I both said again in unison.

"You know that's scary, twice in a row," Iggy replied turning around and walking out of the room. I sighed and hopped out of Fang's embrace.

"Hey, I wasn't done with you!" Fang protested.

"Yeah well Iggy is going to tell them about what he just heard and everyone is going to come running so if you want them to see us making out (here I blushed slightly) then we can, but I don't think anyone really wants to see that." I finished logically.

"True, but can't we just go to another room?" Fang asked moving closer. I laughed and said,

"No they would find us eventually and plus we should wash the dishes," My phone buzzed behind me followed closely by Fang's. I opened it and it said,

_AWW! That's so sweet! Are you going out? And Iggy says stop making out!_ The text was from Ella.

"Ella?" I asked and Fang nodded, then we went and washed the dishes. Fang was washing and I was drying so it didn't take as long.

When we finished I went into my room and sat down on my bed with a book (Twilight, third time reading it) when suddenly it wasn't in my hands anymore.

"Hey!" I said at Fang staring into his mischievous eyes. He smiled lighting up my room and sat down beside me.

He propped his feet up and opened the book and started reading,

"_It seemed like a miracle that he was there, his arms still waiting for me. He reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily._

"_Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms._

_He rocked me for a while in silence, until I noticed his clothes were changed, his hair smooth._

"_You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt._

"_I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in- what would the neighbors think?"_

_I pouted._

"_You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."_

_I groaned. "What did you hear?"_

_His eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me,"_

"_You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head._

"_It was nice to hear, just the same."_

_I hid my face against his shoulder._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_You are my life now," he said simply._

_There was nothing more to say for the moment. He rocked us back and forth as the room grew lighter._

Then he stopped reading and looked at me.

"You like this?" he asked. I nodded and replied,

"I think that it's sweet."

"You think that it's sweet that a vampire falls in love with a human? That's not normal."

"We aren't normal either, it wouldn't be any different if you or I dated a human, since we aren't completely human either." I reminded him.

"Yes, but that isn't going to happen," Fang said so I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I am not letting some other guy steal you away from me," he said protectively.

"Same goes for girls around you, like that Kristi girl," I replied trying to not sound jealous.

Fang just smirked and laid back on my bed and closed his eyes. I just watched his face. I think he felt me watching him because he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What?" he asked so I just shrugged and fell back onto the bed beside him.

"Are we dating or like together or what?" I asked tracing the patterns on the ceiling with my eyes. Fang sat up and was suddenly hovering over me. I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"What do you think?" he asked before he kissed me. I brought my hands around his neck as his went to my waist. I forgot where we were.

All I could remember was that this was Fang and me and he wanted to be my boyfriend! I heard loud throat clearing except this time it wasn't Iggy.

"Max may I please speak to you? Alone." my mom said when we pulled apart. I nodded so Fang got off my bed and walked quietly out of my room.

"Ok I can't deny that you like him, but I don't want you to get hurt," she started. "Please just be careful…ok?"

"Mom you can trust us ok, nothing is going to happen." I said looking into her face. Worry lines were etched on her forehead.

Taking care of six kids and two dogs (Akila and Total) is tough I should know I have taking care of five kids and one dog.

"Ok ground rules are no making out in front of the kids, no having…"

"Ok mom I get it. We aren't planning on it anyway. That's for marriage," I said cutting her off.

"Please be careful,"

"I will mom stop worrying!" My mom smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room softly shutting the door behind her.

So the update, I am now dating Fang and my mom doesn't trust me. Tomorrow at school with all those…girls should be a lot of fun! Please note sarcasm.

Well the good thing is I will have Fang. Maybe it won't be that bad.

* * *

**this is like the longest chapter yet and if u have any suggestions please let me know. should the next chapter be in Fang's pov or not? let me kno wat u think and ill update sooner!**

**thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	9. Good Mornings and Phones Fang POV

**ok so here is chapter 9. i updated quicker than i thought i would! lol so enjoy!**

* * *

Fang P.O.V.

I was woke up by Angel and Nudge jumping on my bed.

"Fang! Fang! Fang! Get up!!!!" they yelled probably waking up everyone who wasn't already up.

"No Max won't wake up. She told us to go away!" Angel said after reading my mind.

"Ok" I murmured my voice still thick from sleep.

"So you have to wake her up! Everyone tried to, even Ella, but she wouldn't get up. She said that she should be able to sleep in one more day. That doesn't make sense, why would you want to sleep in? The day is so pretty and she is missing it!" Nudge said angrily.

"Ugh! Yea ok I'll go get her up," I replied standing up.

"Ew…you don't sleep with a shirt on? That's gross." Nudge said looking at my bare chest. I shook my head. What's the point in wearing a shirt to bed in a stuffy house? Plus I'm a guy so it doesn't matter.

I shooed the girls out of my room and tried to figure out how to wake up Max. Then I got it as if Cupid shot me in the butt, which so didn't happen.

I walked into her room to see her asleep on her stomach, her hair spread out on her pillow. She stirred gently so I know she is almost awake.

"Hey wake up sleepyhead," I said. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head and I chuckled at her. She is not going back to sleep.

When I chuckled she smacked me over the head with her hand. I growled and said,

"Hey! You are going to pay for that!" then I ripped the sheets off of her. She growled and turned to glare at me.

I just smirked her death glare doesn't work with me.

"I want my blankets back," she moaned, "I'm cold." Then she shivered while goose bumps formed on her arms and legs. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a tank top.

But instead of giving her the blankets back I climbed on the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her to me.

I felt her warm up and loosen up a bit beside me. I just held her to my bare chest (which I know she likes, Angel told me) and helped to warm her up. I felt her lay her head on my chest and cuddled up to me.

I loved every minute of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to sound forceful, but it sounded weak like she was just giving up, as she looked up into my eyes. I stared into her deep brown eyes and whispered,

"Keeping you warm," before lightly kissing her. She tensed up and I waited for her to pull away, but she didn't!

She leaned into me more and kissed me back! Her lips were soft and sweet up against mine. She tasted like chocolate and something really sweet, but healthy sweet not sickly sweet. I couldn't figure it out.

I was in heaven! I was starting to get light-headed, so I pulled back, disentangled myself from Max and walked out of her room, saying,

"Breakfast is ready, get dressed," I didn't look back at her, because I knew if I did I would have to go back to kiss her and that wasn't part of the plan.

I could feel her eyes boring into my back and I wanted to look at her so bad, but I didn't because I have some self-control.

I walked into my room and took a shower in the adjoining bathroom.

After I took a shower I went downstairs to the kitchen. I took a seat by Angel after getting some breakfast.

Nudge and Iggy were pressed up too close for comfort if you ask me, cooking; Gazzy was stuffing his face with food and Ella was on the phone. I looked on Gazzy and all the food he had basically just inhaled and wondered were he puts it all.

**Max is thinking about you.** Angel thought into my head. I looked at her and thought back,

_What is she thinking? _I felt Angel search through my head and suddenly I could hear Max's thoughts.

Oh my gosh! What if Fang likes kissing Lissa more than me? Is that why he stopped? Or maybe he was trying to get back at me. I always leave first, except for that one time on the beach.

And I have to admit it did hurt…a lot. And right now all I want is for Fang to come back and pull me back into his arms and to kiss me, again and again.

I looked at Angel. I couldn't believe she actually felt that way about me, but Max's little internal ranting wasn't done.

Great all I am going to be thinking about is Fang, Fang and him kissing me. She got dressed and thought one last time before Angel stopped letting me hear her thoughts,

If Fang did just leave like I usually do, I am going to make him regret it. Then Angel cut the connection between the two of us.

I heard Max coming down the stairs when Angel thought to me, **You need to tell her how you feel or kiss her or something. What if she goes into a depression?**

_She's not going into a depression._ I thought then turned my attention to Max's Mom and Jeb who just walked into the room.

"Hey guys! How was your night?" Max's mom asked. Everyone said good on some level.

"Well we, Jeb and I, have decided that all of you should get a little something for school. Since we have a lot of money from mine and Jeb's job we can afford this. Plus the Max card does help. So here you go." Dr. Martinez said handing all of us a package.

I opened mine up and inside was a phone. A black blackberry cell phone! I looked at Max to see a Blue Palm Centro in her hands.

Angel received a pink LG Venus, Gazzy a red razor, Iggy an orange V3 razr, Nudge got a lime green rumor and Ella got a Nokia E71 Qwerty.

Max hopped out of her chair and gave Dr. Martinez and Jeb a group hug, thanking them.

Everyone opened their phones and so I did too. My phone was fairly simple and I figured it out fairly quickly, but not as quick as Nudge it only took her like 5 seconds.

She took Max's phone from her and set it up and explained everything to her. Her phone buzzed and she opened it. I looked around to see who sent it and saw Ella staring at the back of Max's head.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen that said I had a new text message. It was from Iggy and said,

_When are you telling Max?_

Later. Was all I replied before Nudge started talking.

"I need to get a ring tone! Can we use you're I-tunes account Max? Please!" she asked giving Max the Bambi eyes. Max nodded and Nudge ran out of the room followed by everyone except me and Max.

I was looking at her when she looked at me, she blushed and started picking up the packaging off the floor and the table.

She then picked up all the plates and started to fill the sink with water. I figured since she had already done something I would wash the dishes so I came up behind her and picked her up around her waist, (she is super light.)

Then I placed her on the counter next to the sink and started washing the dishes. I could hear Max breathing beside me slowly and evenly.

Suddenly her hand came out of no where and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

I turned to look at her and she blushed, but started moving closer and closer to me, I leaned forward and brought myself closer to her, my breath was mixing with hers when Nudge ran into the room saying,

"Max! Guess wh…" she trailed off when she saw the position we were in. She giggled and walked out of the room. Max looked at me, but I was already staring at her. She blushed…again.

I could hear her breath coming faster as I closed the distance between our lips. I felt her lean into me, and her hands tangled in my hair.

I moved so I was in front of her and put my hands at her waist, both of her legs were at my sides. I was breathing through my nose and I could smell her scent.

The scent of flowers, mixed with her chocolaty taste. For the second time today I was in heaven.

I became aware of throat clearing so we broke apart, breathing heavily. It was Iggy standing there grinning at the two of us.

I was really mad! He knows I like her and now he knows we were making out so why wouldn't he just leave?

"What are the two of you doing?" he asked.

"I think you know good enough what we were doing, so leave!" I snarled at him. I looked over at Max so I could see her reaction and she was looking at me so I smiled at her slightly and she started to lean forward when…Iggy interrupted.

"Sorry to break up the little love fest, but everyone wants to know what ring tone the two of you want."

"I don't care," we both said in unison.

"So does this mean the two of you are dating?"

"Leave!" Max and I said again in unison.

"You know that's scary, twice in a row." Iggy said walking out of the room.

Max sighed and hopped out of my embrace.

"Hey I wasn't done with you," I protested.

"Yea well Iggy is going to tell them all what he just heard and everyone is going to come running so if you want them so see us making out (here she blushed, I almost smiled, but I have an image to uphold) then we can, but I don't think anyone wants to see that." she finished logically.

"True, but can't we just go to another room?" I asked moving closer to her.

"No they would find us eventually and we should do the dishes." After she finished saying that her phone buzzed followed by mine.

I pulled it out of my back pocket and read the message from Ella that said,

_AWW! That's so sweet! Are you going out? And Iggy says to stop making out!_

I am going to beat Iggy.

Max looked at me and asked, "Ella?" I nodded and we went to do the dishes.

After the dishes were done, Max went into her room. I put the dishes away and walked into her room to see Max lying in bed reading Twilight for the THIRD time!

You'd think she would get tired of it. I snatched the book out of her hands and she said,

"Hey!" I looked into her surprised eyes and smiled. I climbed onto her bed and propped up my feet.

Then I opened the book and started reading,

"_It seemed like a miracle that he was there, his arms waiting for me. He reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily._

"_Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms._

_He rocked me for a while in silence, until I noticed his clothes were changed, his hair smooth._

"_You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt._

"_I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in-what would the neighbor's think?"_

_I pouted._

"_You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier._

_I groaned, "What did you hear?"_

_His eyes grew very soft, "You said you loved me."_

"_You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head._

"_It was nice to hear, just the same."_

_I hid my face in his shoulder._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_You are my life now," he said simply._

_There was nothing more to say for the moment. He rocked us back and forth as the room grew lighter._

I stopped reading and looked at her. This book sounds like its full of romance and sappy stuff the exact opposite of Max.

"You like this?" I asked. She nodded and replied,

"I think that it's sweet."

"You think it's sweet that a vampire falls in love with a human? That's not normal," The only reason I know that is because Max, Ella and Nudge have all read the book and we have the movie.

"We aren't normal either, it wouldn't be very different if you or I dated a human, since we aren't completely human either," she reminded me. I stopped myself from growling as I said,

"Yes, but that isn't going to happen," I said and she raised one of her eyebrows at me so I added,

"I am not letting some other guy take you away from me," I said the protectiveness I feel about her getting in my voice.

"Same goes for girls around you, like that Kristi girl." she replied jealously. I smirked and laid back on her bed with my eyes closed.

I felt her looking at me so I opened my eyes, looked at her and asked, "What?"

She shrugged and fell back onto the bed beside me. I could feel her breathing pick up a bit and I knew she was going to say something.

"Are we dating or like together or what?" she asked quietly. I sat up and rolled over her so I was in a push up position hovering over her body.

"What do you think?" I asked before my lips captured hers. Her hands came up around me neck and I moved mine to her waist.

I couldn't believe that Max actually wanted to be my girlfriend and I didn't want her to wake up it was a dream.

I heard more throat clearing except this time when I looked up it wasn't Iggy. The worst thing in a relationship I think is when the girl's mom walks in on you and your girlfriend making out.

It doesn't set a very good image.

"Max, may I please speak to you? Alone." Max's mom asked looking at me. I rolled off of the bed and walked out of the room. Dr. Martinez closed the door behind me.

I wanted to know what they were talking about and I didn't want Max to get into any trouble on my account, but they weren't having that apparently.

Jeb was waiting in the hallway for me.

He led me into his office to "chat" as he said. He ended up giving me "the talk"…again. He already gave it to me.

Like I could forget it from the first time. Then I had to promise not to do it with Max.

I wasn't planning on it. That's for marriage. I don't care what you all think, because it is.

"If you do though I want you to…" Jeb started to say.

"We aren't going to do anything so don't worry about it," I said quickly cutting him off.

This was embarrassing as it is. Jeb looked at me as if trying to see if I was lying. Which I'm not.

"Ok just be careful and no making out in front of the kids okay?" He said. I nodded and walked out of his office and back to my room.

I checked on Max and she was asleep in her room, apparently her mom trusts her more than Jeb trusts me.

I walked in my room to see Iggy laughing his butt off on my bed.

"Dude! That's hilarious! It's just what you get for telling Max you like her. Or was there talking involved? Hmm?" He asked, after he caught his breath, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Dude I haven't told her I love her yet, but if you tell Nudge you're going to get the same treatment." I replied sitting at my desk.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"Not any worse than the first time," I replied. Iggy frowned, got up and left.

I sat there wondering how tomorrow was going to go, with school and all. If anyone hits on Max I might have to hurt them.

Everyone will know that Max** is** **mine.**

**

* * *

**

aww dont u feel bad for fang? anyway i should update tomorrow idk tho. suggestions are welcome. thanks for reading and

please review! :)


	10. New friends and new school Max POV

**ok here is chapter 10! thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I sat lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to sleep. I really shouldn't have taken that nap this, well yesterday afternoon since it is 2:35 AM.

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach and stared at my clock. I shoved all the covers on my bed onto the floor and put my pillow by my side resting my cheek on the edge of it.

I figure I'm not going to get any sleep between the nervousness of going to school, and the happiness that Fang and I are dating. I sighed once again and rolled off my bed.

I slowly made my way down the hallway guided by the light of the moon. I opened the door on my right and stood looking at Fang sleeping before I went over and whispered,

"Fang?" He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, while sitting up. The moon cast shadows on his chest. I almost gasped, but I didn't. I have some self-control.

"Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head and he opened the sheets and motioned for me to come over to him.

I walked over and slid under the blankets. Fang pulled me close and I curled up against him. He rubbed smoothing circles on my back and within minutes I was asleep.

_Morning…_

I rolled over and breathed in the scent of Fang…WAIT! Fang? I opened my eyes and saw black, black and more black, but no Fang.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you ready for school today?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"No" I groaned burying my head in his pillow, but Fang wasn't letting me sleep.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into my room.

"Ok you're options are 1) getting dressed on your own or 2) having me dress you," Fang said smirking at me as my eyes grew big.

"1 now get out!" I said pushing him towards the door. He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Max we are dressing you," Nudge and Ella said opening my door and walking in. I groaned, but didn't stop them.

Twenty minutes later I ran down the stairs in a dark jean skirt, with a blue tank top that tightened at the bottom. It was a scoop neck and I was wearing white flats.

My hair was slightly wavy, and there was some make-up on my cheekbones and eyes. I had to admit, it did look good.

Fang's jaw dropped and he just stared at me. I smiled, took his head in my hands and kissed his lips lightly.

Fang's arms came around my waist, but I pulled away; no making out in front of the flock. That rule could be hard to follow.

Fang was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. With the Arizona heat I don't know how he can stand it. I smiled at him again and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

"Are you ready for school?" Iggy asked walking in the room wearing washed jeans and a red shirt (it matches his hair). We all said yes and walked into the large garage.

Fang and I had both gotten our license a while ago, so Fang drove Jeb's truck to the kids school. We dropped Gazzy and Angel off and drove to our school in silence.

I don't know about them, but I was nervous and wearing a skirt. Fang pulled into the parking lot of a huge school that had kids swarming around it. I sat looking out the windows, then opened the door.

It was now or never. Personally I prefer the never, but I don't think I would have gotten away with that.

As soon as we stepped out it seemed like everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at us. My face heated up a bit, and Nudge started rambling.

"OMG! This is so cool! I can't believe I'm actually going to high school! I mean I am only a freshman, but I'm taking sophomore classes, since I'm so smart. Isn't that cool?!"

I tuned her out and casually took Fang's hand, he looked at me and smirked, but didn't let go.

"Hey you must be the new kids…since I haven't seen you here before …obviously." a tall blonde, light-skinned boy said making his way from his car parked two cars over to ours. He was being followed by a dark hair, dark toned boy who looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Hi, I'm Devon," he greeted sticking his hand out for one of us to shake, we all did.

"And this sulking idiot next to me is Taylor." he finished grinning at Taylor. He grimaced, but shook all of our hands. So he is silent too.

"We are adopted brothers…kind of. So do you live around here?" he asked.

"Devon." Taylor said looking at him like he was retarded.

"Yea," I said telling them where.

"Oh so you're our new neighbors," Devon said with a grin. "Do any of you have names?"

"Yea my name's Krystal Ride, this is Jeff Martinez, Ella Martinez, Nick Ride and Maxine Martinez," Nudge/Krystal told them introducing us.

"So are you like Juniors?" Devon asked looking at us. We nodded and Krystal started a long explanation about her and Ella being freshman, except that she was taking sophomore classes.

I looked over Taylor and Devon. I had to admit, they weren't that bad looking actually kind of cute. I still think that Fang is better though.

Devon was wearing cargo shorts and a blue Abercrombie shirt, his blonde hair was longer. It swished off to the side like it had been blowing in the wind. Scary thing is, it looked natural.

Taylor was wearing black jeans and a grey and black shirt. His hair was kind of long also, it curved around his face. He has dark blue/green eyes.

They both had a muscled built, like they worked out or something. They were a pair of very attractive boys, but I still like Fang better. Taylor looked like he was waiting on someone. He was standing there staring off into space.

"Hey guys," a tired brunette said walking up to them, carrying a duffel bag. Devon unlocked their car and she put it in the back seat.

The girl was pretty. She had short brown hair that was curled in ringlets.

She was tall and skinny and was dark complexioned. Her eyes were a light creamy brown color. She was wearing white Bermuda's and a purple shirt. It was a v-neck.

"Hi," she said quietly looking at us. "I'm Heather," We greeted her and told her our names.

"Where's Miss Madeline?" she asked suddenly.

"Sick," Taylor said sullenly.

"Aww," she said looking at Devon. "He misses Maddy! That's so sweet!" Devon laughed and nudged him. He just looked hopeless. Ella giggled.

"Whose Maddy?" Krystal asked.

"My cousin, we are like a couple months apart." Devon said. "I should probably explain. I have a mom and a dad, but we live with Maddy and her family. Taylor is adopted as well as my twin sisters, Courtney and Lesley."

"Yea and Maddy has a younger brother, Tim and a younger sister, Elliot. Heather is their adopted sister." Taylor said.

"You all live together?" Jeff asked. "that has to be hectic."

"We have a huge house though," Heather said, "So what's wrong with Maddy?"

"Her throat hurts and she hasn't been sleeping well," Taylor told her.

"Yea you should know," Devon said grinning like an idiot, that is until Taylor smacked him.

"Enough about us and our crazy family, what's your family like?" Heather asked looking at me. She seems fairly nice and she doesn't look like someone that would harm a flea.

"Max's mom and my dad live together. I'm adopted," Nudge said. "Max, Ella, Ryan and Ariel all are Max's mom's kids. My dad Jeb has me, Jeff and Nick. So we aren't all related, but we are like one big family."

'That's cool," Heather said. "I love big families. And I wish I could keep talking to you, but I need to find Mr. Wright for homework help, since my homework helper is sick, see you at lunch!"

Then she hurried away.

"Um, we are supposed to meet the principal. Could you tell us where her office is?" I asked looking at Devon. He nodded and led us in the right direction.

Everyone was staring at us. I mean everyone. The girls were practically drooling over Nick and Iggy; the guys were staring at me and Krystal.

I gripped Nick's hand tighter. He squeezed back. Personally I'm just happy that we already met some nice people.

The secretary handed us our schedules and locker numbers and combinations. Nick and my lockers were right next to each other and 6 out of the 8 periods we had together.

The other two I had one with Ella, the other with Jeff. Nick took my hand and led me to homeroom. When we entered I saw Taylor by his desk and a pretty blonde standing neck to him.

"She's not feeling well," he told her. "But she's really happy that you are back from Washington."

"Oh I hope she feels better," the girl said. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and bright blue eyes, she was wearing blue jeans and a light pink shirt.

"Hi, um Taylor isn't it?" I asked knowing full well that it was Taylor I just didn't really have anything else to say.

"Yea," he said turning around to look at us. He flashed a quick smile and introduced the girl he had been talking to.

Her name was Natasha. That's a pretty name.

"Ok class, settle down," the teacher said. Then he took attendance. Afterwards we were free to talk.

I felt Nick tense up beside me and followed his line of vision to see Kristi walking towards us. I coughed covering up my growl.

"Hi! Nick right? I can't believe that we are going to the same school! Isn't that just fantabulous?" Kristi said making a kid move so she could sit at the desk next to his.

Nick just nodded. It took forever for that period to end, I wonder why? The rest of the classes were uneventful and finally it was lunch!

I walked in with Nick and we got lunch which just so happened to be pizza.

"Max! Nick! Over here!" Krystal said standing up and motioning us over to where she was sitting with Jeff, Ella, Heather, Taylor, Devon, Natasha, and two new girls.

The one was sitting next to Natasha and they were both giggling. She had long dirty blonde hair. It was naturally wavy. She was dark skinned and tiny. She wasn't very tall and she was skinny, but she was taller than the other girl.

She was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Her name was Lynn.

The other girl was sitting next to Taylor and looked like she was fighting to stay awake. She also had long blonde hair, but it was very straight unlike Lynn's hair.

Her hair was pulled back half up, half down and it looked good on her. Her bangs were brushed off the side of her face.

She was tiny. Not very tall, and she was skinny. I should say thought that she was tall, just she happened to be the shortest out of everyone at the table. Her skinniness was healthy looking skinny though, not anorexic looking skinny. She was very pretty. Her dark eyelashes stood out on her light skin every time she blinked.

She was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt that brought out her eyes, which were also blue. She looked very pretty.

"I am not going back home! I'm fine, just a little tired. Besides I have to get some information for my project from Miss Wilder." she said looking at Taylor all though she was talking to the whole table.

Taylor gave her a look that said 'we will talk about this later' so she took a huge bite out of his pizza finishing it.

"Hi," she said looking at us as we sat down, "You must be Max and Nick. I'm Maddy."

"Hi, weren't you like sick?" I asked looking at her. Other than looking tired she didn't really look sick.

"Yea, my throat, but I'm better," she said tensely looking at Taylor who just frowned and took a bite out of her rice crispy. Her jaw dropped and she hit him lightly on the arm and tried to take his rice crispy. He wouldn't let her.

"They do this all the time. Everyone thinks they should be dating, but they aren't," Lynn said looking at the two of them, then at the rest of us. And it did look like something a couple would do.

I smiled and ate my lunch. Everyone talked and talked and I could tell that everyone at the table was friends. It was nice to be included in that circle.

"Here comes the queen," Maddy said to the tune of 'Here comes the bride.'

"You mean snob right?" Natasha whispered. I looked to see who they were talking about and saw Kristi and Jessica walking towards us.

"hmm," Maddy said staring at the two of them.

"Hey Maddy! What's up?" Jessica said. She just shrugged. Kristi glared at her and Maddy looked over at Natasha. Clearly they don't like each other.

"Hey Nick! What's your next class?" Kristi asked. He told her and I prayed to whom ever is watching over us that they don't have the same class. They don't.

I couldn't help myself from grinning. Kristi glared at me.

"Hey are you two dating?" Heather asked suddenly.

"Yes. Isn't it the best!" Kristi said with fake enthusiasm.

They all nodded and Kristi walked away. Shaking her hips the whole time.

"Ugh! Gosh I kind of wish I could kill her," Maddy vented. Taylor put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

I have to say whatever they think they are, they aren't because that was a pure couple action and I could see that everyone at the table agreed.

"Oh, hey," Maddy said suddenly. "Do you have baseball tonight Taylor?" **(I know that you don't play baseball in January, but in my story you do so sorry.)** Taylor nodded and she added,

"Can I have a ride home?" Definitely more than friends. Once again Taylor nodded.

"Oh you have gymnastics don't you?" Natasha asked.

"Ya," Maddy said looking at her empty plate.

"I don't like that we have to do an extracurricular activity!" Natasha said.

"You do?" I asked that doesn't sound like something I want to do at all.

"Yeah, but it can be whatever you like from band and student council to kick boxing and ballet." Lynn said from the end of the table.

"Mr. Jim, the PE instructor will help you pick an activity." Devon said standing up.

"Do any of you have PE next?" Maddy asked looking at us. I nodded and so did Nick.

"Ok I can talk to Mr. Jim if you want me too. He will probably ask, but I don't know that for sure," she said.

I nodded and so when she stood up to leave, Nick and I followed. She led us down the hallway to two double doors and opened them.

Inside was a huge room, with wood floors and the school mascot, a roadrunner, on the floor.

"Ok the boys locker room is over there," Maddy said pointing to the right. "the girls is there." she finished pointing to the left.

"Okay, um Hey Nigel!" she hollered across the room. A tall boy with jet black hair ran over to us.

"Yea?" he asked seeming a little surprised the Maddy was speaking to him. He looked at her then stared and stared at me. It was very uncomfortable.

"Nigel!" he looked at Maddy and tried to raise an eyebrow. He failed. "Could you show Nick where the uniforms are?" he nodded and left with Fang.

Maddy led me into the girls locker room.

"Ok here is your uniform," she said handing me a pair of dark red shorts and a white cotton shirt. The school colors.

"So what's your family like? It must be tough having your mom dating," she said putting on her uniform in the stall next to mine.

"It is. He's okay I guess, but I feel a little betrayed you know," I answered after leaving the stall and standing next to her. She nodded with a serious, curious, honest face.

I had her undivided attention. "I like my family. Even though we aren't related it's like we are, well except Nick," I added. She laughed and we walked out of the locker room together.

Maddy talked to the teacher/coach for Nick and I and afterwards he talked to us and told us all about the activities they offered.

After PE we had social sciences or social studies. It was extremely boring. I mean should we be learning about what was happening now. Like in this time period, not about the civil war and things like that?

Seriously what does the Bay of Pigs have anything to do with today or tomorrow? That we shouldn't try to attack Cuba? Ok…

The day ended and we picked up Gazzy and Angel after saying good-bye to Devon and Heather. Maddy and Taylor were both at practice. Or according to Devon it was that or they were making out behind the lockers.

Everyone kept going on about school and I'm happy that they are happy, but I'm worried that something might go wrong. What if it does?

I walked the stairs to my room slowly and looked out the window of my room. Faintly in the distance I could see a large house. From here it looked small, but Fang and I had flown over it.

It was Maddy, Devon, Heather, and Taylor's home. Some of our new friends. That sounds weird. Who would have thought that butt-kicking Max would make normal, sane friends?

I'm surprised too. Apart from Kristi and Jessica, school might not be such a bad thing after all.

Plus I still have Fang.

* * *

**ok please let me kno if that was confusing at all. should the next chapter be in fang's pov or not?**

**suggestions are welcome. i am posting or trying to anyway post a poll on my prfile, please check it out.**

**um yea i need fax ideas! no gross fax tho. and **

**please review! :)**


	11. Alone Time with Fang

**ok so i got the poll up on my profile and i NEED voters! so if u have the time please please please vote! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

The first week of school was over fast. I met a lot of people (mostly flirting boys), but have pretty much stuck with Maddy and her clan of friends.

Aside from Kristi flirting with Fang everyone (the girls) has stayed away from him. I think most of the girls know what a girlfriend is…maybe?

And it seems that I have my own admirers. Aside from Nigel checking me out a new boy, Todd has. He is in my algebra class and you would think that after telling him I have a boyfriend he would back off…he hasn't.

Fang hates him and I don't blame him. Todd tries to sit with us everyday at lunch, thankfully the table has been full.

Apparently Todd is some superstar at our school and everyone wants to date him. That is aside from me. I just wish he would leave me alone.

I am texting with Maddy at the current moment, that is until Fang walked into my room in his swim trunks…no shirt. My mouth fell open and I just stared at him.

He smirked and laid down on my bed, then he patted it telling me to come over. I stood up and walked over to the bed, hopping up onto it when I got there.

I propped myself up on my elbow and stared down into his dark, hypnotizing eyes. He pulled me over so I was lying onto of him, on his bare chest.

He leaned in and kissed me slowly. It was the kind of kiss that made me want more, but Fang pulled away.

I pouted and he smiled at me, making me smile.

"So I was thinking that we need a little alone time," Fang said quietly looking into my eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked playing with a strand of his hair. Every time he breathed in and out I could feel it. I could feel his heart beating under mine.

"A date. We could go to a restaurant and then the mountains or something like that," he said slowly rubbing small circles on my back. I slid backwards on him so my head was on his chest.

I laid my head down and listened to his heart beat. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._ I could feel my heart adjust so our hearts were beating to the same rhythm.

"When?" I asked knowing that it was Friday and we have the whole weekend to do something together.

"Tonight," he replied, pulling me back up so I was level with his face, then he kissed me. I melted into him. I could feel every line of his body under mine.

When I breathed out, he breathed in so we were like breathing in each other. I groaned as he kissed my collarbone. The kisses went all the way up my neck, then back down. Leaving faint outlines of his lips on my neck when he moved back up to my lips.

His hands were in my hair and my were connected behind his bare back. I tilted my head so I could kiss him better and he pulled away. I opened my eyes to look at him and see why he stopped when my door opened.

Jeb looked in.

We were both staring at him, so he blushed and closed the door quietly behind him. I couldn't help it. I giggled.

Fang smirked under me and kissed my neck one last time, before removing my weight and getting out from under me.

"Wait," I said breathlessly. "Don't go."

I grabbed his hand and sat up.

"We have all night for this," he told me with a mischievous look in his eyes. He smiled at me, a real smile, and I felt my knees go weak. I can't wait for tonight.

Later in the Day…

"Max! You're going out?! We are dressing you!" Ella screamed running into my room, right after I stepped out of the shower. Well her screaming made Angel and Nudge come running.

Nudge raided my closet and picked out my clothes, while Ella blow dried my hair and Angel pick out the make-up. They curled my hair and pulled it up at the sides so some was hanging down.

Then Nudge and Angel did my make-up. They put on golden eye shadow and mascara. Some blush was put on my cheeks and some pale lip gloss for my lips.

The outfit they had picked out had originally been a dress, but we were flying so Ella changed it to designer jeans, a silky light green camisole, a white cover up and a pair of silver flats.

"You look amazing! I love the shoes they are all silvery! I love silver, like I had these silver hoop earrings, but Iggy and Gazzy used them in a bomb!" Nudge said rambling as Ella pushed her out the door.

"You really do look pretty, Max" Angel said looking at me. I leaned over and gave her a big hug.

"I love you Angel," I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Max! Now come on!" Angel said pulling me out of my room. I walked down the stairs looking at Fang standing at the bottom.

He was looking out one of the windows, facing away from me. Angel was holding my hand.

Fang was wearing a loose pair of black jeans and a button down black shirt. His hair was falling into his face.

I could see my reflection in the window so I lifted up my free hand and waved. Fang's reflection looked confused until he turned around to look at me. He smiled a tiny smile and took my hand from Angel.

He kissed it with his full lips and then kissed my cheek.

"Have fun guys," Mom said coming out of the kitchen in an apron.

"But not too much fun," Iggy whispered from the front door. I smacked him and Fang gave him a dirty look that was wasted on him.

When we got off the porch I spread out my wings to there 14 foot wing span and jumped. I beat my wings down and gained altitude.

I turned and watched Fang take off. He jumped then spread out his black wings, wings so black they looked purple.

Fang led the way to the restaurant and I followed staring at him basically the whole way. It's a good thing he couldn't see me staring at him.

He landed behind a group of cacti and I followed, but instead of letting me land all the way he caught me and kissed me.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled myself closer. When we pulled away I set my forehead on his and stared into his eyes.

He set me on my feet and took my hand. Then we walked into the restaurant.

Inside were a lot of people. It looked like an old diner. The booths were red and white and there was a silver island/bar by the cash register.

A waitress gave us a table and told us the other waitress would be there in a moment.

Fang was sitting on the other side of the booth so we were holding hands on top of the table. I felt his foot nudge mine and looked at him.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" I looked up to see Natasha looking at us.

"Hi!" I replied smiling at her.

We ordered (she knew that we have high metabolisms so we eat a lot) and she went to give the order to the cook.

I looked around and saw some of the kids from our school, but everyone was basically a stranger. There was a jukebox, so every once in a while someone would get up and pick a song.

"Hey be right back," Fang said standing up and letting go of my hand.

My hand was immediately cold when he left and I watched him walk over to the jukebox and scroll through the songs. He picked one and walked back over to me.

She's Everything by Brad Paisley. I love this song. I started mouthing the words and Fang laughed! He laughed!

It was so…cute? I guess that's the word I want to use. I like his laugh. It is so full, and deep; so masculine. I leaned across the table and kissed his nose.

Fang took my head in his hands and kissed my lips softly. Someone across the room said _AWW_. I pulled away and smiled at him. And…

He smiled back! I really should get away with Fang more often. Smiling and laughing in like five minutes!

Natasha came with another waiter and gave us our food. She winked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed.

The food was delicious! I ate slowly savoring the taste of the food.

"Good?" Fang asked with a grin. I nodded and reached over and took a bite out of his mashed potatoes. Very good.

After we ate, Fang paid and he wouldn't let me see the bill. His excuse was something like 'Don't worry about it. I've got it covered.'? Men and their crazy ideas.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the restaurant. We walked back over to the cacti and before I could do anything Fang picked me up bridal style and pulled out his wings.

And me being Max, I struggled against him. He stopped me when he leaned down and kissed me. I stopped struggling. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it.

Fang's kisses are like my life support…that is if I needed life support. He pulled away and jumped beating his wings so that he was carrying me…and flying.

"Fang," I whined, "I can fly!"

"Yeah I know, but I want to carry you," Fang said smiling down at me. I sighed and looked over his arms into the night. I pushed myself closer to him.

We were very high in the sky and I didn't have any control over crashing and falling.

"Scared?" Fang whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I shook my head and tried to look brave. Fang laughed and did a dive in the air towards the ground. I screamed and help onto him.

He froze and pulled up so that we weren't moving.

"Ok maybe a little bit," I said quietly. Then I couldn't help it so I giggled.

Fang looked at me like I was crazy, which I am. Why should I be nervous about Fang carrying me? He is so careful when I'm on the ground, let alone in the air.

He would never let anything hurt me. If we started to fall he would put his body in between me and the ground. I hugged him tightly and whispered,

"Well not anymore," Fang shook his head and slowly adjusted himself so we could land. There was a small bounce and we were on the ground.

Fang let me down, but kept his arm around my waist because my legs were a little unstable. I looked around.

We were standing in a clearing. Nearby was a lake. Now I know we live in Arizona, but there are oasis' in deserts and we were standing in one. Trees surrounded us along with grass and flowers.

It was gorgeous.

"Wow," I whispered not wanting to break the silence and the magic of the area.

"I found it the other day," Fang whispered apparently feeling the same. He lost no time in walking to a certain tree and pulling out some supplies. I walked over and saw him carrying some jackets (it gets very cold at night in Arizona) and some sleeping bags.

There was also a picnic basket. It was so romantic. The moon was full, reflecting off the lake and there were a million stars shining above us. It was like we were in another world.

Fang set out the sleeping bags over lapping them so there was more cushion. He then laid the blankets off to the side and pulled out some water bottles and some…chocolate chip cookies!

I squealed and ran over to Fang cuddling up to his side.

"I love it Fang!" I said honestly looking at the clearing and the sleeping bags and Fang and the chocolate chip cookies.

"Want one?" Fang asked grinning as he held the bag above my head. I nodded eagerly and Fang handed me one.

We finished off the cookies in no time and then sat in comfortable silence. I was laying with my head on Fang's lap, he was playing with a strand of my hair and we were looking at the lake.

I looked up at him and waited for him to notice me looking at him. When he did I couldn't look away. His eyes held some foreign emotion that I couldn't guess. He leaned down and kissed me.

I sat up so I was on his lap and kissed him back. The kisses were hungry like I couldn't get enough of him. He pulled me closer adjusting ourselves so he was now hovering over me.

He pulled away to look at me, but I wasn't having that. I kissed his neck like he had kissed mine. I ran my hands along his back and pulled him closer. He nibbled my ear making me shiver and then kissed me again.

This time as we 'sucked face' no one was there to interrupt us. We could take this anywhere…and it scared me. I pulled away and sat up, untangling myself from Fang. I stood up and walked over to the lakes edge.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang asked walking over to me and putting his arms around my waist. I could see his worried expression in the reflection of the lake…and my nervous one.

I didn't know how to say what I needed to say. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his shirt.

"Shh…it's ok baby. What's wrong?" Fang asked rubbing my back, comforting me. I don't know how I ever got so lucky to get a guy as wonderful as Fang.

He is the best and I shouldn't deserve him, but I'm selfish and there has to be a reason that he wants me. So I took a deep breath and said,

"I…um, Fang I don't know how to say this." and I looked up into his troubled face.

"Say what? You can tell me anything," Fang replied.

I laid my head on his chest, looked at the calm water and whispered,

"I don't…think we should take this too far…I'm sorry,"

"Oh Max," Fang said chuckling. I looked up at him confused. He picked me up and carried me back to the blankets.

"I love you," he whispered sitting down across from me and taking both of my small hands into his larger ones.

"I love you too," I replied 100% honest.

"I would never pressure you into something you don't want to do. Ever," Fang told me searching my eyes.

"Plus even though I do love you, I agree that we are too young. Right now anyway,"

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled and tackled him with a hug. He laughed under me and kissed me lightly. He rolled us so that we were laying side by side, his arm around my waist.

He gently kissed the top of my head and I rested my head on his arm.

"So how do you like school?" Fang asked breaking the silence.

"It's good. I like most of the classes and the teachers are okay. Maddy, Natasha, Lynn and Heather are all really nice. So is Taylor and Devon," I said slowly. "What about you?"

"It's okay,"

"What not up to your standards?" I asked teasingly. Fang playfully growled and started tickling me! I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Fang…stop tick…ling…me!" I said between giggles. He stopped and looked over me blowing his hair out of his eyes. I brushed it away when it fell back in place.

Instead of taking my hand away I put it at the back of his head and pulled him closer. Then when we were really close, I turned my head and whispered in his ear,

"You are going to pay for that," the I grabbed the water bottle from behind me and poured it over his head. His face was pure shock. (We were in the sand at that time.)

"Oh no, _you_ are going to pay for _that!_" then he picked me up and carried me over to the lake and jumped in!

I came to the surface laughing. Fang was beside me with his arms still around me and kissed me. He tasted like lake water and cookies.

I couldn't feel the bottom of the lake so I pulled away and swam towards the shore.

Fang got out and shook himself out over me getting me even more wet. Then he took off his shirt and rung it out. He walked over to the supplies and pulled out another set of clothing.

It was one of his black basketball shorts and a shirt. And tossed them to me. Then we went over and took out another set for himself.

Fang smiled at me and walked over to behind some trees to change. I stayed where I was, but changed into the clothing. If he was watching me I was going to kill him.

"Max?"

"I'm done," I replied hanging my wet clothing on one of the tree branches and plopping down onto the blankets.

Fang joined me and we laid cuddled together watching the stars until fell asleep…

The next morning…

I woke up and saw black. I was pressed up against something hard (Fang's chest) and covered with something soft (the blankets). I rested my head on his chest and traced the veins and arteries in his hand.

I could feel his breathing on my head and the sun's warmth on my face.

"Hey sweetie," Fang murmured waking up and grabbing my hand in his.

"Hey," I murmured back. I should probably inform you that mom knew that we were staying out all night and she had…agreed?

I blame mind control, but I'm happy whatever it was. I had the best night last night…NOT in that way!

We slept and talked the whole time, that was it! But it was amazing. I fell asleep listening to Fang talk and his heart beating by my head.

We laid in silence a bit longer, before packing everything up to take back home.

"Thanks Fang," I said.

"For what?" he asked looking at me.

"The best date ever!"

"Even better than the one with Sam?" he asked slowly.

"Much better, because it was you," I whispered and I was being completely honest.

I just love Fang; that's all there is to it.

* * *

**i forgot to mention that i CANNOT update until i get some voters, because it will be in the next chapter.**

**so please vote! and suggestions are welcome, for ideas to go along with your vote.**

**thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	12. Sleepovers and Scheming Max POV

**ok here is chapter 12 finally! i would have updated quicker but i wanted the poll results and i didn't feel good earlier and my parents decided we needed some family time so srry it took so long to update.**

**here is chapter 12. let me know what you think! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

The weekend was uneventful except for Iggy and his…jokes. But believe me they weren't funny. Mom and Jeb overlooked the fact that Fang and I had stayed the night together. Nothing happened!

Monday morning I was getting out of the truck when Heather ran up.

"Hey what's up with you this morning?" she asked falling in step with me as we walked to school.

I shrugged as Maddy and Devon walked over to us. Fang put his arm around me. I leaned into him.

"Hey guys," Maddy said to everyone in general before turning to look at me and Fang,

"So Max what were you doing this weekend? I tried calling you, but your mom said you were away…what were you…and Fang doing?" She raised her eyebrows giving me a questioning look.

"Um…Fang took me out." I said quietly. She raised an eyebrow, but refrained from saying something.

"Really? Nice catch dude," Devon said hitting his shoulder. Heather rolled her eyes. Then she gave Maddy the look. She raised her eyebrow then nodded.

"Ok Max, Nudge and Ella I want to know if maybe you would like to come over and spend the night Friday. My mom thought I might like that since the younger siblings aren't going to be at the house," she looked at us expectantly.

"Sure," I said nodding.

"Yeah I mean I'll have to ask mom, but it should be okay," Ella said looking at Maddy.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much," she said quietly. I looked at her and she seemed a little down. Her eyes had a faint purple outline, like she didn't sleep well. And she was quieter than usual.

"OMG! We are going to have so much fun!" Heather said looking at Maddy, I took the hint and suddenly everyone was looking at her. A faint pink came to her cheeks.

"I think I am starting to regret having you all over," she said looking at us all. Taylor came up behind her and starting rubbing her neck. It was really sweet.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because some people have dirty little minds!" she retorted looking at all of us. I just grinned. She bent her head so Taylor could massage her neck better.

"Hey Nick, Iggy do you want to spend the night on Friday?" Devon asked. Maddy's head shot up.

"What?" she said looking at him. He raised an eyebrow as if daring her to say something.

"I um got to go. See you all at lunch and thanks for wanting to come," the she hurried down the hall to talk to her gymnastics coach.

"Who all are you inviting?" Natasha asked.

"Jeff, Nick, Shawn and Hunter," Devon replied. When he said Shawn her eyes lit up. I smiled someone has a crush.

"There is a deeper meaning to her having us over isn't there," Nudge said.

"Yea," Taylor said running a hand through his hair.

"Roxy and Nikki are coming for the weekend, maybe a little longer," Devon said quietly.

"Who's Roxy and Nikki?" Iggy/Jeff asked.

"Roxy is mine and Maddy's cousin, and Nikki is Roxy's best friend," Devon replied.

"So you guys don't like her?" I asked trying to assess the situation.

"We like Roxy she's great…most of the time," Devon said.

"And the other most of the time?" Ella asked.

"Nikki isn't a good influence on Roxy, and so Roxy is like her little pet. Gosh she's such a…(insert cuss word here)" Taylor muttered angrily.

"You are so protective!" Devon said grinning. Taylor managed a weak smile and walked away.

"Ok what are we going to do?" Nudge/Krystal asked hopping up and down.

"Wait 'til lunch. Lesley and Courtney already have an idea," Devon said then the bell rang for class.

I was in biology with Fang sitting next to me. This class is so boring. No one pays attention. Fang slyly pushed a note to me. I opened it up and it read,

_I had fun Friday night. Did you?_ I wrote back and handed it to him. He's so cute when he's nervous. His hair fell into his eyes, his brow furrowed as he wrote back. I had wrote, **Of course you were there weren't you?** Fang handed me the note and it said,

_You make it sound like I'm very important to you being happy, but that's the way you make me feel not the other way around. You should be happy with or without me_**.**I studied the note. How could he think that?

**How can you think that? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I love you, and you do make me happy just being near me.**

_I'm happy to know you feel that way, but why me? What's wrong with all the other guys here? I feel like I could loose you any second and not have any control over any of it._

**You're my best friend you always will be, and the rest of the boys at this school are jerks and not you!** I handed it back to him and waited to see his reaction. He smiled slowly and squeezed my hand under the table.

I leaned over to him and kissed him, on the lips, in biology class. It was quick and only the other kids in the class noticed, luckily for us the teacher didn't.

After biology we had one more class until lunch. Lunch. There was never enough food to keep me and the rest of my family full. We usually went home and stuffed ourselves before dinner.

Sometimes some of our friends would give us the food they didn't eat. Usually it was Heather of Maddy because neither of them ate very much at school. Devon said they made up for it at home.

I don't know what it is I'm just grateful for the extra food. So speaking of lunch…I walked into the cafeteria and took a tray and filled it with food.

I walked over to our table and sat down. The first thing I noticed was a new girl at the table. A very pretty girl.

She had long, straight black hair. Her skin tone was dark, and she looked like she was of a Spanish decent. Her eyes were very different. They were purple. They were so pretty and unique.

She looked up at me as I sat down next to Fang.

"Hi, you must be Max," she said quietly. I nodded and she continued, "I'm Lesley, but for the moment I'm Courtney." I looked at Devon and he just shook his head.

"Ok so the plan is for us to get Maddy and Taylor together. The name of this plan is called Mission Sleepover,"

"How are we going to do it?" Fang asked surprising me. I thought he would be against it.

"Whatever we do we have to make Roxy and Nikki jealous, because they both like Taylor too," Natasha said. Everyone nodded.

"We are playing truth or dare so we just have to figure out how to have them get together playing that," Lesley said.

"Just wait for one of them to say dare and tell them to kiss each other, or play 7 minutes in Heaven, or something like that," I said logically.

"Leave it to me," Devon said.

"How are you going to get them to admit they like each other?" Lynn asked skeptically.

"Well Taylor told me that he likes Maddy and if I pick him he will pick truth so that's not what I want. I want him to pick dare, except he won't. I want Maddy to prove that she likes him, because that's all he needs is that little faint hope that she likes him and he will tell her. The only problem…" Devon trailed off as Heather said.

"Maddy doesn't do dares…ever."

"And I found a way for her to do a dare without picking dare so leave it to me,"

"Just don't screw this up," Lesley said. "They both deserve to be happy together."

Silence fell along the table as Maddy and Taylor walked up together. Maddy looked at all of us suspiciously and waited for someone to say something when no one did she said,

"Lesley why is Courtney talking to your boyfriend?"

"Oh she's breaking up with him for me, so I'm Courtney right now" she said simply. My mouth dropped.

"Why would you want Courtney to break up with your boyfriend for you?" I asked bewildered.

"I can't break his heart!" she said astounded, "I mean seriously he was such a loser, and cheating on me, but I can't break up with guys so Courtney always does for me as me. It's genius really."

Maddy sighed and shook her head before say, "So are you deviants going to tell me what you were scheming before we walked up?"

"Nope," Lesley said. We all shook our heads and she frowned before eating her food.

"Ok you're free from the cheater," Courtney said sitting down beside Lesley. They looked exactly alike! Same coloring, same hair and same eyes. They were even wearing the same outfit; dark blue designer jeans, a silky blue top, with a white jacket over it and brown flats. They were wearing spiral dangly earrings to. Everything matched that boy wouldn't be able to tell the two of them apart.

They even sounded alike. I don't know how Maddy told the two of them apart.

"Hey guys what's up?" a tall lanky boy asked walking up and sitting next to Natasha.

He was dark skinned with longish brown hair. His eyes were also brown. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His name was Shawn.

"Nothing much," Devon said with his mouth full. They talked for a while, but suddenly it got really quiet. The only sound was Maddy humming a tune that Nudge kept singing, but I don't know the name of the song.

"OMG! I love that song!" the twins both squealed then they started to sing in really pretty voices, _"Hold me and love me, just want to touch you for a minute. Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_._ Lets have some fun this beat is sick,_" they sang as they got up with Nudge and Ella and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Umm," Maddy stuttered before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Am I the only one who found that disturbing?" Shawn asked looking at everyone's faces around our table. Everyone busted out laughing.

Friday Night…

So tonight Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and I get to spend the night at the Lournes house (Maddy, Devon, Heather, Lesley, Courtney and Taylor's last names). We were all packed and so we left after telling everyone good-bye.

Even though they are our neighbor's we have never been in their house. Let me tell you, it was huge even from the outside. There were trees, bushes and cacti up the drive. Gates opened up to reveal their huge mansion of a house.

We grabbed our bags out of the car and knocked on the door. Heather opened it. She smiled and said,

"Hey guys come on in!" she led us into the entrance hall. There was a fountain in the middle of the spacious hall and a grand stairway. Off to the side were doorways leading to other rooms, and I thought our house was huge.

Taylor walked into the room in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and waved.

"Hey come with me, Maddy is giving everyone the grand tour." he led us into a large living room, full of leather white and black couches and chairs.

"Hi!" Maddy said, with Shawn, Hunter, Natasha and Lynn behind her. Hunter was a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hey," I replied.

"Ok so Lesley and Courtney are in their rooms so I'll give you a general overview of our house on the way to our rooms," she led us past the kitchen, game room, library, computer room, movie theater, pool room, exercise room, dining room, three of the seventeen bedrooms. All of which were on the first floor.

We walked up the marble stairs and onto the tan carpeting. She led us past the bathrooms and studies and onto the bedrooms. She knocked on a door and a faint come in came through. She pushed open the room and I saw Lesley and Courtney surrounded by color.

There was an orange rug on the floor, the bedspread was lime green, the pillows were teal blue, the curtains were lavender purple, and the floor was a tan brown wood. It was very pretty…and bright.

Nudge and Ella walked over to the huge king sized bed and they all started talking. Maddy shut the door and walked further down the hall.

"Do they share a room?" I asked following Maddy down the airy corridor. They didn't seem like the type of family to share rooms with all the space.

"No that was Courtney's room, but Lesley's looks exactly like it and they are connected by a door in the wall," she explained opening a door to her right.

Inside the walls were a light blue, the bedspread was white with golden circles on it, the curtains were a pale green and there was a desk with a computer on it. A set of doors led to the balcony. It was Maddy's room.

"Um yeah this is my room. Taylor's is that direction," she said pointing to her right. "Devon's is that direction," she said again pointing to her left.

"So are Roxy and Nikki here?" Natasha asked setting her bag down on a round disk chair.

"Yeah they are in the kitchen. Would you like to meet them?" she asked walking to her door. I take that as a yes.

We followed her down to the kitchen to walk in and see the boys already there with two girls. One of the girls had a dark complexion like the French people we saw in Paris and dark hair and dark eyes.

The other girl had red yes red hair, a light complexion with freckles and blue eyes. They were both wearing basketball shorts and t-shirts and eating ice cream.

"Everyone this is Roxy," Maddy introduced pointing to the dark haired girl (she doesn't look anything like Maddy and Devon).

"And this is Nikki," she said again pointing to the red head. They both waved, but didn't say anything.

She said everyone's names, but neither of them acknowledged any of them, except for Fang and Iggy. Figures.

I swallowed a growl and caught Fang's eye. He grinned at me and walked over. Everyone was looking at the two of us as he kissed my lips softly.

"Ew. To much PDA," Nikki said rudely. (Public Display of Affection)

"Um who wants to go swimming?" Maddy asked trying to loosen the tension in the room.

Everyone nodded and we went to go get changed.

After getting the other girls and changing into our swimsuits we walked down the hall. I was wearing a blue bikini that I thought looked good on me, but I don't know for sure.

Everyone looked really good in there bathing suits and we were just minding our own business, when from behind us we heard Maddy squeal. We all turned around to see the boys walking behind us, except that instead of Maddy walking she was know being carried…by Taylor.

He had slung her over his shoulder so she was looking at his back...and other places. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. He started whistling so she punched his back, but it looked really weak.

Maybe getting them together wouldn't be that hard.

They lead us outside instead of going to the indoor pool out onto the back patio. There was a huge Olympic sized pool, but we went over to the hot tub instead. It was 10:00 and their parents were inside watching T.V. in a smaller living room.

Maddy's sister Elliot and brother Tim walked out to meet us. Elliot was clearly younger than Tim. She looked about 5 or 6ish. Her hair was a light brown cut so it was a bit below her chin. She had bright blue eyes and was smiling at us.

Tim was about 10ish with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit tall for his age. They both said hi and talked to Maddy for a bit before walking back into the house to watch some T.V. before going to there grandparents house.

Everyone was relaxing in the hot tub as the sun went down.

"Hey lets play truth or dare!" Lesley said suddenly.

"Yeah," Nikki said nodding and looking at everyone including Fang. Ugh I hate red heads.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Maddy asked looking at all of us.

"Me! Me! Me!" Nudge said. She nodded and Nudge picked Iggy.

"Jeff truth or dare?"

"Um…Dare,"

"Okay I dare you to call Kristi and play a practical joke on her," Iggy took Devon's phone and dialed Kristi's number, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Kristi's high pitched voice said over the phone.

"Hi Kristi!" Iggy said in a girly seductive voice.

"Who is this?"

"Gina! Don't you remember me? I'm your girlfriend! What's wrong with you?!" Iggy asked sadly into the phone.

"Oh um are you like hot? Sorry 'cause I don't remember a Gina? I mean maybe a Dana, but not a Gina?" My jaw dropped. Was she serious?

"Yeah I'm hot. Hotter than you and I'm going to stalk you…beware," Iggy finished in a haunted voice. Nudge giggled and Iggy handed the phone back to Devon.

"Ok Heather truth or dare?"

"truth,"

"What is your biggest secret,"

"Um okay I'm deathly afraid of talking parrots." she confided.

"Talking parrots?"

"Yeah when I was like five we went to the zoo and a talking parrot attacked me!" she said. Nikki giggled then glared at us when we all turned to her.

"Ok my turn, Taylor truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Ok I dare you to go and eat whatever Max puts into the blender," they had all learned about my horrible cooking skills.

I followed Taylor into the kitchen and threw some random stuff into the blender. Taylor drank it all, then he went and brushed his teeth. He said it was terrible. I walked back out with Taylor behind me to see Natasha and Maddy whispering. That can't be good.

"Devon truth or dare?" Taylor asked sitting down.

"Um truth,"

"What is the biggest lie you have ever told?"

"Okay I was at the fair one time and this girl kept bugging me so I finally told her that I was a girl too and I was pregnant and that my husband was a sumo wrestler and if she didn't shut up I was going to have him hurt her. She left," he said all in one breath.

"Oh my gosh you did that!" Maddy asked laughing. He glared and said,

"Maddy truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said simply.

"Okay truthfully would you rather go skinny dipping in that pool or kiss Taylor on the lips. Then you have to do which ever you pick," Devon said with a grin.

"that's not fair! Is that even in the rules?"

"Since when does truth or dare have rules?" he asked slyly. "Which one?"

"Fine I'll kiss Taylor," I could see Roxy and Nikki get mad. Maddy stood up and walked over to Taylor, who was sitting with his feet in the water, and leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

Taylor's hands gripped her waist and she put her hands in his hair. They kissed for like 15 seconds before pulling away, though it didn't look like either of them wanted to.

Then Maddy sat down right in front of Taylor, leaning on him slightly. Taylor was grinning to himself.

"Geesh. Why did you do that? No one wants to see the two of you eating each other's faces," Nikki said angrily before standing up and walking back into the house, with Roxy on her tail.

"Ok…Natasha truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"How did you get my sweatshirt out of my locker?"

"Picked the lock,"

"Ok Devon truth or dare?" Natasha asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Oh no this could end badly. I think this has something to do with the two of them whispering. It looks like Devon is going to be getting tortured while Maddy gets some revenge.

* * *

**ok that was chapter 12. thanks for reading and ill try update quicker! suggestions are welcomed expecially for devon's torture! and for the rest of the sleepover!**

**also if anyone has any oneshot ideas let me kno and i would be happy to write it. i haven't wrote one in a while and i really want to so ideas are welcome too!**

**please review! :)**


	13. Sleepovers and Scheming Variety of POV

**ok here is chapter 13! i don't know if i like it very well so please let me kno what u think! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

"_Devon Truth or Dare?" Natasha asked with a wicked grin on her face._

_Oh no this could end badly. I think this has something to do with the two of them whispering. It looks like Devon is going to be tortured, while Maddy gets revenge._

"Dare," Devon said. Natasha leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He grinned and got out of the hot tub. He walked over to Maddy and picked her up out of the hot tub.

She looked at him suspiciously, but followed him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She turned and glared at Natasha who just shook her head. Then Devon shoved her in the pool.

Taylor stood up half-way to make sure she was okay. He was glaring at Devon and it was kind of scary. Devon just shrugged his shoulders at Taylor. Maddy pulled herself out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel.

Fire Burning by Sean Kingston shot through the night air. Maddy picked up her phone and answered it. We all waited for her to finish then she came and sat down next to Taylor. She had goose bumps on her arms and legs.

"What the heck Natasha?! That was NOT part of the plan," she growled after smacking Devon over the head.

"I know,"

"Then why?" she asked as Natasha walked over and whispered something in her ear. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Brilliant!" she muttered.

Maddy got up and walked over to me. I looked up at her as she sat down next to me and started whispering in my ear.

"How would you like to get a little payback on Iggy?" she whispered.

"A lot," I whispered back. "What do you have in mind?"

"Seven minutes in heaven," she whispered back. Then stood up.

"Is anyone else hungry? I want some pizza," she then walked out of the hot tub and grabbed her towel. Everyone followed.

The boys got changed, then the girls. As we were getting changed they were ordering Pizza Hut pizza.

"Hey do any of you want to take a shower?" Maddy asked walking out from her shower in a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Yeah," I replied. My skin felt itchy from the clorine and it's not good for blondes to not shower after being in chlorine, because it can turn our hair green. No thank you.

I took a short steaming shower when I walked out all that was left in the bathroom was a towel and a pair of super short shorts that said Kiss My A** and a very skimpy, very lacey, and very silky top.

"Hell no!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen in the clothes. I mean what was I supposed to wear? The towel? I don't think so.

Maddy and Taylor were sitting on the counter. Everyone else was standing in the kitchen. Maddy started laughing and Fang just stared at me with his mouth slightly open.

His mouth. Those soft lips, yet very fir…ok losing track of what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Can I have my clothes back?" I asked looking in disdain at the outfit. "Where did you even get these clothes?"

"The shirt's not mine," Maddy denied.

"Oh yea that's mine," Courtney (I think) said.

"And the bottoms?" Devon asked reading the back.

"Oh it was this huge joke in Florida, just a little inside joke," Maddy replied laughing again.

"OMG! I remember that! That guy was so hot," Courtney said giggling.

"He was not hot. Attractive maybe, but not hot," Maddy said.

"Where were we?" Devon asked angrily.

"Flirting with those slutty girls," Heather answered glaring at Devon. Maddy coughed and walked out of the room. I followed.

Fang P.O.V.

Holy cow. Max looked smoking in that outfit. It did look a little well slutty, but she still looked hot. It fit her perfectly.

I could tell that Taylor was a little put off that Maddy had worn the shorts in Florida without his knowledge and he proved it when he asked,

"What happened in Florida?" when Maddy and Max walked out of the room.

"It was just a joke," Lesley said quietly.

"Tell me," Devon said threateningly.

"Look, we were mad that you ditched us for those ugly slutty girls so we decided that if you were going to have fun we should too. So we found a guy…guys (she added when Devon looked at her) and totally flirted with them. That's it we only flirted." Heather said.

"And it serves you right, seriously," Lesley said in a angry tone.

"Wait, you all flirted with guys? Including Maddy?" Devon asked grinning.

"You all are so naïve," Natasha said from behind a computer screen.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Maddy is really good at flirting when she wants to be. It was her idea for all of us to well you know," Courtney said tossing her hair out of her face.

"Maddy flirts?" Hunter asked from beside Lynn. (they are dating)

"Yeah and please don't tell her we told you, please!" Heather asked looking a little fearful.

"We won't say anything," Taylor said tightly.

"Don't be mad at her! You all started it!" Lesley said extremely angry now. And she doesn't get mad.

"I'm not mad," and he didn't really look mad at all. He was practically grinning. I could hear Maddy coming down the stairs by herself.

She walked into the kitchen and Taylor went over and gave her a hug! Yeah a hug. I don't really even hug Max and we are dating.

She looked confused, but hugged him back.

"What was that for?" she asked after Taylor pulled away. And she looked a little freaked. Like me, Taylor didn't show much emotion around other people, plus he hugged her and she likes him.

"For being you," he replied. She shook her head as Max walked into the kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts and one of my t-shirts. She walked over to me and threw her arms around me.

I smirked at her, but held her close.

"Sweet tamales! The pizza boy is H-O-T!" Lesley exclaimed from where she was looking out the window.

"I call dibs!" Courtney yelled.

"You got dibs last time and I saw him first!" Lesley said viciously as she went to answer the door. Courtney sat down in the hallway and stared at the pizza boy.

"I wonder if people think we are crazy?" Maddy asked herself.

"Yes. Yes they do," Nikki said walking into the kitchen. Her and Roxy grabbed a piece of pizza and went into the dining room.

Devon, Iggy, Heather and Nudge followed, then Courtney, Lesley, Hunter and Lynn.

"Ok do you want revenge on Jeff or do you want to help him?" Maddy asked closing the kitchen door behind her.

"Depends what's the plan?" Max asked. I was confused. Max and Maddy are planning something.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going to get Krystal and Jeff together along with Heather and Devon, but Devon's is going to painful. I wanted to know if you want Jeff to be a little tortured or not?" Maddy explained. "They are going to play 7 minutes in heaven and Jeff can either get stuck with Krystal or Roxy. It's your choice."

"Um how about Roxy," Max said eating her pepperoni pizza.

"Ok," Taylor said, "How exactly are we doing this?"

"You are going to be God and pull two numbers, just remember that Jeff's number is 14 and Devon's is 7 we will do the rest," Natasha said.

"You are kind of evil," Shawn said, "I like it!"

I saw Max roll her eyes and grinned a bit.

I pulled away from Max and followed Taylor and Shawn as we went to go get the rest of the boys. This is going to be fun.

Max P.O.V.

I had to admit their plan was good if not really that believable, but they don't have a choice.

"Ok we are playing 7 minutes in Heaven," Maddy said after all of us girls got settled in one of the living rooms (the boys were in the other).

"Max am going to be God, and is am going to draw two numbers out of this hat," she kept going after I passed out all the numbers. She handed me the hat and left the room.

Everyone ignored her and I read the two numbers. They were 10 and 1, Nikki and Roxy's numbers. I watched them both. They seemed a bit surprised, but happy.

I'm happy to. That this is rigged because if Fang got stuck in a closet with one of them the game would be called 7 seconds in hell. I would ruin it, because…Fang is mine.

Natasha led Roxy to one closet by the kitchen and Nikki to another by the stairs. Then the boys came out and went into the closet. The rest of us went into the living room, the one with a T.V.

Iggy P.O.V.

I walked slowly into the closet hopping that maybe Nudge was the other person in the room.

That hope left me as soon as I heard the person breathing. It was too fast to be a bird kid. I tried not to sigh and the other person said,

"Hi Jeff!" it was Roxy. I nodded and just sat there.

"So this is awkward," she said after a minute. I nodded again.

"So what exactly should we do? Most people you know…" she trailed off.

"No I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I asked trying to make her uncomfortable.

"You know like kiss," she whispered.

"I am not kissing you," I said rudely. I was irritated and I just want to hold Nudge and kiss her, not be stuck in a closet with a strange person I don't even like.

This could be a long 7 minutes.

Max P.O.V.

"What movie do you want to watch in 7 minutes?" Maddy asked holding up some movies.

"Twilight!" Heather exclaimed grabbing the DVD. All the girls in the room agreed while the boys groaned.

"I've seen this movie like 8 times. I really don't need to see it a ninth," Taylor complained.

"Please?" Maddy whimpered getting up and walking over to Taylor. She sat down right next to him. "It's my favorite movie," she added drawing circles on his bare chest (none of the guys at the party were wearing shirts) and looking through her eyelashes at him. Wow.

"I was going to let you watch it anyway," Taylor replied.

"Yeah I know," she said still leaning on him.

"Then why did you just do that?"

"I wanted you to want to watch the movie," she replied. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed, but nodded.

"UGH! 7 minutes is such a long time!" Heather exploded. It had been 1:43 so far.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" we all heard Devon yell from the hallway.

"It's a good thing the walls are soundproof or my parents would be killing us right now," Maddy said quietly.

Heather sat there biting her nail while the rest of us talked. Nudge was being unusually silent which meant the game was bugging her too.

"Ok the 7 minutes are up," Maddy said handing Nudge and Heather the keys to the closets. They both practically ran out of the room.

She grabbed a camera from the table and went and sat in the doorway. She waited then grinned and waved the rest of us over.

In the hallway Iggy and Nudge were kissing. They were pressed against each other, holding onto each other. Maddy snapped a couple pictures then all at once we all said,

"AWW!" while the boys wolf whistled in the background. They both pulled away, blushing.

"Um Roxy and Nikki went into their rooms," Iggy informed us.

Iggy P.O.V.

I heard the door open quietly and Nudge say,

"The 7 minutes are up," I heard Roxy walk out of the room and I stood up and kissed Nudge.

"What was that for?" she asked when I pulled away.

"I really like you and I wish you were the one in the closet not Roxy," I felt her smile and she said,

"I like you too. That was the longest 7 minutes of my life," the she pressed herself to me and kissed me again. I heard a weird noise then a bunch of girls said AWW! While the guys wolf whistled.

I blushed and I could feel Nudge's cheeks heat up too.

"Um Roxy and Nikki went into their rooms," I said trying to change the subject.

Devon P.O.V.

I looked at Taylor and Maddy as my number and Jeff's was called. I stood up and hoped to myself that I didn't get stuck with Nikki.

She's such a snob sometimes. I don't know why she acts like she always needs attention and why nothing is ever her fault.

I followed Maddy and she let Iggy into one of the closets and led me to another.

It was dark inside and I could hear breathing somewhere next to me.

"Um this is Nikki," Ew and obviously she can't see either.

"Devon," I said quietly. I felt her breathing increase and suddenly she was almost on top of me. I shoved her off of me and yelled,

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I stayed as far away from Nikki that was allowed and waited in uncomfortable silence for 7 minutes.

As soon as the door opened Nikki shoved me out of the way and ran up the stairs shoving Roxy out of the way in order to do so.

"Hey," Heather said looking down at her toes. I grinned at her and picked her up bridal style and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I replied sitting her down on the countertop and putting my arms around her.

"That was a really long 7 minutes," she commented.

"At least you weren't in with Nikki and me," I replied looking into her brown eyes.

"I wish I had been in there instead of Nikki," she said looking into my eyes. I leaned forward and connected my lips to hers. When I pulled away I said,

"So what's our payback going to be? I can't believe Maddy planned this," I added when I say her confusion. She smiled and hopped of the counter and out of my embrace.

I watched her retreat and open one of the cupboards that only held sauerkraut. She dug around and pulled out…Oreos!

Max P.O.V.

"Wait if you two are in the hallway and Roxy and Nikki are in their rooms, where is Devon and Heather?" Maddy asked looking at Iggy.

"They are in the kitchen," Fang said from the chair he was sitting in.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I can hear them talking," he replied.

"What would they be doing in the kitchen?" Taylor asked.

Maddy growled and hopped up throwing the camera at Taylor. He caught it and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"They are eating my secret stash of Oreos!" then she left. She came back a couple minutes later with Devon and Heather in tow.

"Ok we are watching Twilight," Maddy said putting the DVD in and plopping down next to Taylor.

He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest. Ok I think I missed something.

I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and made my way over to Fang who was still sitting on his chair. I sat down on his lap and snuggled up against him.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer. I sighed and looked around the room.

Heather and Devon were sitting next to each other holding hands as were Nudge and Iggy. Lynn and Hunter were playing cards and watching the show.

Roxy and Nikki were still in their rooms. Natasha and Shawn were making out on the love seat. How ironic. **(that's for you RosalieM!)**

Again I think I missed something.

"Oh hey Maddy who called earlier?" Devon asked.

"Kristi,"

"What did she want?" Taylor asked around Maddy who was now on his lap with her arms around him.

"She wanted to invite all of us to this party she is throwing a week before the Valentine's Day Dance," she replied.

"Ew you have a dance for Valentine's Day?" I asked. I so did not want to go.

"Yes, but even if you don't go to the dance please come to her party!" Maddy pleaded. I shrugged and she smiled at me.

When we got to the scene in "Twilight" where Bella and Edward were making out on her bad and she was wearing her panties, Devon wolf whistled and hollered,

"Whoa! Make out scene! Shield your eyes!" I rolled my eyes and Fang kissed the spot right below my ear and whispered,

"I wonder if that's what we look like when we make out?" I shrugged and kissed him on the lips.

Somewhere during the movie Maddy had fallen asleep, so Taylor had adjusted the two of them so they were laying down.

Now he had his arms around her waist, while the two of them laid on their sides.

I watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it ended Taylor gently woke up Maddy (she and Lynn were the only one's who fell asleep).

She yawned and lead the girls to her room, were we set up our sleeping bags. She set her phone alarm for 3 in the morning because it was only mid-night and we all fell asleep.

Fang P.O.V.

After the girls went to bed us guys cleaned up the kitchen , living room and then went to sleep. I kept thinking about Max in the next room and that' s what I fell asleep thinking about. Max my beautiful Max.

Morning…

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes so I opened my eyes. I was shivering a little because sometime in the night I had kicked off my blankets. I rolled over and saw something green in front of me.

I sat up real fast when I noticed it was Devon's bare back! It was green! WTH! I looked at all the boys still asleep in the room and noticed they were all drawn on. Pictures and letters were all over written in neon colored markers.

I looked down and saw "I love you Nick!" in bright pink letters with a small heart next to it. I sighed. Max.

The girls had done this. I picked up my pillow and threw it at Taylor who sat up real fast and woke up Iggy who woke up Devon. I think you see where this is going. Suddenly everyone was awake.

Their mouths were dropping as they read the things on their chests and on their neighbor's backs.

"Okay so I'm thinking its payback time," Taylor said quietly after staring at his multicolored body in the mirror behind his door. Everyone nodded and we crept into the girls room next door.

Maddy was asleep on the bed, with Max on the trundle beside her. The other girls, minus Nudge, Ella, and the twins were on the floor. We split up sending Iggy, Shawn and Devon into the twin's room.

Carefully Taylor walked over and picked up Maddy bridal style. She muttered his name in her sleep, but didn't wake up. We took them outside and…dropped them in the pool.

"What the heck!!!" Maddy screamed coming up really fast and glaring at us. The other girls followed. They were all awake and staring at us.

As soon as she saw our bodies though she started to giggle. Everyone joined in and as soon as I saw Max's cute messed up hair and her smile I forgave her for drawing all over me. I winked at her and she blushed.

And you know what I had to admit even though it was full of pranks and get together's it was the best sleep over I have ever been to.

Not that I have been to a lot in my poor deprived life.

* * *

**tada! idk if that was very realistic so please let me kno wat u think!**

**also i was wondering what the story alerts are? like the explaination they give doesn't really make a lot of sense so please let me kno if u kno.**

**was that like childish at all? and the next couple of chapters might be a little depressing, but i haven't decided how exactly i am going to go about it so just a warning!**

**please review! :)**


	14. Flirting and weirdness

**ok so here is chapter 14! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

After the sleep over everyone went home. It was really fun, except for waking up in the pool the rest was fun. And now Iggy and Nudge are together.

Practically everyone is together except…Maddy and Taylor. The two people that we wanted to get together are practically the only one's who didn't. How did that happen?

I was mulling over this as Fang walked into my room and hopped on my bed. He has gotten into that habit, of just making himself at home around me and I'm not complaining.

I looked at him, his breathing was really slow, so I assumed he was asleep. I lifted my hand up cautiously and traced the lines of his face; his profound jaw line, his soft lips, his dark eyebrows, and his eyelashes.

I was running my hand through his hair when I realized that he was awake…and smirking at me. I blushed and put my hand back in my lap.

I was waiting for him to say something, but he seemed content to just lay there memorizing me.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. I raised and eyebrow asking, _What?_

"You," then he kissed me. I sighed. I will never tire of him…and his kisses. When we pulled away I panted and said,

"You already had me,"

"Just wanted to make sure. Don't like Todd," I frowned here we are back to small sentence. No scratch that. That wasn't a sentence.

"What?" Fang asked tracing my lips as I was frowning, looking concerned.

"I thought we were past the whole "I only talk in phrases, not full sentences," phase?"

He laughed and kissed me again. When he pulled away I laid down with my head on his chest and…fell asleep. What else?

Iggy P.O.V.

I was sitting in my all white room and staring at the outlines of the objects in my room. The bed, chair, desk, door, Nudge, guitar, bookshelf. WAIT! Nudge?

"Nudge?" I asked looking at her silhouette in the doorway.

"Hey Iggy," she greeted bouncing into my room and sitting on my desk chair.

I nodded and flopped back onto my bed closing my eyes. I felt Nudge's cautious footsteps approach the bed, then I felt her weight on one side of the bed.

Her breathing had picked up slightly and I felt her feather light fingertips tracing my lips. It was deathly silent in the room other than mine and Nudge's breathing.

I wish I could see her. The girl I love. She's so sweet and talkative (that's an understatement) and I want to see her.

I remember her before I became blind, but we were all really little and she was a little kid. I want to see Nudge now the way she looks.

I want to see her eyes and her hair. I want to be able to store that picture in my brain forever.

"Iggy? Are you okay? Because if you're not I can get Dr. M. isn't it cool that she's a vet I mean and we are like part bird. Which is so cool. I love flying! Don't you just love flying? Wouldn't it be cool if everyone could fly? Except then the sky's would be more polluted and I," I cut her off by kissing her and pulling her on top of me.

She froze for a moment and I wondered if I had done the right thing. I mean we were dating, but unlike Max and Fang we don't spend all of our time making out, like they do.

She started reacting and kissed me back forcefully. Hmm I thought maybe she might like an escape from our everyday life at least for awhile anyway.

I rolled over so I was hovering over her, when she pulled back. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled and murmured,

"I love you," before going back to kiss me…

Fang P.O.V.

We walked into school on Monday and all I saw was pink. Light pink, hot pink, dark pink, pink, pink, and more pink. It looked like the pink monster exploded or something.

Several signs announced the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance. I remember Natasha or Maddy said something about that…right? I should asked Max if she will go with me.

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Natasha said grinning as she ran up to us in the hallway before homeroom.

"Hey," Max said amused.

"Ok so they didn't get together at the party and both of their status's is single. Sooo we have to get them together. I was thinking blind date."

"Let's just let them get together naturally," Heather suggested. "And after today I think Taylor might tell her he likes her."

"Why's today so special?" Max asked taking my question right out of my mouth.

"Because Maddy and I are related so naturally we both have good looks so with what's she's wearing any guy with testosterone will probably fall for her," Devon said matter-of-factly.

"Well where is she?" Krystal asked.

"Right there," Natasha said pointing to the double doors.

"Oh I should probably warn you that this is also to get back at Taylor for flirting with a cashier at Texas Steakhouse. So you all get to see her flirting," Devon said.

"Yeah oh joy," Heather said.

"She'll stay away from Devon. I should be the one worried I mean seriously if Shawn…" Natasha trailed off.

"If Shawn what?" Taylor asked opening his locker.

"Likes Maddy,"

"Shawn doesn't like Maddy he likes you! Oops I wasn't supposed to say that," Taylor said trailing off.

Suddenly Hunter wolf-whistled, and we turned to see Lynn draped on his arm laughing at Maddy who was blushing. I glanced at Taylor whose mouth was open slightly.

Maddy was wearing a very short black jean short, with a silky purple tank top and golden flats. She was wearing a pair of white sunglasses that she perched on the top of her head. A long gold necklace of circled links were around her neck and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with her bangs out of the pony tail.

She did look very pretty, but Max is my girl so I have to say I like her better even if she is only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Maddy waved to us and walked to her locker. All the guys turned from their lockers to look at her walk to hers. Taylor's jaw tighten and he walked over to her.

She raised her eyebrows and stared at him before slamming her locker shut and walking (very seductively I might add) to her homeroom class. Taylor scowled and walked the opposite direction.

"Um she's good," I commented, earning a glare from Max. I leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Hmm I love you," I said when I pulled away. She smiled at me and looked at Heather.

"Hey so what's up with Roxy and Nikki? Are they still here?" she asked curiously.

"Yes they might stay for a quarter of school, because Nikki is mad at her parents and Roxy will do anything to stay on Roxy's good side," Heather informed us.

"Yeah poor us, we have to live with them," Devon said before sprinting down the hall to enter homeroom as the bell rang.

This could end up being a very interesting day. Maddy flirting with guys? Who knew.

Max P.O.V.

We got to school and were talking to our friends when Maddy walked into the school in clothes that made her look really good.

Basically I'm just happy that Fang's mine and that she likes Taylor. We went to homeroom that just so happens to be Maddy's homeroom. The bell had just rang and when we walked into the room Maddy was slipping into a chair next to Todd.

My mortal enemy.

I felt bad for Maddy. Todd's so obnoxious and no one should be stuck with him. He was practically drooling over Maddy and kept talking to her. She was frowning and finally raised her hand.

Miss Kim called on her and she said,

"Is there any chance I can change desks?"

"Why?" Miss Kim asked.

"I don't like being sexually harassed," she said angrily glaring at Todd. His face turned red and Miss Kim sent him to the principal's office. After class I hurried over to her.

"Was he seriously sexually harassing you?" I asked looking into her eye shadowed and mascara coated eyes.

"Yeah aren't guys such jerks sometimes?" she said angrily.

"Hey I resent that!" a burly football player said.

"Oh I didn't mean you," she said putting her hand on his forearm lightly and batting her eyelashes.

"Well if you are done," he said nodding to us. I gestured for him to continue. "I think a pretty girl needs my escort to her next class,"

"Hmm depends on whose asking?" Maddy said flashing a white grin. I could practically see the boy drooling.

_And over all,_ I thought as they walked away,_ Maddy can be a huge flirt. _She was walking with more confidence and she was pretty, and she had brains so she had a lot going for her.

I sighed and went to my next class, which Fang's not in. Taylor and Maddy were both in that class and they were sitting next to each other (assigned seating arrangements).

Maddy would glance at Taylor and he would look at her so she would look away. Then Taylor would look at Maddy so she would look at him and he would look away.

It was quite funny from my point of view. Once again all the guys were staring at Maddy and for both of their sakes I just wish the two of them would get together already.

The rest of the class was uneventful…that is until lunch came around.

Maddy and Taylor both walked into the lunch room at the same time. They glared at each other, and went to get their food. Instead of coming to sit with us like they do everyday Taylor went to sit with Kristi and Jessica, while Maddy went to go sit with the football team.

Instead of eating Maddy stared at Taylor she looked upset not mad, but when Taylor looked over she glared at him. He glared back. She stood up half-way. He mimicked her.

She walked away from the table and headed toward the cafeteria doors. Everyone was looking at the two of them so the lunch room was completely silent.

Taylor ran across the cafeteria and grabbed her arm turning her to him. She jerked her arm away from him and rubbed it.

"So you can just walk away? And I can't?" Taylor asked enraged.

"Yeah! Why do you have to have everything do with what I'm doing? Why do all my decisions have to agree with the way you think?" she replied just as angry.

"Because did you ever think that maybe the whole world isn't about you?!" he said his voice raising. Now people from the hallway were staring at them through the doors.

"Excuse me! Gosh! You're the one whose always flirting with random girls!" she yelled back.

"What do you call this?!" he hollered gesturing to the football table.

"You're the one who hates Kristi and Jessica! What's up with the sudden attraction?" she yelled. I was shocked. I had never seen Maddy mad before and this was furious.

"Oh my gosh," I murmured as Taylor said,

"Aren't you the one who says that football players are a bunch of thick-headed jocks who think they are the best thing since sliced bread!" They were closer now with about a foot between the two of them.

"Maybe I had a change of opinions! Maybe now I think that baseball players are a bunch of conceited jocks who get whatever they want, not a bunch of really attractive guys!" she hollered before freezing. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

Taylor's eyes widened and he said,

"Oh…wait! You've been lying to me?!"

"Well duh!" she replied mad again opening her eyes and glaring at him. Then quickly Taylor pulled her close and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered, closing as she put her hands on his chest.

Devon grinned and wolf whistled as Aww's and more wolf whistlers joined him.

They both pulled away and Maddy buried her head in his chest as Taylor looked at everyone in the cafeteria.

Everyone grew quiet again as Maddy started laughing. When I say laughing I mean laughing. Taylor moved her back and bit and looked at her questioningly.

"Gosh I **am** blind!" she said between giggles. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes!" Heather yelled hopping up from the table. Everyone at our table started laughing and hugging each other. They walked over to our table and the first thing out of Maddy's mouth was,

"Does any one have an extra change of clothes?"

Fang P.O.V.

So that was…weird. I admit it was kind of cute (yes I have feelings!), but it was strange. Most people don't get together in their cafeteria in front of most of the school.

Maddy kept glancing at Taylor and he would catch her and she would blush looking at the table.

Max turned to look at me and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"That was sweet," she whispered looking up at me almost bashful as if she thought I might contradict her for even thinking that.

I leaned down and kissed her nose before whispering back,

"I agree, it almost makes you think that our getting together wasn't as special,"

"Our's was better," she whispered back. We were facing each other and her hands were right above my knees.

"How?" I asked curious.

"We got to make out for a while, but they are in school so even if they wanted to, which they do, they can't," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmm I never thought I could be so lucky," I said grinning touching my lips to hers quickly. She pouted when I pulled away and I said mockingly,

"What I thought there was no making out in school?" she smiled and leaned away from me.

"Hey um I have a question," Max said to the whole table. They all looked at her and she continued,

"Why wouldn't you just get together at the party? Instead you get together in front of practically the whole school."

"Because you wanted to get us together," Taylor said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know that?" Iggy asked.

"Because I accidentally acquired Courtney's diary which was lying open on her bed and it said mine and Taylor's names in huge block letters so I read it and I knew what you were going to do," Maddy replied.

"Oh," Max said surprised.

"Soo…what's wrong with football players?" Iggy asked teasing Maddy.

"Um well it's just that they…I mean their just so…" she trailed off trying to find a word that Iggy and Devon couldn't use against her in a perverted way.

"I guess they just have too much muscle," she said settling on that.** (ok I hope you got what I was implying, but if u didn't sorry)**

"We know what you were going to say," Devon said laughing. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And they are kind of conceited," she added.

"Why do you think that all baseball players are attractive?" I asked picking up on the boy's vibe. Embarrass Maddy.

"Um no," she stammered blushing slightly.

"Yeah she just likes…" Maddy covered Nudge's mouth as she glared at her.

"What do you like?" Taylor asked with a very intense stare. Maddy's hand slipped off of Nudge's mouth and Heather said,

"She likes all of you in your uniforms. She thinks you all look hot," Maddy blushed a dark pink.

"Um yeah well Heather stares at Devon before he goes to sleep when he isn't wearing a shirt. And she thinks he should be on the swim team so she doesn't feel so guilty staring at him," she said ducking behind Taylor so Heather couldn't stop her from saying anything.

Heather took a huge in breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah well Max thinks that her mom's chocolate cookies are almost better than Fang's kisses," she said suddenly.

"Hey I never told you that! Oops," she added looking at me.

"Don't worry about it," Iggy said. "Nick said he likes his blog better than you when you are PMS'ing."

"Yeah Jeff made a bomb once that when it was let off it said, 'I love you Nudge'. She didn't see it," Fang shot back.

"Krystal took Jeff''s wallet and spent the money in it on clothing," Courtney said than added,

"Lesley thinks that Vince is an awesome kisser even though she is dating Gary,"

"At least we don't dream about naked guys," Nudge and Lesley said at the exact same time.

"Oh and Ella smoked a cigarette once," Nudge added.

"Lynn only dates boys who work on farms," Maddy said.

"Devon dated twins once…at the same time," Taylor said.

"Taylor used to cry himself to sleep when his mom wasn't home," Devon said.

"I was three," Taylor replied.

"Max talks about Nick when she dreams all the time," Ella said.

"Ok? So does anyone have extra clothes?" Maddy asked.

Heather handed her, her car keys and Maddy left. Everyone went to class.

Max P.O.V.

School was almost over and I was looking for Fang so we could go home, when I saw him in a classroom with…Kristi. She was pressed up against him kissing him.

As I watched Fang shoved Kristi off of him, said something that made her cower then stormed out of the room…right into me.

I looked up at his face, a little hurt. He kissed me long and hard. So long actually that I forgot where we were and why I was mad (actually I forgot that as soon as he kissed me. I'm weak I know).

He pulled away and we walked to the car. When we got there instead of going to the drivers side he walked with me to the passenger door.

He pushed me up against the door and kissed me again. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back. Both of his hands were against the door of the car by my head.

When he pulled away he looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong Fang?" I asked.

"Um nothing I was just wondering, you know if maybe…maybe you would like to go to the dance with me?" he searched my eyes to figure out if I was happy or mad.

"Yeah," I replied a bit flustered. I mean it was a little weird that he was so nervous. Why would he think I wouldn't want to go. Yeah I have to wear a dress, but I'll be with Fang and that will make up for it.

He grinned brighter than the Arizona sun and kissed me again before opening my door like the Prince Charming he is and he drove me home.

(Incase you're wondering Nudge and Iggy are currently under the bleachers making out and when they find out we left them they will be pissed, but I can worry about that later, right now I'm with Fang...)

* * *

**ok so a little of that was mushy and lovey dovey and all that, but i thought i was sweet.**

**please tell me what u liked and disliked about this chapter or about the story in general.**

**i think i am going to start another story so look out it will be called something like Fang's Girl, but i'm not quite sure yet.**

**um i want to thank everyone who has read my story and stuck with it and reviewed and all that. ily guys! seriously u all make me very happy.**

**so thank you and please review! :)**


	15. Shopping and Pools

**ok here is chapter 15! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

When we got home Iggy and Nudge were waiting for us. Now you may be wondering how they got home before us without a car.

Well Fang being the incredibly courteous guy he is, he decided to take me out for dinner.

We went to a very nice restaurant and incase you were wondering I think we spent more time kissing than we did actually eating or talking. Gosh I just love Fang. Everything about him really. The way he walks and talks and just everything.

Gosh I sound like a love sick teenager. Oh wait…I am.

So when we got home Iggy and Nudge yelled at us for not waiting for them and all that, but I missed most of it, because I was thinking about Fang. Like usual.

When they were done Nudge said,

"OMG! Have you heard about the roses?"

"What?" I asked, now paying attention.

"Ok so you know about the Valentine's Day Dance right?" she asked. I nodded and she continued.

"Well every year instead of voting for the king and queen it is judged on how many roses you get. Everyone purchases roses for anyone they want and you can put a note on it. Then the student council members pass them out keeping tally of each person's Valentine Roses. Who ever has the most is king and queen!"

"How do you know that?" Fang asked a little amused at her excitement.

"Oh see well Courtney loves Valentines Day like me and she is on the student council so she was telling me about it,"

I nodded and exited the kitchen. As corny as that sounded it did seem sweet, because no matter what everyone should get a rose even if they aren't awarded king or queen.

I went into my room and changed into my bathing suit. Even though we have a pool I haven't actually used it yet. I told the flock and Ella to meet me in the pool in five minutes so I wasn't surprised when I walked downstairs and they were laughing, splashing and playing in the pool.

I dropped my towel on a chair and went over to the hot tub by Fang.

He glanced at me, then looked back and normally I would tell him he's being a sexist pig. That is if I wasn't also staring at him.

I could feel were his eyes lingered on my body and I felt my face heat up. Fang stood up out of the hot tub and pulled me in and sitting me on his lap.

"I forgot to tell you how much I liked your suit on Friday," he murmured nibbling my ear. A shiver went down my spine and I tilted my neck as he kissed it leaving a trail of hot kisses on my neck where his lips were.

"Does that mean you like it?" I asked breathless.

"Yeah, but I think it has something to do with the girl in the bikini," he replied back just as breathless.

I smiled at him and kissed him. It was a long, slow kiss the kiss everyone wants to have and I was. I turned in his lap so I was straddling him with my legs wrapped around his waist.

He licked my bottom lip and I groaned at the same time an unseen force made me stop kissing Fang.

I opened my eyes in surprise and saw Angel pouting down at us.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked pulling her down so she was beside us while I slid off of Fang's lap.

"You never want to play with us anymore and all you think about is kissing Fang," she said sadly. I never thought that our relationship was hurting the flock, but it was and I couldn't have that.

I didn't want to, but maybe Fang and I shouldn't be together.

_NO! Max I don't want you to break up with him, I just want you to play with us today!_ Angel thought into my head.

"Ok what do you want to play?" I asked Angel.

"Marco Polo! And I'm it!" so Fang and I followed Angel to the pool where everyone else was swimming.

Angel explained the rules, then went to the middle of the pool, closed her eyes and yelled "Marco!"

We are responded "Polo." While moving around so Angel wouldn't find us. Angel headed towards me and Gazzy so I moved behind him and Angel tagged him.

"Hey!" he said, but went to become the Marcoer.

So that is how I spent my afternoon, playing Marco Polo with my most favorite people on Earth.

After we all changed and ate dinner, Ella, Mom, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I were all talking (Gazzy and Angel were in bed).

"Oh I need to take you all shopping for clothes for the dance!" Mom said suddenly.

"OMG! That would be amazing!" Nudge said quickly.

"Let's go on Saturday!" Mom said with more enthusiasm than I could ever muster.

"Are you all going with someone?" Mom asked. I don't know why we are going on Saturday the dance isn't for another three weeks.

"Yeah. Tommy asked me yesterday," Ella said. The question was mostly geared towards her. I mean she already knew about the rest of us.

We talked a bit longer until mom told us we needed to go to bed, because we have school in the morning.

Isn't she just the best. No one ever used to tell me when to go to bed. No one cared enough.

I love my mom.

I went in and kissed Angel good-night and read her a bedtime story and then told Gazzy not to stay up to late reading (for an eleven year old boy he loves to read).

Then I went and took a long shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed, although not in that order.

And when I walked out of the bathroom, the best sight awaited me.

Fang was lying, shirtless, on top of my bed, waiting for me.

I smiled at the sight of him and skipped over to my bed. Fang opened one eye to look at me before opening the other and saying,

"Why are you so happy?"

"I live in the most amazing house, with the best mom and the best siblings, with the bestest friends ever and the most absolutely greatest, most gorgeous, extremely kind boyfriend any girl could ask for. And I get to go to a dance with him," I said pleasantly.

He looked at me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked looking at me a little concerned. And I guess he should be I don't go around just spilling my heart to people everyday.

"I'm just perfect," I said lightly kissing his lips. He smiled up against my lips and kissed me back.

I pulled back, crawled under the covers with Fang and snuggled close to him.

I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep, having pleasant dreams all night.

Fang P.O.V.

When I heard Max say all those things I thought maybe she had a fever. She never goes around portraying her emotions like that.

She gave me a sweet kiss the kind I live for and fell asleep with her head on my chest. I watched her sleep for about a half an hour before actually trying to go to sleep.

I woke up in the morning about 5ish and we don't get up until like 7 so I have two hours to sit and stare at the most beautiful being lying next to me.

She stirred lightly and turned her body to that she was laying half on me. I stroked her hair gently. She murmured something in her sleep and I leaned forward to catch it.

"'ang, I 'ove you," I smirked and kissed her forehead. Those four words are the best four words Max has ever said to me.

I laid back and listened to Max's breathing until she woke up.

"Hey baby," I murmured holding her close.

"morning," she said yawning. I kissed her forehead then left her room so she could get dressed. Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing her dress.

_Oh wow, _I thought,_ a horny Fang. Not a good thing._

I got dressed in my usual black attire and went down into the kitchen. When I got down there Max was putting up Angel's hair and talking to Gazzy. She's such a motherly figure, but at seventeen she shouldn't have to be.

She must have felt me staring at her, because she turned around and blushed. I smirked at her and went to get breakfast.

Max P.O.V.

When we got to school (it's Friday) there were long tables filled with roses and signs advertising them.

I sighed here comes the popularity contest.

"Hey guys," Maddy said coming up to us with a lovesick expression on her face.

"Don't you just love Valentine's Day?" she asked looking up at Taylor. They were holding hands.

Fang was smirking beside me and I nodded. It was okay I guess. Kind of too lovie dovie, but then again I've never had a boyfriend for Valentine's Day.

The day passed quickly and when we got home, Mom left Jeb in charge of Angel and Gazzy while she took the rest of us dress and tux shopping.

When we got to the mall we went into the dressy stores all the really expensive one's that we never went into.

Once we got in there Ella and Nudge went wild. They took any dresses that they liked to try on. Mom helped me pick some out.

She said I should get a colorful dress because it was Valentine's Day and all, but I wasn't sure.

I watched Ella come out in various dresses, but she decided on a v-neck dress that had thick straps and waistline. It was a mixture of different colored pinks. **(go to Google images and type in dressy dresses. It's the 20th**** one on the first page)**

Then it was my turn I tried on, not as many as Ella, but still a lot of dresses and decided on a blue dress, that narrowed at the waist and was a scoop neck. **(on Google images under blue dresses. It is the 19****th**** one on the first page)**

The dress Nudge decided on was a strapless green dress. It came right above her knees. She also got a white shrug to put on over it. **(on Google images under green dresses. It's the 19****th**** one on the first page)**

After that we got shoes and the boys rented tuxes. Over all I thought it was a little fun. Then Mom had to run some errands so we sat in the car while she went to Kroger and Wal-Mart.

Everyone wanted to play 'Would You Rather' so we did. It was Iggy's turn and he picked me.

"Max would you rather be a slut or a hoe?"

"They're the same thing," Ella said.

"No a hoe gets paid," Iggy said.

"Then I say hoe," everyone laughed and it was my turn,

"Fang would you rather be female or a cat?" Fang hates cats. I don't know why, but he does.

"Um a cat," Fang said after a moment of pondering.

Mom came back and we stopped as cool as my mom is she wouldn't appreciate our choices.

When we got home I went straight to my room to do homework.

I was growling in fusteration when Fang walked in my room.

"Need some help?" he asked at my pained expression.

"Yes why is algebra so confusing?" I asked.

He laughed and helped me finish my homework, when we were done I leaned back so I was lying on top of him.

He smirked and wrapped him arms around me. I felt myself leaning in, pulled into his hypotonic trance.

I kissed him lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair.

I thought back on my life. I live in a gorgeous house, with great siblings, a somewhat normal life, I always have food and clothes, I go to a nice school, I have nice friends, great parents, and I have the most amazing and best kisser of a boyfriend.

How could my life get any better?

* * *

**srry its short i just wanted to update so u all would kno im still writing this story.**

**please tell me wat u think. ill update later this week sometime.**

**please review! :)**


	16. My First Date

**here is some of my Niggy attempts. tell me wat u think! enjoy!**

* * *

Iggy P.O.V.

Nudge and I had just gotten together and I already knew that I love her. She's the best.

She's the most caring, considerate, sweet, lovable, avian American I know. Max has this thing about yelling at me for bombs that I totally say were Gazzy's fault, (sorry bro.)

Anyway back to Nudge, I asked her to the Valentine's Day Dance and she was totally ecstatic. I love making her happy and excited. She's the best.

Usually when I put my hand over her mouth to make her stop talking I don't really want her to stop talking.

She's always saying things that make it easier for me to picture what is going on around me. She's like my eyes. Plus when she rambles I always learn something new about her.

Who knew that she really likes hippos?

I love being able to go to school and being able to put my arm around her when we are in the halls, or put my hand on her thigh when we are eating lunch (Angel said she loves it when I do that), and being able to tell all my guy friends that she's mine.

My Nudge. My wonderful, amazing, astounding, awe-inspiring, stupendous, and terrific Nudge.

Got to love her, which brings me back to my previous pondering. How do I tell her I love her?

I know Fang did, they tell each other all the time. They are like two lovesick puppies running around, and we already have a lovesick dog.

Anyway I think I'm going to ask her out. I mean I already have to the dance…reread the third paragraph.

I should ask Fang for advice, though Max and Nudge are nothing alike.

Max keeps all her emotions to herself, Nudge basically tells the world. Max is always quiet, Nudge never shuts up (still love her for it though). Max hates shopping, Nudge loves it.

I know! I'll take her shopping. Heck why not. Then we could go out to eat or see a movie…or both.

I might need to steal the Max card for the day though, but it would be worth it.

I should ask Fang to get it from Max…

I got up and walked out of my room and into Nudge's.

"Hey beautiful," I said walking into her room, she was sitting on her bed.

"Hey you can't even see me," she replied teasingly.

"Yeah, but my intuition just tells me that," I replied laying down beside her on the bed.

She traced my jaw line up to my eyebrows and back down to my lips. She has gotten into the habit of doing that. I think that she just wants to see what it's like for me.

I usually do that to her.

I pulled her head down and kissed her lightly.

"So I want to ask you something," I said when I pulled away.

"Sure anything," she replied.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I asked apprehensively.

"OMG! Are you serious! Yes! What are we going to do? Oh my gosh I'm so excited, I get to wear something really cute and…"

"Nudge sweetie," I said interrupting her. "I thought we could go shopping, then out to eat, then see a movie or something."

She got really quiet and I thought maybe I did something wrong for a moment before she squealed and tackled me with a hug.

"You are the greatest, most wonderful boyfriend a girl could ever ask for!" she said a little bashfully.

I kissed her again. Ahh I want to tell her I love her so badly, I'll just have to wait for our date.

After a couple more minutes of talking of sweet nothingness I left her room and walked to Max's.

I was a little hesitant of going in there, because who knew what her and Fang are doing in there?

I knocked quietly on the door and Max said 'Come in'.

I walked in and said,

"Hey Max. I was wondering if…well maybe…"

"Iggy spit it out," she said.

"Well Nudge and I are going out and I was wondering if I could use the unlimited Max card?"

"Yeah sure, I guess. When is it?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking Saturday," I replied.

I turned around and walked out of her room. Really just the thought of being in there after what her and Fang do 'behind closed doors' or so to say, is revolting.

I love Max (as a sister) and Fang (strictly bro to bro), but I really don't like hearing the two of them "suck face", and I can hear them better than everyone else.

It's one of the grossest things ever. I still don't know why Dr. M. or Jeb haven't said anything about it…or make them stop.

Anyway I went into my room and tried to get some sleep, all this living a normal life has gotten me used to loving sleep.

The rest of the week passed quickly for me and finally it was Saturday. Time for the big date.

Nudge P.O.V.

OMG! Iggy asked me out like three days ago and today is Saturday! I'm so excited. I get to wear a really cute outfit and then we are going to the mall! I love the mall. They have like such cute clothing! I like love Aeropostale, and Abercrombie and American Eagle!

Angel interrupted my silent rampage by walking into my room, with all of our combined make up.

"Let's get you ready for this!" Angel said throwing me a towel and pushing me into the bathroom to take a shower.

I took my shower, then Angel blow-dried my hair, while Max sat on my bed and watched us. Just so you know our date is at 1:30 even though we live in the same house and like it's so early cause you can never spend too much time shopping.

Then Angel helped me curl my hair in little ringlets. I put on some blush, eye shadow and some lip gloss. Iggy said he thinks I'm more beautiful without a lot of makeup.

Isn't that the sweetest thing you have ever heard?!

I decided to wear a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark pink tank top, a white jacket, and a pair of purple converse sneakers.

I was also wearing a pair of silver dangly earrings and my silver necklace.

"Oh Nudge you look so pretty," Max said in that way that the mom always does on their daughter's first date.

I went over and gave her a hug, then practically ran down the stairs to see Iggy.

He was standing in the hallway at the end of the stairs, in a pair of light denim jeans and a red shirt.

I walked up to him and took his hand and he led me out of the house and into my first real date.

Iggy P.O.V.

I was a little nervous about taking Nudge out to the mall, because when we go with the whole flock she always has to have someone's opinion, but I can't give it to her, because I can't see.

_That's why Fang is taking me to the mall, so I can send you pictures of her in your head! _Angel said in a chipper voice in my head.

**How are you going to explain that I can see without telling her you are here?**

_I'll just make her not think about it, unless you want to tell her._

**Ok, ok just get out of my head!** I replied, but inwardly happy because that way if Nudge asks, which she will then I won't have to come up with something creative off the top of my head.

Nudge and I rode the bus, because obviously I can't see and Nudge can't drive so we took the bus.

When we got to the mall, Nudge was chattering away as she led me into the mall. The cool air conditioned well air hit me full blast as we walked into the mall cooling me from the heat of the Arizona sun.

"OO! We should go to American Eagle first! They are having a sale!" so we walked in that direction. Nudge was talking about the people we were walking by, the stores and the food stands.

We walked into American Eagle, the only reason I know that is because they were playing some type of bad hip-hop music and some strong smelling cologne. **(hey did you know that if you look up the definition of cologne, it's actually perfumed toilet water! Lol, who knew?)**

Nudge started picking up things and exclaiming how cute/hot/sparkly/cool all of them were. I smiled.

That's my Nudge.

"Ok do you want to try them on?" I asked really wanting to see some of the clothes on her. I could hear Angel giggling in my head.

"Yeah come on!" she said excitedly taking me to the dressing rooms.

The first image of her when I closed my eyes, was of her light mocha skin, her dark hair curled in ringlets, and her full, pink lips.

The I noticed the outfit. It was a short jean skirt that showed off her amazing legs and a lime green silky looking top. She looked amazing. Her face was a little expectant, but closed, like she knew that I couldn't tell her how much I loved the way it showed off her curves and how the green in the shirt brought out her eyes. **(I know her eyes are brown, but certain colors do that to eyes)**

"Wow, Nudge that looks amazing on you!" I said hesitantly to see if she would ask how I know that. Here comes the yelling.

Nudge P.O.V.

I walked out of the dressing room, wanting someone to give me their opinion, but knowing I wasn't going to get it because Iggy is blind, when Iggy said,

"Wow, Nudge that looks amazing on you!" I was confused for a second as to how he knows what I look like when Angel 'said'

_Me and Fang are here and I'm letting him see through pictures I'm sending him. Don't let him you know that I am here, he wanted you to have a great first date without feeling like you are being watched._

**Aww! He's so sweet!** I kicked Angel out of my head and went over and kissed Iggy slowly, tentatively on the lips.

I then walked back into the dressing room to get changed again. I decided to get the first outfit, because it was one of the first times Iggy has seen me recently. I mean he saw me when I was little, but that was a while ago.

When we finished in American Eagle, we went to like all of the amazing stores (minus Victoria's Secret) that Angel and I always drag Max into.

Iggy went without complaint. I think I should take him shopping with me more often.

I was a little hungry because I hadn't eaten much for lunch because I was nervous about our date so I said,

"Hey I'm hungry, do you want to get some pretzels or something? Don't you just love pretzels? I really love that sweet dip that you can get to dip your pretzel in! Oh! Isn't pretzel a weird word? I mean I wonder who came up with it? What if it was like some guys like daughter's nickname or something. Oh! I wonder if someone would name something after me. I mean…."

"Yea Nudge we can get some pretzels," Iggy said laughing at my rambling. I blushed slightly and Iggy squeezed my fingers.

_Nudge! Fang and I are leaving have a fun time!_

I smiled as I stood next to Iggy in line to get the pretzels. A tall, blonde girl was behind the counter. As soon as we stepped up she started eye balling Iggy.

I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I wanted to punch her in the gut, and tear that look off her face. She started twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes and I finally realized that I was jealous.

Iggy P.O.V.

I felt Nudge tense as we got up to order and then I knew why.

"Well hello, How can I help you?" a very whiney girlish voice asked in a perverted way.

Normally I'd laugh, but I was on a date with the hottest, most amazing girl in the world and I was being hitted on.

Oh where is Fang when you need him?

"Hey," I said as coldly as possible moving my hand out of Nudge's and putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I would like three pretzels and some sweet dip to go along,"

"Jeffy, Can I have some lemonade?" Nudge said in a very seductive voice that should be illegal to come from a fifteen year olds mouth.

"Yeah sure babe, anything for you," I replied catching on. I felt Nudge trying to hold back her giggling as she took the lemonade and a pretzel and I paid. I grabbed the other two pretzels and the dip and hooked my fingers in Nudge's belt loop so she could lead me to a table.

That was really weird, normally Max and Fang are the one's being hit on and I just figured I wasn't very attractive, but here I am being hit on.

To bad I just love Nudge so danged much.

I would never hurt her.

"Yummy! This is so good," Nudge said moaning in delight. I smiled at her and she lifted my hand and had me touch her face so I could tell she was smiling.

"It is good," I agreed still smiling. Nudge seems to have that effect on me.

After we were done at the mall, it was 6ish so we decided we would go to the movies, then go out to eat.

We went to go see New Moon, the second movie of the Twilight series. Nudge kept whispering to me what was happening, but it wasn't the same as watching it.

Half-way through I put my arm around her shoulders, almost immediately she leaned into me. I smiled slightly.

How could I ask for anyone better than her?

Nudge P.O.V.

The movie was amazing! Taylor Lautner is so hot! He looks so sexy in all the scenes without a shirt on. Hmm, I wonder what Iggy would look like in those scenes?

The town near the mall had an outdoor type plaza thing with different restaurants and stores.

We picked a French restaurant, because French food is really good! Paris was so much fun. I loved those croissant things. They were divine.

We ordered then I described the restaurant to him. It was a little café styled room, with outdoor seating and dimmed lights.

The waiter came with our food and we dug in ignoring the stares people were giving us.

After dinner Iggy paid and we went outside.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested taking my hand. I felt my heart rate pick up and I led him over to a sidewalk next to a lake.

Half-way through Iggy stopped and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. It was much better than my first kiss. I remember that my first kiss was with one of the boys in my class from Virginia. After us 'dating' I realized that he was just a huge player and so I dumped him.

Iggy's lips were very soft and he tasted like chocolate.

I smiled up against his lips and then he pulled away.

The sun was setting on the lake behind him, his arms were around my waist one was behind my neck. It was so gorgeous and precious that I just felt happy to be able to be in that moment, at that time, with Iggy.

"Nudge," Iggy said in a slow, quiet voice. "I love you." I froze. He loves me? Oh my gosh! HE LOVES ME!!

"I love you too!" I said really happy.

We walked a bit longer, before heading home. The last thought of mine before our date ended was,

_This was the best first date, with the best guy ever!_**yay! for Niggy! ok please let me kno wat u think.**

* * *

**also i have a poll up and i would really appreciate some voters. **

**also PLEASE read the only thing on my profile and do it! this is me forcing u! please for the sake of Max and her flock!**

**sooo please review!**


	17. Bad Pickup lines Max POV

**i finally updated! *screams and jumps up and down!* **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Nudge left with Iggy for her first date. I knew she would have fun, I just hope that Iggy doesn't hit on another girl. We don't call him a sexist pig for nothing.

"Iggy won't hurt Nudge!" Angel said in a chipper voice.

I nodded, but I wasn't quite sure, I just don't want either of them to get hurt.

Fang and Angel left, I don't know where they went. Probably some father/daughter bonding or something like that.

Angel's just like my daughter and since Fang is second in command, she would be his daughter too.

Ella dragged me into her room, (she had been at a friends house). I sat down on her bed and waited for her to talk.

"Tommy was flirting with Tasha, the really popular girl in our class, and now they are going to the dance together!" then she started crying.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. I sat her down on the bed and comforted her.

Well this sucks. Ella's amazing. I don't know why anyone would ever turn her down.

Guys just suck sometimes! **(girls can be just as bad if not worse, so I'm not being sexist!)**

"It's okay. If he turned you down then he's just not worth it!" I said with venom in my voice. I want to hurt this boy for hurting my younger sister.

"Let's go somewhere!" I suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Where?" Ella asked looking up at me with a tear stained face.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked curiously.

"Oh how about that coffee place?" she suggested.

"Whatever you want to do," I replied.

"Let's go get Gazzy," she suggested again. That sounds good. I don't usually spend a lot of time around Gazzy, because he has Iggy and Angel.

I know that sounds like I don't care, but I do. It's just hard for me to always be with everyone at the same time, so this would be good for me.

I get to spend some quality time with Gazzy.

"Hey buddy," I said walking into Gazzy's messy and slightly smelly room.

"Hi Max," he replied looking up from the sixth Harry Potter book. **(yes the movie is finally coming out! Next Wednesday! Woo-hoo…and on with the story!)**

"Ella and I are going to the coffee place around the corner, you want to come?"

"Yeah sure," he replied putting the book down and walking downstairs with me.

Ella was sitting in the kitchen looking depressed.

"Oh!" Gazzy said suddenly making Ella look at him.

"I have a joke to tell you!" he started.

"Ok,"

"So a man walks into a bar with his horse and the bartenders like…'Hey why the long face!'" he was looking at us expectantly to see if we got it.

Ella giggled. "Long face. Like on a horse! That's good,"

I just smiled. Well Ella is already feeling better. This might not be too hard.

We went outside in the blistering Arizona heat and walked down the sidewalk; Ella, Gazzy, then me.

Gazzy kept up the jokes, and even though they weren't really that funny, (don't tell him that) I think it helped Ella.

We walked into the air-conditioned café place and went up to order our drinks. We all decided on smoothies.

A couple minutes after we sat down a broad-shouldered, husky teenager walked over and started talking to Ella.

Apparently his name is John and he is in three of Ella's classes. They completely ignored us, (not that I'm complaining).

So Gazzy and I got up and went to another table and sat down. I asked him about school, but he didn't tell me much.

I figure he's hiding something from me about school. Either he set off a bomb, or set off a bomb. As you can see I don't have a very good idea.

He didn't want to talk about any of the kids in his class, so maybe there are some bullies, but Gazzy's stronger than most adults so if it was bullies he would take care of it.

"Hi Ryan!" a black haired, dark-skin toned girl said cheerfully, from beside her, I assume her mom.

"Um hey Sally," Gazzy replied back blushing and looking at me guiltily.

I get it now! Gazzy has a crush on this Sally and he didn't want me to know! That's so cute!

I smiled at Sally and gestured for them to sit down.

Sally sat down next to Gazzy while her mom sat on her other side.

"So are you Ryan's mom?" Sally's mom asked.

"No I'm his sister," I replied.

She looked a little embarrassed so I said,

"A lot of people ask if he's my son,"

She relaxed a little before getting up to get some coffee. I looked sadly into my smoothie cup, depressed.

All of my babies are growing up. Sally's mom hit the nail on the head. Gazzy is like my kid. They all are. Well not Fang, he's like their dad, but it feels like they don't care so much anymore.

I know they will always love me, but Nudge is going out on her first date, Gazzy has a crush, for all I know Angel probably likes a guy too.

I felt a tear run down my face, so I got up and walked quickly out of the store and right into something hard.

"Sorry," I said not looking up. My voice sounded closed up and tiny even to me.

I froze when a pair of strong, unexpected arms came around my waist holding me.

I looked up into Fang's concerned face. Angel bounced into the store and sat down next to Gazzy.

"Babe what's wrong?" Fang asked brushing away my tears with his fingertips as he led me over to a bench outside.

"Everyone keeps growing up!" I replied, dread seeping into my voice.

"Oh baby, it's going to be okay," Fang replied rubbing my back and comforting me.

I sighed.

"So what made you think of that?" he asked curiously, suddenly.

"Gazzy has a crush on a girl named Sally," I replied smiling a little bit.

"Ah looks like our little boy's growing up," Fang said grinning, but with a sad look in his eyes.

He kissed my forehead, as soon as a thought went through my mind.

"Ha, you have to give him the talk," I said giggling.

Fang froze and looked at me.

"It's okay babe," I said mimicking him.

"Why can't Jeb do it?" he whined.

"'Cause that's not cool. I had to give Nudge the talk, and I'll have to give Angel it, so you have to give it to Nudge. You only have one, I have two!"

"So?"

"So just because Jeb gave you, me and Iggy the talk doesn't mean he's giving it to Gazzy and Angel. I thought you just called him your little boy!" I replied defensively.

"Fine I'll talk to Gazzy," Fang consented playing with my hair as we looked at the passersby.

"Why are you here?" Fang asked suddenly looking down at me.

"Oh well Tommy decided to take Tasha to the dance instead of Ella so I wanted to cheer her up and Gazzy was the only one left at home and I haven't done anything with him lately,"

"So what were you and Angel up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much,"

I looked at him suspiciously, but followed him into the store, holding onto his hand.

Ella and John were giggling and looking all cuddly in their booth. Well at least she's happy now.

Angel was watching Sally as she and Gazzy talked.

Mrs. Sally (I never did ask for her last name) was talking on her phone.

Fang led me over to an unoccupied booth. We sat down and he put his arm around me.

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence, Angel ran over and informed us that everyone was ready to leave.

Ella said good-bye to John and Gazzy to Sally. Then Ella started rambling about how sweet and gorgeous John was and that he asked her to the Valentine's Day Dance.

At least some things worked out for the better.

On the bad note my babies are all growing up!

Later that Evening…

Fang and I had put the kids to bed and were sitting in my room kissing.

What did you expect?

I heard the door open and close downstairs and then talking in the kitchen.

I pulled away from Fang and looked at him.

"So…" I said as he stared at me.

He smirked and leaned in and kissed me again.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and then the door opened, revealing Iggy and Nudge.

"Aww," Nudge said giggling.

Fang kissed me lightly once more, before leaving my room and taking Iggy and Nudge with him.

The next day I heard a lot of things about Iggy I really didn't need to know.

Like how apparently he is the best kisser ever (not, that would be Fang), and how he's really sweet, and he tells me I look good, and all this other stuff that didn't sound like Iggy at all.

Especially the part about Nudge looking good. Iggy can't see Nudge!

Monday morning at school…

I was sitting in homeroom, with Fang on one side and Maddy on the other.

Some of the student council members, (including Courtney) walked into the rooms carrying roses.

A lot of roses.

They were separated into groups so they just called a name and you went up and got your roses.

They called Maddy's name and she went up to get them, then Fang's. He had a lot of roses, and then my name.

I walked up and took the bundle of multi-colored roses.

When you purchased the rose, you wrote your message and picked the type of rose that you wanted for that person.

I had some from my group of friends, including Maddy, Taylor, Devon and Natasha…and everyone else.

Then I had some from my family; Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Fang.

Fang's rose was one of the prettiest flowers I have ever seen.

The rims of each of the petals was a light red, with the other part of the petal being white, but as it got more towards the center the petals turned more orange, still having the red tips.

His message said,

_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much more than you could ever know. Just knowing that I have you is enough to help me face the day, knowing that you love me back. I never want to lose you. I feel like I don't deserve you. Like I always screw up or loose your trust for something stupid I did. This flower is just to show you that I love you and I will never want anyone else._

Aww! Isn't he the best? That was very sweet!

I put his flower in my lap so I could look at the other messages. Most of the ones from my family and friends said, "Happy Valentine's Day Max! Love, (fill in the blank).

BUT, then there were the other roses. The colorful ones, the pretty ones, but the ones that had the most insignificant messages like:

_Are you religious? Because you're the answer to my prayers._

_Did they just take you out of the oven? Because you're hot!_

_Can you give me the directions…to your heart._

_Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm only asking for one._

_I'm feeling a little off today. Want to turn me on?_

_Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see me in your pants._

_Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?_

_Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?_

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together._

Then they all had a name and number at the bottom.

I was pissed!

I have a boyfriend!

What don't people get about that?!

The bad news is…we have a WHOLE week of this.

Woo-Hoo!…not.

* * *

**ok i take no credit in those pick up lines (bad ones i might add). i got all of them off the internet, except the last one that Mo gave me. thank you!**

**i have decided that i am going to do this chapter in Fang's POV just with his roses. i will try to update again today *gets down on knees and prays***

**thanks for sticking with my story this whole time and waiting for me to update! ily all!**

**ok so please review to this chapter and tell me what you think...also if you have any ideas for cheesy girl pick-up lines, let me kno.**

**~ starsandwings4ever ~**


	18. Bad Pickup lines Fang POV

**WOO-HOO! i updated twice in one day! its a little short, but i wanted to get Fang's POV in here. enjoy!**

* * *

Fang P.O.V.

Nudge and Iggy just left on their date. What a weird one at that. They are going to the mall, then the movie, then out to eat.

Two of those three things they are doing kind of involve sight, so it looks like Iggy is missing out.

"Fang?" Angel asked in her adorable voice.

"Yea?" I asked back.

"Will you drive me to the mall? That way I can show Iggy what Nudge looks like?"

"Why aren't you asking Max?"

"She doesn't like the mall, and I miss doing things with you Fang!"

"Ok," how is that child so good at guilt trips?

So that is how twenty minutes later I was at the mall, with Angel holding my hand and half pulling me to American Eagle.

I saw Nudge holding a bunch of clothes, and Iggy trailing behind her, looking in her direction with a small smile on his face.

We ducked behind a clothes rack and waited for them to walk back to the dressing rooms.

Nudge came out in a very short skirt, and a green top. Iggy was practically drooling.

I wonder how Max would look in that skirt. With her amazing, long, bronzed legs.

Her beautiful blonde hair trailing down her back, just inviting me to run my hands through it and to kiss her roughly on the lips.

_Fang!_ I stopped quickly and felt my face growing warm.

I forgot about the mind reader.

I saw Nudge kiss Iggy before walking back into the dressing room. She tried on a lot of other clothing and my sick mind kept picturing Max in them.

My gorgeous, amazing Max. The girl who could kick some butt, but then switch straight to motherly/leader mode.

_We all know you love Max, but I don't want to hear that!_

**Then don't listen!**

She scowled at me, and we followed Nudge and Iggy out of the sixth store that they have been into.

Then Nudge wanted pretzels. So Angel told Nudge and Iggy (in their minds) that we were leaving.

But first Angel wanted to go into Toys 'r' Us. I agreed, because she is like my daughter and I don't spend a lot of time with her.

I ended up buying her a huge stuffed tiger, that she named Nikko.

Then we left the mall, Nudge and Iggy to head home to our wonderful family.

Wow don't I sound sappy.

Half-way home, Angel said she wanted to stop at the coffee store about a block from our house.

So I finished driving home, she dropped off Nikko, and we walked to the coffee place.

As soon as I opened the door, Max ran into me, with her head down.

"Sorry," she said her voice cracking.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, as Angel skipped into the store. Max looked up at me and I walked her over to a bench.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked her brushing some stray tears out of her eyes. Max never cries. Something serious must be wrong.

"Everyone keeps growing up!" she said in a monotone kind of voice.

"Oh baby, it's going to be okay," I said rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

"What made you think of that?" I asked suddenly.

"Gazzy has a crush on a girl named Sally," she replied smiling sadly.

"Ah, looks like our little boy's growing up," I said kissing her forehead.

I never really thought of it, but we are all growing up.

Ella's kissing some guy in the store, Gazzy's flirting with some girl in the store, Iggy and Nudge are out on their first date, heck for all I know Angel could have a crush on someone.

_All the boys in my class are icky!_

**All boys are icky, except me, Iggy and Gazzy.**

She giggled in my head as I turned my attention back to my distraught girlfriend.

"Ha you have to give him the talk," she said giggling. I froze.

I can picture it now…

"_So Gazzy I think we need to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_About the birds and the bees,"_

"_Huh?"_

_A half hour later…_

"_Ew! Fang that's just gross!"_

_Yes that would turn out well._

"It's okay babe," she said mimicking me.

"Why can't Jeb do it?" I whined. He gave me, Max, and Iggy the talk. Why can't he give it to Gazzy too?

"'Cause that's not cool! I had to give Nudge the talk, and I'll have to give Angel it, so you have to give it to Gazzy! You only have one, I have two!"

"So?"

"So just because Jeb gave you, me, and Iggy the talk, doesn't mean he's giving it to Gazzy and Angel! I thought you just called him your little boy!"

"Fine I'll talk to Gazzy," I said thinking, _not for a long, long time though._ I played with a strand of Max's hair and I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Oh well Tommy decided to take Tasha to the dance instead of Ella, so I wanted to cheer her up and Gazzy was the only one left at home and I haven't done anything with him lately," she said all in one breath.

"So what were you and Angel up to?" she said slyly.

"Nothing much," she looked at me suspiciously, but I stood up and walked into the store.

The Arizona heat was getting to me.

I sat down in an empty booth and pulled Max down with me.

I put my arm around her and we sat in comfortable silence, until Angel came over and told us everyone was ready to leave.

On the walk home Ella was ranting about this John person, who must have been the person in the booth with her.

Apparently he asked her to the dance.

I have to remember to tell Iggy about Tommy so we can beat him to a pulp for hurting Ella.

What can I say, I'm an overprotective brother.

Later that evening…

Max had put the kids to bed, Dr. M. and Jeb were in Jeb's room.

I don't want to know what they are doing in there though.

I was sitting on Max's bed waiting for her, when she walked in a sat down on my lap.

I tilted her head up and kissed her slowly, loving the feel of her soft, yet firm lips under mine.

I rolled us over to I was towering over her, making me able to feel her every curve under me.

Max pulled away and I heard talking in the kitchen, and I looked at Max as she said,

"So…"

I smirked at her slight insecurity and kissed her again.

Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Max's door opened and Nudge said,

"Aww."

I pulled away from Max, kissed her one last time, then walked out her door dragging Nudge and Iggy with me.

I would have slept a whole lot better, if Iggy wasn't in Nudge's room all night, with Nudge's room being right next to mine.

The next day Iggy kept talking about Nudge so I tried to avoid him and all my free time was spent kissing Max.

When I wasn't kissing Max, Iggy told me all about Nudge.

He kept saying how beautiful she was. How her skin looked like mocha, and the way she's always talking (I find that annoying), and how he loves it when she kisses him.

Oh and how he told Nudge that he loved her.

Well wonders never cease, I thought he would never tell her!

Monday morning at school…

We were in homeroom, we being Max and me, listening to the teacher take roll call, when Courtney flounced into the room with other student council members carrying roses.

Here comes the popularity contest.

They started calling names and people would go up and take their flowers.

My name was called so I went up and took the bundle of roses and went back to my seat.

I watched Max get up and take hers, then sit back down. She read quite a few before looking at mine.

I saw her face soften and she looked very happy and peaceful.

The rose was a combination of reds, oranges, and whites and I thought she would love it.

It was very unique, just like her.

At the end of the note she smiled and looked at me with love in her eyes.

Wow Valentine's Day brings out all these emotions I never let anyone, but Max see…it's kind of scary.

I picked up one of my roses and it just so happened to be from Max.

It was a very dark blue rose, so blue it was almost black. I smiled.

Leave it to Max to find a black rose just for me.

The note attached said,

_Thank you Fang…for everything you do. I love you. I love the way you make me feel. Like I'm the only important thing in the world; that I'm worth being protected; that I'm pretty and that you like kissing me, just as much as I love kissing you. It's the best gift anyone has ever given me and I hope I am worthy enough of it. I love you!_

She will never know just how much those words ring true for me, just as much as her.

I looked at some of my other roses after putting hers on top of my binder so it wouldn't get crushed or anything.

Most of my roses were from my family and friends, not all of them because it was an all week thing, but some of them.

Then I got to the…disturbing ones.

The one's that said stuff like:

_If I could have you in bed, I wouldn't need the covers to keep warm._

_Your just the way I like my coffee. Tall, dark and black._

_You've been a bad boy! Now go to MY room!_

_I bet I could beat you at football, just give me the ball and you tackle._

_I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?_

_If I were a vampire I would bite you all day!_

_Do you like physics? We could test the spring constant of my mattress._

_Nice jeans. Can I get in them?_

_I may not be Wilma, but I can still make your bedrock._

Then they were signed with a name and number.

And I thought us guys always come up with the bad pick-up lines.

Oh joy! I have a whole week of this! I can't wait…

PLEASE NOTE SARCASUM!

* * *

**haha wow some more corny pick-up lines. all off the internet! i take no credit.**

**please let me kno wat u think and ill update faster!**

**suggestions are welcome so are oneshot ideas!**

**please review! :)**


	19. The Rose Reactions

**woot woot! here is max and fangs reactions to the pick-up lines! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I stared at the multiple roses sitting on my desk and glanced over at Fang who was reading some of his roses.

His brow was furrowed, like he was concentrating very hard on the message he was reading.

I let my gaze run over his face.

His eyelashes fluttered lightly as his eyes moved left to right, reading the note; his hair was brushed off to one side, while his bangs hung in his face slightly; his nostrils flared making him look all the more hotter; I let my gaze stop on his lips.

Those firm, warm, comforting lips. I let my head rest on my hand as I looked at my boyfriend.

Suddenly he turned to look at me, and that's how we spent the rest of homeroom…staring at each other.

The bell rang and I stood up without taking my gaze off of Fang.

I wasn't sure whether I should tell Fang about the pick-up line roses.

I gathered my roses in my arms and walked out of the room right beside Fang.

I put my roses in my locker and decided I would tell him, just later tonight, when we aren't around all of those flirty boys.

Boys that meant nothing to me, whereas this boy beside me, setting his flowers in his locker, meant the world to me.

Fang P.O.V.

I finished reading the disturbing roses and reread them.

I couldn't believe that these girls actually thought that I would fall for them just because of the messages attached to the roses.

I stared at the roses. All of the ones from my 'fangirls' were gaudy colored roses, whereas the ones from Max, my family and my friends were the traditional colors, except Max's whose was the best rose out of all of them.

I felt someone staring at me, so I turned and saw Max looking at me with a dozen emotions in her eyes.

The biggest one was love.

I searched her face.

She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, as good as it looked I like her hair better down, so I'll have to take it down later.

Her deep, brown eyes bored into mine.

She had her head resting on her hand.

I stared into her eyes to try to pick out the other emotions in them.

I saw a little passion, curiosity, happiness and…guilt?

What does she have to be guilty about?

I pondered that as I stared at her until the bell rang.

She stood up and gathered her roses into her arms (mine on top) still staring at me.

I followed her out of homeroom and to our lockers.

I set my roses in my locker and took out my books for the next class.

Why is Max guilty?

She isn't cheating on me…I think, she didn't look this way before school just after she read her messages on her roses.

The roses after my rose.

The roses made her guilty.

She got pick-up roses too!

Is she not going to tell me?

She'll just wait until we get home, so I can't pummel the boys who sent the roses.

Smart girl.

Well I was going to tell her about my roses, but I'll wait too.

Even though I'm going to break into her locker to I can read the incriminating material, that is plaguing my girlfriend's conscious.

The first two classes Max and I don't have together so all I have to do is get out of class, and go get Nudge to open her locker combination so I can read those roses.

Brilliant.

Max P.O.V.

I saw that Fang was thinking hard as he walked me to class. He kissed my cheek before he hurried to his class.

I wonder what he was thinking about.

I sat down next to Maddy and waited for class to start, so it could end and I could see Fang again and figure out what he was speculating.

The teacher started rambling about the subject he was teaching, while I stared at the clock willing the class to hurry up and end.

I felt kind of guilty about waiting to tell Fang about the roses.

I know I should have told him right away, but I could just see him beating up the boys and I couldn't have that.

I'm actually surprised Fang didn't notice that I was a little guilty he notices everything!

I'm so stupid!

That's why he was distracted, he knew I was guilty about something and was trying to figure out what it was.

Crap!

What if he thinks I'm like cheating on him or something and breaks up with me?

I can't have that!

Now I was staring at the door, when I saw Fang leading Nudge down the hallway.

I stared at them.

They were headed towards our lockers.

FANG!

He knows something's up so he's getting Nudge to open my locker and see if I am doing something wrong.

"Miss Martinez are you okay?" the teacher asked concerned.

"Um…no, I don't feel very good. Can I go to the nurses office?" I asked lying through my teeth.

He nodded and even opened the door for me.

Ah, he must be a queasy teacher and he doesn't want me to get sick in his class.

Just for kicks I put one hand on my stomach and the other over my mouth.

Mr. Teacher (I didn't catch his name) went white and looked totally pathetic.

This should be very easy.

Fang P.O.V.

I never was planning on going to class, so I ducked into the guys bathroom and waited for the halls to clear.

I waited an additional 10 minutes before making my way to the algebra class to get Nudge.

I knocked on the door.

When the teacher inside nodded I walked in and said,

"Excuse me, but the principal has asked me to get Krystal Ride. May she please be excused?"

The teacher nodded and Nudge stood up and followed me out of the classroom.

"Oh my gosh! Fang am I in trouble? I don't know what I would have done wrong! I've followed ever rule Max and the school set for u…" Nudge said.

"Your fine and not in trouble. I had to lie, because I need you to open Max's locker for me. I need to see something."

"Well can't you just ask Max?"

"No she won't tell me,"

"Then won't she get mad at me too?"

"She won't know,"

She shrugged and followed me down the hall to Max's locker.

I stood off to the side as Nudge tampered with the lock then opened it.

"Thanks Nudge!" I said.

She turned around and walked back to her classroom.

I took out one of the roses and read the message,

_Do you have a mirror in your pant, cause I can see me in them._

I felt my jaw tighten in anger. What bastard wrote that?!

I read all of the messages like that. They all were full of stuff like that.

No one should ever say anything like that to Max. Heck she's practically a goddess.

I wouldn't even say stuff like that to her and I'm her boyfriend.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and all I could think of was,

**Crap!**

Max P.O.V.

I made my way quietly down the hall, following Nudge and Fang.

Nudge started meddling with the lock on my locker, before it creaked open.

Fang said something quietly, before Nudge walked back down the hallway to her classroom.

Fang rummaged around in my locker before pulling out a rose. A yellow rose to be exact.

A pick-up line rose.

I was pretty sure that one said,

_Do you have a mirror in your pants, cause I can see me in them._

I watched his jaw freeze and his eyes tighten, and I waited while he read all the other roses, then I cleared my throat.

Fang P.O.V.

I whirled around waiting for a teacher to yell at me, but all I saw was a sheepish Max staring at me from the shadows.

She cautiously moved forward so she was standing next to me and she took the rose out of my hand.

"They aren't important," I told him.

"They are to me. When I get a hold of them…"

"No! This is exactly why I didn't show them to you earlier!"

"Max, no one should ever speak to you this way!"

"Fang I have you, that's all that matters to me,"

"Ugh Max why do you do this to me?"

I giggled at his pained expression.

"Can't I at least beat up Todd?" he asked gesturing to the yellow rose.

"No,"

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I love you. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

He stared at me so I asked,

"Why didn't you just ask me if something was up? And how did you know it had something to do with the roses?"

"Because I got some roses just like these," he replied gravely.

I felt bile rise in my throat.

How could those girls?! I tried to keep jealousy out of my eyes, because Fang would know right away.

"See, that's exactly how I feel," Fang said commenting on my pained expression.

"I want to see your roses," I commanded. He saw mine, I should see his.

He went and opened his locker and I pulled out a pink rose.

It said:

_If I could have you in bed, I wouldn't need the covers to keep warm._

My eyesight turned red. The rose was from Kristi and I was so mad!

We haven't even done that yet and her she is implying it! Gosh I want to tear her eyes out, and feed them to sharks I want to…never stop doing this.

Fang had started to kiss me roughly.

I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

I felt his hand go up the back of my shirt and I loved it.

I love him.

When he pulled away, I didn't want him to, but I knew we had to, because the bell was going to ring any second.

I looked into his eyes and I could feel his pain and see mine reflected in his eyes.

We have a whole week of receiving these dumb roses.

"So how are we going to get back at Kristi and Todd for this?" Fang asked revenge in his eyes, and that's when I knew,

_**We were made for each other!**_

**

* * *

****yay! fax and the hint at revenge!**

**ok i NEED ideas for revenge and if u review u could be in my story...**

**all u have to do is give me a pick-up line for max or fang that i haven't used and i'll put u in using ur username**

**if i get duplicates, i will use the one of the first reviewer and ill come up with a new one for the other reviewer.**

**if u want to be in, but u can't come up with a pick-up line, just tell me and ill see what i can do.**

**also suggestions are welcome!**

**please review! :)**


	20. What about Revenge?

**woohoo! i finally updated! AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD I FINALLY HAVE 20 CHAPTERS! enjoy!...chapter 20!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Fang had been acting really weird since yesterday at the lockers. I wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him.

He hadn't been very descriptive on the revenge plan, but said he would clarify at lunch today.

It was Tuesday, meaning we have four more days until the end of all the crazy roses.

I got all the roses from my friends and family so now the only ones I was getting were from admirers.

Here are some of the most recent ones:

_What has 42 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper. -Malabsorbent_

_Are you lost madam? Because heaven seem like a long way from here. -Mo~The Reviewer_

_Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living? -IheartZacharyGoode_

_I've got a thirst baby, and you smell like my Gatorade. -Rainie16_

_When God said, "Let there be women." He created you! -Doaneochoa_

Talk about annoying!

So at lunch today Fang will inform me about his master plan and then we can put revenge on Todd and Kristi into action.

I was sitting in art and we were supposed to draw a picture of something relating to our life.

So I was drawing a pair of wings; half brown, half black. The wings were surrounded by roses and a crown was perched on one side of the wings.

I was working on the crown, when the bell rang, so I picked up my stuff and hurried my locker.

When I got there Fang was waiting for me with a grim expression on his face.

I slowed down and the smile on my face wavered.

"Hey Fang," I said dropping my books in my locker and turning towards him.

He nodded curtly and headed towards the cafeteria, not even looking to see if I was following him.

What's gotten into him?

I thought he would be happy about us getting revenge on Todd and Kristi…unless he likes Kristi?

What if he does?

What if he decided he doesn't like me anymore and is going to kick me to the curb and become Kristi's girlfriend?

When we walked into the cafeteria, Kristi gleamed at me from her table full of brainless cheerleaders.

I tried to keep the scowl off my face. I will fight to keep Fang for me.

That, that airhead does NOT deserve him, heck I don't even deserve him.

But I know I'm better than her.

Way better.

We got our lunch and went over to sit with the rest of our 'gang'.

"Fang is everything okay?" I asked glancing at Kristi who was staring at us curiously.

"Why do you care?" he asked raising his voice and glaring at me.

"Because I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to care!" I replied back, raising my voice higher than his.

"Yeah you're my girlfriend in front of my back, but when I turn around and Todd offers to help, you just can't wait can you!?"

I was so outraged! How dare he?!

He's the one getting all the pick-up line roses! I bet he put Kristi up to it!

"At least I'm not all secret lovey-dovey with another guy behind you're back,"

"Yes you are!"

"You know what? I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"I can't believe you're cheating on me! WE ARE OVER!" he roared the last part so that everyone in the cafeteria heard him.

He got up and stormed out of the room. After a couple of seconds Kristi followed.

I felt my face turn from shock to hurt so I got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

And I saw Fang and Kristi stuck to each other like glue, up against one of the lockers.

I let a sob escape my chest so I ran down the hall and sank down on the cold tile floor.

I heard footsteps coming my way and I got up, and launched myself into Fang's arms…

He picked me up and swung me around in the air. I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

He sat me down on his lap, but when we heard the click, click of someone's heels, he picked me up and carried me into the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously staring into his dark eyes.

"Spending some time with my baby before we have to be broken up," Fang said logically.

See this is what happened…

**Flashback…**

**I was sitting in my room scheming about how to got Todd and Kristi back, but I wasn't sure how to do it.**

"**Hey baby. You think of anything?" Fang asked walking into my room.**

"**No you?"**

"**Yeah. I got a very good idea," Fang said, sitting down on my bed and whispering the plan to me.**

**Part of the plan was breaking up, the other half…well you'll see.**

**End Flashback…**

So Fang leaned in and kissed me slowly on the lips. I ran my hand down his chest and felt his rock hard abs under my fingertips.

He pulled away and I opened the door cautiously.

No one was in sight.

I kissed him again gently on the lips and walked out of the janitors closet and out into the hallway.

I made my way to my locker, with a depressed look on my face while I waited for our lunch period to end.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked running out of the cafeteria and up to me.

She gave me a hug and I whispered the plan to her, still looking distressed.

She covered her laughter and I knew she could let Nudge and Iggy know about our plan, just as long as they don't tell anyone!

I smiled weakly and walked slowly to my next class. When I walked in I glared at Fang and went to sit in an empty seat by the window.

I knew Todd was in this class and I needed him to sit next to me for the plan to work.

I need not have worried, because not soon later, Todd got up from where he was sitting with all the jocks, and came over and sat down in the desk beside me and leaned over to talk to me.

"What's up with you and Ride?" he asked with a completely fake concerned voice.

"Ugh he broke up with me, can you believe it? I mean seriously how could he?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Oh well he doesn't deserve you," Todd said trying to make me feel better, but I kept thinking about how I don't deserve him.

"So do you want to go out this weekend, or is that too early?"

"No that's sounds like a lot of fun, but I mean, I was just…" I said fainting nervousness.

"What?"

"Well my parent's aren't going to be home this weekend and without Nick…I mean you don't have to I just…"

"No, no I'd love to come over, when?" he asked completely ecstatic.

"Um is this Friday too early?" I asked.

"No of course not," he replied grinning at me and I could practically envision some of the disgusting things he's thinking of.

It took all my freewill not to shudder.

I turned and faced the teacher as he started the lesson.

Mom, Jeb and the kids are going to a big zoo somewhere around here this weekend.

They wanted me and Fang to go and they asked, but this weekend is perfect for the prank.

Mom gave me that look.

You know the one where they are like, 'I know you are up to something missy, so watch it, cause I'm watching you.'

I just smiled innocently and left the room.

Ah the wonderful sweet smell of revenge!

"Miss Martinez? Are you okay?" the teacher asked.

I nodded and returned my attention to him.

I can't wait until Friday!

Fang P.O.V.

I have to admit that our revenge is pure genius, but I hate that I have to break up with my baby.

She really should be an actress. When I saw that hurt look on her face I almost slipped and tried to comfort her, but I didn't.

I just kept reminding me about how she kept getting all those roses and how they are from Todd, not me.

I thought back on some of the roses I had gotten today.

They all said stuff like:

_I thought about introducing you to my sister, but I'm not that generous. -Mo- The Reviewer._

_Well do you want to go out or not? _

_Maybe my sight's going, but you're the hottest guy I've seen all day._

_Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

I just kept thinking all of those thoughts as Max and I argued in front of the school.

See Maddy and Taylor actually gave us that idea. See after lunch it seemed like everyone knew the two of them were dating, so we figured the same would go if Max and I broke up in the cafeteria.

I stormed out of the cafeteria and walked over to my locker, when I heard footsteps behind me.

Footsteps that weren't Max's.

I turned around and saw Kristi looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked faking her concern.

All she wants is for me to kiss her and tell her I love her and want to make love with her and no one else.

I pulled her forward and quickly brought my lips to hers. I made myself kiss her, because it was nothing I would have done on a regular basis.

Her lips were way to wet and she was not a good kisser.

I guess for some people they might like kissing her, but after I have kissed Max kissing her is nothing.

It was so insignificant.

I pulled away and it took all of my strength to not wipe off my mouth.

"So I was wondering if maybe you want to go out? Like maybe Friday?" she asked trying to look nervous, but I could practically feel her self-centered, happy vibes.

"Yeah, my parents are going to be out of town…"

She smiled and kissed my check again then hurried down the hall.

I went into the boy's bathroom and rinsed my mouth, then hurried down the hall where Max and I had agreed to meet.

She was slouched down and looking at her shoe.

When she saw me she launched herself into my arms.

I swung her around in my arms and smiled.

She's so much better than Kristi. I sat down in the hall, but we heard footsteps in the hall, so I took us into the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked me curiously.

"Spending some time with my baby, (here her eyes lit up) before we have to be broken up."

Then I leaned in and kissed her.

Ah, so, so, so much better.

I let myself kiss her, letting my hands run over her arms, sides, face anything that would make me able to pretend to hate her for the rest of the day.

Anything that would get the nasty taste of Kristi out of my mouth.

Anything that would help me stay calm when Max flirts with Todd in our next class.

When she pulled away I was very reluctant to let her go, but I knew I needed to.

She opened the janitor's closet and walked out after kissing me one last time.

She ran down the hall to her locker, pasting a hurt look on her face.

Ella walked over and I could tell Max was telling her about the plan, when Ella had to try to not laugh.

I smiled and walked to my next class.

I sat down next to Kristi, giving her a fake smile and looked over at Todd who had walked over to sit by Max, in my seat.

The seat that I should be sitting in, not that ugly bastard.

I breathed slowly through my mouth and let it out my nose.

I watched Max smile at him and was happy that I could tell that the smile didn't go all the way to her eyes.

Friday after school…

Mom, Jeb and the rest of the kids had left and Max and I were making out in the kitchen before Todd and Kristi got there.

I heard Max moan my name as she pulled me closer to her and tangle her fingers in my hair.

I listened to that wonderful gasp when I bit her bottom lip. My tongue entered her mouth and she moaned again.

I pulled her closer until I could feel every line in her body against mine.

Her hands were on the bottom of my shirt, making my pants a lot smaller, when the bell rang.

She pulled away startled.

Her face was flushed, her beautiful hair was messed up and her eyes were dilated.

She pulled away from me and pulled her hair up on top of her hair before walking to the front door.

I took a deep breath and cursed.

Stupid pants.

I sat down on the countertop waiting for Max to walk back in with either Todd or Kristi.

Kristi bounced in, immediately making my pants return to their normal size.

"Hi Nick!" she said walking over to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Why is she here?" she asked glaring at Max.

I almost smacked her for saying that, then glaring at my Max.

"Yeah well Flick wasn't supposed to be here either," she replied glaring back before walking out of the kitchen to answer the door once again.

This time Todd walked into the kitchen holding Max's hand.

I restrained myself from growling.

"Let's go swimming," Max suggested.

Everyone agreed so we went to get changed.

I showed Kristi the bathroom and went to change into my swim trunks.

I made my way down to the back deck with our pool to hear Todd say,

"You have a huge house! It's almost big enough to get lost in!" he said using a play on words.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist before remembering that it was Kristi.

I ran my hands over her arms, knowing that Max hates it when I do that, though I think she secretly likes it.

So that's how we spent our night.

We swam, watched a movie, ate pizza and watched Todd kiss Max and watch her kiss him back.

Then Kristi said she was tired to we all decided to go to sleep…well Todd and Kristi decided to go to sleep.

Max P.O.V.

It took forever for the day to end and Kristi and Todd to fall asleep, but they did and Fang and I set to work, before falling asleep right next to each other ourselves.

The next morning before Todd and Kristi wake up…

I woke up to hear Fang's slow breathing in my ear.

His face rested in the crook of my neck.

I could feel his soft hair tickling my neck and I could practically count all of the eyelashes around his eyes.

"Fang," I whispered rolling over.

He moaned and tightened his grip around my waist.

I sat up so he just scooted over.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at our master pieces.

See the other half of the revenge was for Fang and I to shave Todd's hair and dye Kristi's.

We put blue, green and purple dye into her hair while giving Todd a Mohawk and putting orange dye in his hair.

I giggled at the hilarity of it all.

It wouldn't be funny when they woke up, but it was at the current moment.

Todd stirred and turned to look at me.

"Hey babe, **(I don't know about you girls out there, but I so don't want to be called a **_**babe**_**. I'm just saying)** Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and he walked over to me and was about to kiss me right before I said,

"I don't let guys with Mohawk's kiss me,"

He frowned then his eyes widened.

He ran into the bathroom and screamed just like a girl, waking up Kristi and Fang.

Kristi started to twirl her hair before she looked down and saw a green streak around her finger.

She screamed then tried to say something, but nothing came out.

She stomped her foot before getting up and leaving, with Fang following her to tell her that they are over.

Todd came back in and said,

"We are so over,"

"We were never an item," I replied cruelly.

He growled, (not as fierce as Fang) and stormed out of the house.

Fang walked back in a moment later and picked me up and carried me into my room.

He put me on my bed and then stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's never break up again. I don't think I could take it," he told me truthfully.

I giggled and nodded before sitting up and pulling him closer to me and kissed him.

He smiled against my lips and laid down on top of me, before kissing me back.

Don't you just love the smell of revenge and love in the morning?

Oh and for all of you with sick twisted minds, we only KISSED! That's it, nothing more! I promise!

* * *

**YAY! please let me no wat u think!**

**for RosalieM-i can put in something about Shawn and Natasha, just for u! lol**

**also the revenge in here is curtosy of doaneochoa. so thank you!**

**and thank you to everyone who gave me pick-up lines, including Mo- The Reviewer!**

**so please let me no wat u think. weither u love (or hate) this story/chapter in the best way possible...through a REVIEW! please?**

**:)**


	21. Cleaning the Mess

**YAH! i updated because thanks to all of you wonderful readers we got loads of reviews on our other story so thank you all so much! i was going to make this shorter, but because i love you all i decided that i would make it longer so that explains all the fax. let me no if its ok or wat. enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

If you're a seventeen year old and you and your boyfriend have a huge house to yourself for a whole weekend, what would you do?

I'm pretty sure the answer you all would give me, is probably the same.

Drink, have sex, making out; maybe even drugs?

So that's why this might surprise you.

After our very successful revenge on Kristi and Todd, them leaving and our tiny make-out scene, we fell asleep just a while longer.

But when we got up…we cleaned.

I don't really know what cause it actually.

I vaguely remember Nudge screaming about a spider in her room a couple of weeks ago and her room is near Gazzy's, but I think what make the choice to clean was the smell that erupted every time we walked past Gazzy's room.

It was a mixture of his natural gas, dirty socks, rotting food and the faint smell of acid.

Trust me just one of those by itself is bad enough, but all together they are just repulsive.

I remember it as if it was just yesterday-when it was actually earlier today...

_Flashback…_

_So after that episode with Kristi and Todd, Fang and I decided that we both needed and wanted some more sleep._

_So Fang carried me up to my room and kissed me a couple of times, but instead of going into his room to sleep, he just moved me over and laid down next to me._

_I was too tired to protest._

_When I woke back up, I was laying on top of Fang's body._

_He was rubbing my back and playing with my hair._

_Obviously someone's up._

"_What are you doing?" I asked moving my head so I was looking at Fang's face._

"_Watching you sleep," he replied in a husky voice._

"_Isn't that boring?" _

"_No, you are very cute when you sleep."_

_How is that entertaining? Or in any way, shape, or form fun? And how am I cute when I sleep?_

_I let that run through my head before saying teasingly,_

"_Isn't that like bordering on stalker?"_

"_Ha ha you're so funny," Fang replied before kissing me._

_I sighed contentedly when he pulled away._

_I now understand all of those romance vampire novels, the ones that say that just being with your other half is enough, loving them and being you with them._

_Wow that sounded corny._

_Fang lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap as he sat up._

"_I'm hungry," I told Fang._

"_What do you want?" He asked picking me up and carrying me down the hall. I am banned from the kitchen…_

**Flashback within a Flashback…**

**I was really hungry one night and I couldn't fall asleep, so I figured I could manage something right?**

**Something simple because we all know how well cooking and I get along which is like not at all.**

**If you don't know that go buy the first five books.**

**So I wandered downstairs everyone was sleeping because it was like 3 in the morning.**

**When I got down to the kitchen I decided to make some toast. That should be easy enough right? Not.**

**So I got out two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster, then I got the jelly out of the refrigerator and put it in front of the toaster and waited for my toast to finish.**

**After a while I started to smell something burning so I went over and made my toast pop up, they looked fine. I put jelly on them and ate my toast.**

**My hunger was satisfied.**

**Then I saw smoke coming out of the cabinet above the toaster.**

**And the moral of the story is that you are supposed to pull the toaster out from underneath the cabinets or else they will heat up and catch on fire, thus making a certain birdkid named Max banned from the kitchen for all eternity…or at least cooking in the kitchen anyway.**

**End Flashback within a Flashback…**

_So we had just past Angel's room on the way down to the kitchen so Fang could make me breakfast when the smell hit us._

_I could feel my toes curling, my eyes started to water and I gagged._

_Fang dropped me and we both ran past Gazzy's room._

"_That needs to be cleaned," I commented when we could no longer smell that atrocious smell._

_Fang just nodded._

_End Flashback…_

So that is how we got where we are.

Fang made me breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs and bacon…no toast.

After we ate and did the dishes, we had to find the cleaning supplies.

See we have a housekeeper that comes to clean everything except our rooms, because according to mom that teaches responsibility.

But what she doesn't know is that we all pull our allowances together and have the cleaner lady clean our rooms, but apparently Gazzy wouldn't let her.

So after we found all of the cleaning supplies we put on jeans, long sleeved clothing, boots, plastics gloves and a face mask.

Then we picked up the buckets full of cleaning supplies and headed up to Gazzy's room.

When we got to his room Fang looked at me with disgust on his face before opening the door.

I immediately started breathing through my mouth, but let me just tell you that we have taste buds in our mouths so we could still smell the awful stench, even though it wasn't as bad.

Then we got to work.

First I stripped his bed of the sheets and took them along with his pillow downstairs to be washed.

Then Fang and I carried his mattress outside so it could air out.

We dusted all of his pictures and woodworks, before picking up the toys and tools lying around his room.

I was a little hesitant to pick some of it up. What if he and Iggy had made a bomb out of it?

Fang reassured me by saying that they wouldn't leave it lying out, in the extremity that I would find it.

I opened his window when it started to get warm in the room and it wasn't because Fang was just so happened to take off his shirt and face mask, because the smell just so happened to go away or we just couldn't smell it.

That didn't have anything to do with it.

I paused in what I was doing, (scrubbing down his window) to watch Fang who was digging through his closet cleaning it.

He has really nice, broad shoulders.

I shook my head and returned to my work.

We didn't talk much, that is until I looked over at the door and saw a rat sitting on his book bag, chewing on it.

Then I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked turning around to look at me, giving me the perfect view of his chest.

"I…uh…oh, there is a rat over there," I said tearing my gaze away from his chest.

He smirked at me before walking over to Gazzy's book bag and grabbing the rat.

I felt my face contort into a look of disgust.

He had me take the screen off of the window, then he dropped the rat.

And let's just say that poor rat's life is now over.

I rubbed my arm across my face, wiping the gleam of sweat off of it.

Fang's chest, arms, and face gleamed with the sweat on him. On most guys that would look gross, on Fang it just looked hot.

Because it was so hot we had ditched the gloves, boots and I had changed into shorts and a tank top, while Fang was shirtless in shorts.

Before I realized what I was doing I had raised my hand so that it was parallel with his chest, then I froze. I wasn't quite sure what I had been planning on doing so I just dropped my hand to my side.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking, his hair blowing from the breeze coming in from the window.

I nodded slowly before blushing and turning around to sweep his room.

Fang slowly raised my hair off of my neck before open mouth kissing it.

I groaned and leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder, I couldn't take it so I whirled around and kissed him on the lips.

My fingers ran through his soft hair, down across his face, over his shoulders and finally his chest.

I broke off the kiss to let my eyes stare at his chest, trailing my fingers down them, tracing the ridges from his abs.

He chuckled and I tore my gaze away and looked up at him.

His face along with mine I presume was flushed, and we were both sweating, thank goodness that this room is almost clean.

"I um don't you, I mean," I stuttered as Fang just raised his eyebrow. "We should finish cleaning,"

"We should, do you want to?"

"No," I whispered.

"Hmm, then maybe we should," Fang replied with a grin before going back to putting all of Gazzy's stuff back in his closet.

I took at deep breath and turned on the sweeper.

After we finished that I went to get Gazzy's sheets out of the dryer.

Fang helped me make the bed, and then we shut the window and walked out of his room.

We took the buckets downstairs and put them back in the closet in the hallway along with the sweeper.

Then I turned around and started up the stairs towards my bedroom so I could take a cold shower.

"Where are you going?" Fang whispered…seductively.

"I, um I thought, I" I was incoherent as he kissed my neck, and my face, pausing centimeters from my lips.

My eyes fluttered so they were almost closed and I leaned forward closing the space between our lips and leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him more eagerly.

I kissed his neck and trailed down so that I was kissing his chest right above his heart.

He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again.

I pulled away a moment later, breathing heavily.

"I'm taking a shower," I said running upstairs and into my room.

I turned on the shower and got in after stripping.

I sighed as the cold water took away all the sweat from my body. It's kind of scary what kind of effect Fang has on me.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me before walking into my bedroom to get dressed.

Fang was lying on my bed in different clothes, with wet hair, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Max, I was thinking," Fang started before trailing off as he noticed I was dripping wet and standing in a towel. His eyes went up and down my body.

If anyone else had been doing that I would have hurt them, but it was Fang and it felt…right?

"Sorry," he said before standing up and he walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

I heard his footsteps receed down the hallway and I hurriedly dressed, before venturing out into the hallway.

I looked all over the house, but I couldn't find Fang.

I walked past his room again, before opening the door and I heard the shower running, but he already took a shower…didn't he?

I pressed my ear up against the door and heard Fang talking to himself over the roar of the water.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she was in the shower! Why would she bring clothes to change in there if the bathroom is connected to her room? At least she had a towel on…not that I would mind it if she wasn't wearing a towel. No, no, no Fang don't even go there," He said some other things that I missed, because I think I was partially in shock.

I get now why he's taking a shower. I wonder if I always have that effect on him?

"Ugh, Fang dude, stop thinking about Max and they way that she looked...soaking wet…damn!" Then the shower turned off and I ran out of his room, down the hall, sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. right before Fang walked into the living room.

"Hey Fang," I said looking over at him as he sat down in one of the chairs in our living room.

He nodded and looked over at the T.V.

I stared at his face, noticing the slight irritation and pain and realized that I was partially the cause of it, though the majority of it was his hormones and the fact that he's a guy.

I turned away from him and decided that I would take it easy, and so as much as I wanted to go over and make out with him I didn't.

I just sat in silence and watched the stupid movie that was playing.

I could do this…right?

**Fast forward a day…**

Today the rest of the family is coming back, and I'm kind of glad.

With parental supervision, I might be less tempted to make out with Fang or go further than that.

We hadn't had much contact other than a kiss or two when we woke up or before we went to bed and I think it was killing me.

So about a half hour before everyone was going to get home I said,

"Fang we need to talk,"

He looked at me and I took a deep breath before saying,

"Will you do me a favor?"

Fang got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me pausing about a foot from me.

"Sure anything. What's wrong?"

"Kiss me," I whispered.

His eyes widened, but I needed to show him that I love him, I just can't have sex with him.

He pulled me close and kissed me, long and deep.

It was much better than the quick pecks that we gave around the flock or the ones since yesterday.

He pulled away and whispered,

"I thought you would never ask,"

"EW!" Gazzy exclaimed before running upstairs to his room.

Fang shrugged and pulled me close, we where centimeters from each other when we heard Gazzy yell,

"WHO CLEANED MY MESS!!?"

We both laughed then Fang kissed me softly before we went to greet the rest of the flock and family and tell Ella, Nudge and Iggy about our successful revenge while block the rest of the weekend from Angel in our minds.

Another wonderful day with my family.

* * *

**woot woot! ok i just wanted to say that im sorry for partially putting this story on hold, but i've been typing practically all day so i could update because of all the reviews we got!**

**thank you! also just a heads up, i am participating in the august 1 protest against rob and kirsten playing max and fang, but it will be under my shared account-taylorfanatics-just as a heads up.**

**please let me know what you think of this chapter and the next chapter will probably be of the getting ready for the dance, the dance, the crowning and then another chapter that will be the epiloge, unless someone has a good idea for the week of school before the dance.**

**so review and let me know what you want to read! thank you again! please review! **

**oh i was also wondering. are there any boys who read this story? if so could you let me know if i'm doing justice to fang and his POV when i put it in my story? thank you!**

**~starsandwings4ever~ :]**


	22. Jella and Parties

**Ok this chapter revolves mostly around Jella! John+Ella! Thank you Narutard 13!! for this idea! enjoy!**

**and there is a MAXIMUM RIDE AWARDS going on so please check it out the web address is- www dot mrawards dot yolasite dot com so please check that out too!**

**nominate some of your favorite stories and vote when you are able!**

* * *

Ella P.O.V.

I sat at my desk next to the traitor Tommy and went over some of the things that had happened lately.

Tommy is taking Tanya to the dance, Gazzy has a crush on Sally, Iggy and Nudge were making out when I walked into her room earlier, I don't even want to know what Max and Fang did in their spare time this weekend, Kristi and Todd received new hairstyles.

Then last weekend John asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance. He's so much sweeter than Tommy. Tommy was a huge jerk and a major player.

John is so amazing. When Max took me out after Tommy dumped me I was anticipating a bad day, but it got a lot better when John showed up.

HE EVEN KISSED ME!

Plus as an added bonus, everyone approves of him.

Max, Fang, Iggy, nudge, Courtney, Lesley, Devon, Taylor, Maddy…the list goes on and on.

I love the dress I picked out it looks really good on me, not to sound conceited or anything.

I tried to focus on the teacher, but this is social studies and I hate social studies! When the bell finally rang I gathered my books very quickly, when suddenly they were pulled out of my arms.

I looked up in surprise and slight annoyance, thinking it was Tommy, but instead my prince was standing there holding my books and smiling at me.

"Aw, thanks John!" I crooned kissing his check while walking out of the classroom with him.

When we got to my locker I put in the combination and John handed me my books to put in it.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to them?" John asked in a low murmur.

I whirled around to see Todd and Kristi walking side by side with their wonderful new hairdo's courtesy of my wonderful sister Max, and her boyfriend Fang.

I started giggling and John looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Max and Nick did that," I said proudly. He looked at me in surprise before busting out laughing. It was full and throaty. Very manly.

"Ready for lunch my queen?" He asked holding out his hand.

I nodded and took his hand as he lead me into the cafeteria. We got out lunch before heading over to our friends.

Lesley was reading, while Courtney was putting on lip gloss and Nudge was giggling in Iggy's ear.

"Hey Ella," Natasha said with a grin. Max and Fang were no where in sight and I don't want to know what the two of them are doing.

I sat down and started to eat my lunch when I phone started ringing, I opened it and saw that it was a text.

_Please tell me you are going to Kristi's party? -Courtney_

"I completely forgot!" I exclaimed. I remember now. Maddy had asked us all to go at her slumber party.

"Forgot what?" John asked putting down his hamburger, that he had been inhaling.

"Kristi is having a party!" I told him as I glanced at Max and Fang who had sat down. They both looked normal.

Maybe their class just got out late.

"Are we going?" Max asked taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Please?" Courtney asked begging which soon turned into the whole table begging our family and John to go to the party.

"Fine, as long as you all shut up!" Max said teasingly.

"Aw, you love us!" Maddy said with a grin. She was finally happy because Nikki and Roxy had left.

"Only God knows why," she muttered.

Fang P.O.V.

This weekend had been great. The revenge, Max, having the house to ourselves, Max, the alone time, Max, the rest of the family coming home, did I mention Max?

I think I'm more in love with her than I ever have been. And I love being in love with her. Man, that was corny.

We sat down at our table and Ella brought up Kristi's party. I wonder if we are still invited?

I mean after our revenge on her and her green hair.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I opened it, while tuning out the girls' normal banters.

_Hey are you coming to my party? I hope you do! ;] -Kristi_

I can't believe her! I dyed her hair green and she still wants me to come to her party? What is wrong with her brain? Max looked over at me and I handed her my phone.

She raised her eyes at me when she read what the message said and shrugged giving me a look that said, 'It's your call'

So I replied, **Sure I'll be there. -Nick**

"Looks like we are still invited," I commented and everyone turned to look at me.

Ok so I don't talk a lot, but I do talk so why are they all looking at me? Max giggled and said,

"You're talking?"

"Oh, ha ha. Your so funny," I replied sarcastically. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I glanced around our table and smirked to myself. Maddy was sitting on Taylor's lap and his head was resting on her shoulder, Natasha and Shawn were laughing and holding hands, Hunter and Lynn were just staring at each other across the table their hands connected between them.

Ella and John were talking. Ella was eating, John had finished his lunch. John was looking at Ella, the way that Iggy looked at Nudge and the way Taylor looked at Maddy, Shawn to Natasha, and Hunter to Lynn.

They all like their girls just the way they are. Everything good and bad about them. Not because they look a certain way, but because of their brains, or the way they just are.

I hope that's the image I put on about Max. That's the way I feel about her.

I know that she sometime's has anger issues, but I love that about her. She doesn't always need me as her protector, but I like to be.

She likes keeping the flock in line, and I love that she has that motherly appearance.

I reached over and took Max's hand subconsciously.

She looked over at me and smiled slightly, while squeezing my hand.

That's my Max.

John P.O.V.

After eating those really good hamburgers I looked over at Ella, who was talking about a shopping spree her and Monique had gone on.

I let my mind wander slightly back to last weekend when Ella and I had talked in the coffee shop.

I've had a crush on Ella since she first moved her, she's gorgeous.

Since I'm on the football team, I know that most of the guys on the team only date girls to have sex with them, then they dump them for someone new, so when I heard that Tommy and Ella were dating I was a little mad.

I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

She's my angel. I wasn't surprised to find out that Tommy had dumped her for Tanya.

He had been complaining about how she didn't kiss him very often and was very defiant about not having sex.

So when I saw her sitting by herself in the coffee shop, her brother and her sister on the other side of the shop I decided to make my move.

I remember sitting beside her and she smiled at me, with her perfect, white teeth and the way she said my name sent shivers down my spine…not that I let her know that.

So we talked and she spilled about Tommy dumping her and how she didn't think she was going to go to the dance now because she didn't have a date and everyone else did.

So I asked her.

I wasn't going to go because I wanted to go with her and only her so I didn't have a date.

"John are you okay?" Ella asked concerned. I smiled at her and nodded.

She looked relieved and she kissed me. I mean really kissed me. We had made out in the coffee shop, but other than that it had just been quick kisses that left me wanting to take her into my arms and kiss her long and deep.

So I was very surprised when she moved closer to me and tilted her head so we could kiss better.

I put one hand on her lower back and one behind her neck, playing with the hair hanging down her back.

One of her hands was on my chest, gripping my shirt and the other was tangled in my hair.

"Excuse me!" A trill voice said, making both of us jump apart.

A teacher was standing there glaring at us.

"Principal Office…now!" We both stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

Ella held my hand with her head down.

"Ella? Sweetie, it's ok," I said trying to be comforting.

"I've never been sent to the principal's office," she confessed in a small, quiet voice.

"Well now's as good as ever," I said teasingly. She giggled and looked up at me.

I opened the door to the office and we sat down in the chairs directed.

"Ah Miss Martinez and Mr. Gomez, come into my office." We got up and followed him into the office and sat down.

"Now what brings you here?" Mr. Rite asked looking at the two of us. Ella was fiddling with her hands, with her head down.

"Um, Mrs. Yodel sent us," I replied seeing as Ella was a little upset. I wanted to take her into my arms and make sure she was okay.

"Ah, why?" he asked looking at Ella. I saw a tear run down her face and squeezed her hand. She looked up at me and started crying harder.

I went over and picked her up and set her in my lap, rubbing her back. After a bit her sobs slowed and only occasionally she would hiccup.

"I didn't mean to! We should have waited, but John was being s…soo n..ice and I just," she broke off and burred her head in my shirt.

"Ah public display of affection?" He asked guessing right. I felt my face heat up and I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to let you off with a warning. I won't call your parents, but I don't want it to happen again…ok?" Ella's head shot up and she got off my lap and gave Mr. Rite a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back, then he gestured to the door. I took Ella's hand and we left the office.

Ella was rubbing her hands over her eyes. I gently took her hands, and wiped the tears from her face with my fingertips.

She smiled and we walked back to our first class.

_Friday night, three hours before Kristi's Party…_

Ella P.O.V.

Wednesday night we (Angel, Nudge, Max, Mom and I) went shopping for outfits for Kristi's party, while the boys and Jeb had some father/son bonding time.

I think Jeb has been growing on us all. Gazzy had taken up soccer, and Jeb had been helping him with that.

When we needed homework help and mom wasn't home, everyone (except Max and Fang) went to Jeb.

The other night I came down and saw Max and Jeb playing chess together and Max looked…happy?

So he was definitely growing on us all.

So we went to the mall and forced Max to get a mini jean skirt with a red tank top that criss-crossed in the back.

I got a pale blue knee-high dress, Nudge got purple skinny jeans with a white tank top and a white jacket.

Then we got Angel a pink flowered dress too, just for kicks and giggles.

So right now we were waiting for Max to get out of the shower and to get dressed.

I was all ready as was Nudge, so we just had to wait for Max.

She came out in a towel and I started blow drying her hair while Nudge painted her toes and finger nails.

After her hair was dried I pulled it up in the back, leaving out some of it, then I curled the rest of her hair so the curls hung down her back.

She went to get dressed, and when she came back, Nudge did her make-up. Then we were ready.

Angel had been sitting on Nudge's bed watching all of us, and she got up and gave each of us a hug before we left the room.

When we got downstairs John was already there, so we left. I rode with John, while everyone else rode in Fang's truck.

John and I were mostly silent listening to Hotel California by The Eagles in his truck and singing along to the lyrics.

John parked in one of the spaces at the beach. As much as I hate Kristi I have to admit that having a party at the beach is really cool.

John hopped out and opened my door. He helped me down from his truck and we walked over to the huge pavilion.

A lot of people were already there including Courtney and Lesley and all of their family.

We mingled with everyone else, ate, then a slow dance came on.

"May I have this dance my queen?" John asked holding out his hand and bowing. I giggled and agreed, taking his hand.

So we danced…and danced…and danced. It was a lot of fun. Max and Fang had disappeared down the beach, and most of the couples were making out.

I heard the roar of a motor and turned to see Tommy and Tanya arrive in Tommy's bright yellow car. **(Yellow car Rosie! Sorry but your username takes forever to right out so…;] )**

They made their way over to where we were dancing so John led me away from the loud music and dancing couples and over to the beach.

He took my hand and led me down the beach to sit on a worn log.

I felt completely safe with him. Everything about him let me feel relaxed and free.

I know this sounds bad, but I had Angel read his mind to see if he was like good and didn't want to hurt me and she said he was clean…so that might have something to do with it.

I glanced down and saw goose bumps on my arms so I rubbed my hands down my arms to warm them up.

John noticed and pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around me.

"Mm," I replied leaning into him. He kissed the top of my head and we just sat there relaxing in each other's embrace.

"The sunset's so pretty," I whispered.

"Mhmm not as pretty as you," John replied turning my face towards him and he kissed me. I love kissing him.

I didn't like kissing Tommy because it didn't feel right, but this felt so right.

His lips were warm and soft and I could feel his football muscles around me keeping me close to him…protecting me.

"Ella!" Max said walking over to us after we pulled away. I glared at her. She just smiled innocently and sat down next to us.

_Why couldn't I have a caring, but trusting sister?_

So we spent some time talking to them, but I kept nudging Max's foot so Fang led her away.

"Ugh! She can be so protective some times!" I said a little peeved.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," he replied pulling me in for another kiss, which turned into a lot of tiny kisses put together to make them longer kisses.

I could feel heat spreading throughout my body. My lips felt tingly when his met mine. His hand on my lower back was sending shivers and tingles up and down my spine.

When we stopped kissing I just laid my head on his chest and relaxed, reliving the feeling of his lips and hands on me.

After a while we went back up to the party and danced some more. John is a really good dancer and he likes to sing along to the songs he knows.

It's really cute.

The party ended, but not before Max and Kristi got into a small cat fight.

Max ended up with a cut lip, but Kristi was soaking wet because Max dumped the punch bowl on her!

Talk about an eventful night!

* * *

**i want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and i really want 29 reviews so i can get 200 reviews before my next chapter! that's all i'm asking please! **

**if i dont get 29 then i will update, but the next chapter is my last chapter so if i could get at least 200 for this whole story by the time it is finished? please?**

**anyway THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW FOR MY STORY!**

**suggestions are welcome, and please let me know what you think! **

**please review! ;]**


	23. Good News!

**Ok i just wanted to share my good news with all of my wonderful readers,**

**I WAS NOMINATED FOR THE FANG AWARD IN THE MAXIMUM RIDE AWARDS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!**

**the web address for the awards is mrawards dot yolasite dot com so check it out!**

**I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful people who have stuck with my story**

**and**

**those of you who will wait an insanely long time for me to update**

**and**

**who actually like my writing even when it's a little random or I'm in way over my head.**

**so **

**THANK YOU!**

**I just also wanted to say that I have recieved 16 of the 29 reviews i wanted so **

**THANK YOU!**

**The next chapter should be up sometime next week so thank you again! **

**I'm just really happy right now!**

**~starsandwings4ever**


	24. The Valentine's Day Dance

**I finally finished this story! Sorry the update took a while to come, but this is my longest chapter yet having over 6,000 words and being 20 some pages on Windows Works (I think that's what it's called).**

**I hope you like the ending and the whole chapter! It took me a while and I really like it. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

So Kristi's party was…interesting. I have to say that me throwing the punch bowl on her was hilarious! It was her fault too!

Our revenge ended early though, because Kristi forced her parents into letting her go and get the dye taken out. So that stunk!

Anyway I was just minding my own business. Fang and I had just gotten back from the beach where John and Ella were and I think my foot was slightly bruised from Ella kicking it.

Fang had asked me to dance so I did. And I was just listening to the music and swaying in a circle with Fang when Kristi came up and started telling me off, in front of everyone.

Saying things like how I am a bad girlfriend, and I'm a prostitute and stuff like that so I grabbed the punch bowl and poured it all over her, soaking her immediately.

She grabbed the bowl from me and smashed it on the ground, one of the pieces of glass cut my lip, but I didn't notice it until Fang pointed it out later.

So then we decided we shouldn't push our luck and we left. Fang took me out for ice cream and we got home not too long afterwards.

I giggled remembering it all. The look on her face was priceless!

This week of school went quickly, with lots of reminders of the dance, to get a date, more roses (those finally stopped on Thursday!) and we also had some unimportant tests to take.

After that week of school I was ready to curl up with a good movie and my boyfriend, but no the dance is Saturday and apparently we (Nudge, Ella and I) are going to spend all day getting ready for it!

Why would it take us all day to get ready for a dance!?

They sent Angel in to wake me up. She succeeded when she started jumping on my bed and telling me that the sky was falling. All I can say is that my dream was really weird.

Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast, except Iggy and Nudge got tired of waiting for me and were making out in the kitchen, the pancakes burning on the stove so I decided I could go without breakfast.

Seeing as it might take a while for them to separate, I went back upstairs and went into Fang's room.

He was up and on his laptop, wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans, looking unbelievably sexy.

I walked over to him and plopped down on the bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Fang said with a grin, closing his laptop and looking down at me.

"Morning sexy," I blushed. I didn't mean to say that. Fang raised an eyebrow and kissed me.

I gasped when he turned so he was hovering over me and ran my hands down his bare chest.

"Sorry to kill a mood, but we had Angel wake you up so we could get ready for the dance, not so you and Fang could make out so, come on!" Ella said making the two of us jump away from each other.

"How long does it take for you to get ready?" Fang asked Ella with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Long enough!" She replied pulling me up and forcing me out of the room. I turned around and mouthed help me!

Fang just chuckled and picked up his laptop off of the floor and told us to close the door behind us! So much for my knight in shining armor.

Ella had me wait in her room, as she went to go get Nudge. They both came skipping back into the room and started getting supplies.

First we did facials. They put this slimy, green mixture on my face followed by their faces and let it sit on there, while they got out their many colors of nail polish.

They had cucumbers sitting on a plate that was supposed to be for our eyes so I picked up two and laid down on the floor and waited for the two of them to finish each other's toes and finger nails.

The cucumbers were surprisingly relaxing and they felt good up against my eyes.

"Ok Max your turn!" I sat up and opened my eyes after taking off the cucumbers.

There was a variety of assorted polish surrounding me and I finally decided on silver toes and a French manicure style for my nails.

Ella's toes were a deep red and her nails were a pale pink. Nudge's toes were a mocha to match her skin and pale green to match her dress.

They took off the polish from Kristi's party and applied the new colors, careful not to get any on my skin.

After our nails were done and dry, Ella took off my facial. My skin looked clean and healthy.

Then they had me go in a shave my legs and armpits while they cleaned up the nail polish and got all of our dresses.

I finished and Nudge took my place. Ella and I talked while we waited for Nudge to finish.

After about five minutes we heard her singing in the bathroom. Ella and I erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Hey I can hear you!" Nudge yelled before opening the bathroom door. Ella grinned and walked into the bathroom.

I walked over to my dress and unzipped it. It was sitting there in all its glory. I smiled and glanced at the clock. They woke me up at eleven and it is now noon. The dance starts at 7 tonight.

"Knock Knock!" Iggy said in a girly voice from the other side of the door. I smiled and watched Nudge's face light up.

"What do you want Iggy?" Ella asked walking out of the bathroom, leaving the door closed.

"I want to see my girl and I have your lunches," He replied in his normal voice.

"Leave them by the door, you can't see us until we are ready!" she replied. I heard him sigh and the food being placed on the floor and retreating footsteps.

Ella made Nudge hide behind me and she slowly opened the door. No one was in sight so she picked up the tray of sandwiches and closed the door.

We ate lunch, then mom came in and helped us wash our hair in the sink so we wouldn't chip our nails.

After that Ella started blow drying her own hair and Nudge worked on mine. Then she did her own.

They sat me down in the chair and got to work. They turned the chair away from the mirror so I couldn't see it and after a lot of pulling, poking and prodding they were finished.

They turned me around and showed me my hair. It was pulled up away from my neck and face. It was in a very complex bun like thing in the back with a rhinestone clip holding it in place. My hair was wavy and some of it was down so it curled around my face.

"I love it you guys!" I said giving them a hug and letting Nudge sit down so that Ella and mom could work on her hair.

I sat on a chair off to the side so I could see what they were doing to Nudge's hair. They took sections of her hair and twisted it so that there were eight rows of twisted hair, then they took a medium sized curling iron and curled the rest of her hair so it hung down in ringlets. The finishing touch was a thin gold headband that had little gems in it.

Last but not least was Ella. Mom was giving her a more traditional look to her Mexican hair. She pulled it up so it was on top of her head and moved it so it was off to one side. She secured it with a lot of bobby pins so it looked like it was naturally like that. It was teased a little so it looked fuller and healthier.

After the hair was done it was time for make up. Mom did our make up making it look like we weren't wearing any, but making us look very pretty.

After the make up the only thing left were putting on the dresses, accessories and the shoes.

I pulled on my dress and Nudge zipped up the back for me as I did to her. I put on a silver necklace with wings on it, and a gold anklet. Lastly putting on my flat shoes.

Ella had on the dress and a long beaded necklace with a silver bracelet. Nudge was wearing a black chain around her neck and about six bangles on her arm.

Then we walked downstairs. The boys were taking us to dinner then to the dance. I looked for Fang and saw him in his tux. He looked even better than he did in the store.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and he kissed my lips softly before leading me out the door and to the rest of the night.

The restaurant we ate at was very fancy. There were large, glass windows that showed lots of tables draped in white table clothes and gold plates and silverware along with the glass glasses.

The boy's led us inside and a waiter led us to our reserved table. Fang pulled out my chair for me and the other boys followed his example.

I smiled slightly to myself as I opened up the menu and tried to figure out what I wanted.

"You look gorgeous," Fang whispered in my ear making me jump and shiver at the same time. That is possible. He kissed my neck as I blushed.

"Aw," Nudge said smiling at the two of us. I just rolled my eyes. Talk about a romantic.

The waiter came and took our order and we all talked about the dance, school, roses, and who might be the king and queen.

Finally our food arrived and I was starving! We finished eating and got ready to leave to go to the dance. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I are all in one vehicle while Ella and John are in the other.

Fang and I sat in the front seat with Nudge and Iggy in the back. I was a little nervous. I mean I have never been dancing and what if I step on Fang's feet or do something embarrassing in front of the whole school!?

How would I ever live that down?

**John P.O.V**.

I kept glancing at Ella during our dinner. She looked beautiful. Very elegant and fragile. She looked like someone who needs protecting so I will be her knight in shining armor. No I'll be her prince in shining armor, because princes are better than knights.

Back to Ella, she looked so pretty with her hair pulled up and her dress looked very good on her. Her eyes looked very green, her hair a healthy gorgeous brown (not that it doesn't on a regular basis, because it does) and she just looked amazing.

And she's mine.

**Ella P.O.V.**

I was a little nervous, when we started to walk down the stairs to greet the boys. I mean what if he didn't show up! That would be horrible.

I hate rejection and loosing people. My dad died when I was young, Tommy left me, the flock used to leave me and I still think that they might any day and so naturally I was a little nervous, but as soon as I saw him I was relieved.

He looked really good in his black dress pants and white shirt with the green tie that looked good with his eyes.

I smiled and we went to dinner. Dinner was good. The restaurant was fabulous! It was nice and elegant. I loved it.

I held John's hand under the table while we ate and I could feel my face flushing. I was surprised that Max didn't comment. Though she can't really see under the table unless she looked or something.

Now we are in John's truck with the windows rolled down, still holding hands and talking.

"Who do you think will win the King and Queen award?" John asked glancing over at me before looking back at the road.

"I don't know. Probably Kristi and Todd because they are so popular." I replied trying not to frown. I can't believe some of the evil things those two scheme up to get other people in trouble or just to get revenge.

"I doubt it. They might, but not many people like them as true friends because they are really mean. Unlike us of course," he said grinning at me, making my knees weak.

"Of course," I replied forcing my voice to not waver. He's just like…my other half.

I smiled at that thought and kissed his check surprising him.

**Maddy P.O.V**.

"Maddy! Are you ready yet?!" Courtney yelled, pounding on my door.

I groaned. In my standards I have been ready for the past two hours, but considering we are talking on her standards then the answer is probably no.

"Yes!" I replied pulling away from Taylor who had snuck into my room exactly one hour and fourteen minutes ago as of now.

"Open up we want to see!" Lesley replied, trying to open the door, even though it is locked. Not that that will stop them.

"Have fun," Taylor said with a smile, kissing me again, giving me butterflies. Then he proceeded to walk out onto my balcony, and climbed into his, by climbing on the tree in between them.

I closed the door and relished in the cool air that came back when I closed the door.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and thought I looked ok. I straightened my hair and reapplied my lip gloss before opening the door.

"See I look fine," I said opening the door to reveal Courtney, Lesley and Heather waiting anxiously on the other side of the door.

"Oh no! We have so much work to do!" Heather said pulling me into the hall and into Lesley's room.

I looked at all of them and noticed that they all looked gorgeous like usual. Heather is wearing an orange dress with a white jacket on over it, and silver stilettos. Lesley and Courtney are wearing matching purple dresses with black leggings, gold bracelets, and white flats.**(the first dress when you go to Google images under purple dresses. I'm to lazy to look up the rest of their dresses so use your imagination! ;])**

Heather had her hair parted on the left side of her head, with a silver headband in it, her hair curling naturally. Lesley and Courtney pulled their hair up half down, keeping their hair straight.

I guess I did look bad compared to them. I sighed as they sat me down and got to work.

An hour later, they turned me around in the chair so I could see myself in the mirror.

They had put my hair in curlers, so that when they were taking out I had a ton of tiny ringlets, then Courtney pulled it back half way and secured it with a pale yellow flower clip.

My eyelashes looked fuller and longer than usual, my face rosy, my eyes a sparkling blue matching my dress perfectly.

I glanced down at my dress. It was knee-high length, in sapphire blue, making my eyes pop. I was wearing black heels, and a necklace with a silver ring I got from my parents on it.

I looked…pretty. Pretty enough to be associated with my sisters and my friends. I smiled and gave them all I group hug.

"Thank you! I look as pretty as all of you!" I said with a giggle looking forward to the dance.

"You always look pretty!" Lesley replied and we walked out of her door and downstairs to the living room to wait for the dance to start. I walked up behind Taylor and started rubbing his back.

"Mm, Maddy that feels great," He said putting his head down so I could rub his neck. I did before kissing it and sitting down on his lap.

I looked at him and he ran his eyes down my body after staring at my face. His mouth opened slightly and I smiled feeling my face heat up.

"You look beautiful," He whispered staring into my eyes. I leaned forward subconsciously right before Courtney pulled me off of him.

"What!" I asked exasperated.

"You're going to ruin you're make-up and your hair," she replied matter-of-factly. I sighed and we walked to the door to go to the dance.

I couldn't wait to see everyone and see who would win King and Queen!

**Natasha P.O.V.**

I stood behind Lynn doing her hair for her in my bedroom before the Dance. She was sitting quietly and she looked a little nervous.

"You'll have fun and Hunter would be a loser to not love you!" I said reassuringly. She smiled and we started joking around and teasing each other like usual.

To any outsider we probably look really stupid, but they just don't get the genius behind our inside jokes.

I was wearing a strapless, deep purple dress that came to my knees. It had a line of lighter fabric under the bust line. I really liked it. My hair was pulled up into a complex bun.

Lynn was wearing a deep green spaghetti strap dress, with a diamond line under the bust. I was putting her hair into ringlets so that it could just fall down her back.

We both put on make-up when the doorbell rang. I heard my dad get the door and decided that I was so not looking forward to the many pictures that my parent's were likely to take of us.

Lynn grinned and rushed down the stairs, I grabbed my bag and followed her down the stairs.

Shawn was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in a black tux, with a purple tie on to match my dress. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

Lynn was standing next to Hunter and my parent's were taking pictures of them, so Shawn and I waited our turn.

The first picture was of the two of us smiling, the second Shawn pulled me into his arms and the third I kissed his check.

Then we made our great escape. We were driving together and Shawn made Hunter drive so that we could cuddle in the back.

I laid my head on his shoulder and we talked all the way to the dance. Then we arrived…

**Fang P.O.V.**

We walked into the school and made our way to the gym following the pulsing beat of the song, making the floors tremble.

I think the music is loud enough.

At the entrance of the gym one of the teachers was standing there to take everyone's tickets for the dance.

The lights were dimmed in the gym and lights flashed inside. We handed the teacher our tickets and walked into the gym. I took Max's hand and squeezed it gently.

She smiled at me. The flashing lights were red, white and pink following the Valentine's Day theme.

There were tables covered in pink table clothes on them, a food and punch table in one corner.

The basketball hoops were moved, so we had more dancing space. A stage was up front with the D.J. station on it.

A microphone was off to the side. At the current moment people were standing in groups talking but, some people were dancing.

We walked over to Natasha, Lynn, Hunter and Shawn and we all started talking. It still surprises me as to how five girls can all be talking at once, they all know what each other is saying and can respond.

I don't get it. I can barely talk to two people at one time and only one of them can be talking.

Ah the wonders of girls.

**Taylor P.O.V.**

We walked into the gym and immediately headed towards our group of friends. Everyone was here except for us, though we are now.

Maddy clutched my hand I kissed the top of her head. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I don't know how I'm going to follow out with my plan. Maddy went and all the girls started talking at one time. Us guys were standing there watching them occasionally making a comment.

"Dude you'll do fine!" Devon said gripping my shoulder. I tried to smile at him, but I was just nervous.

One look at Maddy's happy face and I felt some of the nervousness leave me. I love her, this won't be easy, but I can do it.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I could tell that we were in the gym because occasionally I would see the white of someone's dress or shirt.

Nudge was chattering a mile a minute to someone. I think it was Lesley, but I don't know that for sure.

I was holding her hand and listening to everyone talk. I heard Devon say something like, "Dude you'll do fine!" and I was a little curious, but didn't say anything.

The pulse of the music was loud and fast, a lot of people were in the gym by now and some of our friends left to go dance.

The music slowed suddenly and I asked Nudge if she would like to dance and she agreed.

I let her lead me onto the dance floor before I took her into my arms and we swayed to the music.

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang and I were dancing. The music slowed and I stopped. I wasn't sure if Fang wanted to dance so I looked over at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled and took his hand. We swayed to the music, the lyrics to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith floating around us.

I heard Fang singing softly to the lyrics in my ear and I smiled.

"You like this music?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yah, do you?" he replied. I nodded listening to the lyrics. The guy seemed like he was singing from his heart. This was an old song.

It came out in 1998 and it's 2009 almost 2009, so it is kind of old. The head singer of Aerosmith Steven Tyler is in his fifty's so the song is old.

But it is a good sweet song.

Suddenly Nudge and Courtney barreled into us, pulling us over to the punch bowl.

"What?!" I asked looking at everyone standing there. Everyone was there except for Taylor and Maddy.

"Where are Taylor and Maddy?" I asked again waiting for someone to answer my questions.

"Look over there!" Devon replied pointing to the edge of the dance floor where Taylor and Maddy were standing still looking at each other. "If Taylor knows I'm doing this he will kill me so just watch and don't make any noise."

**Taylor P.O.V.**

"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith came on, Maddy's favorite song and the butterflies started in my stomach again.

"Maddy?" I asked looking down at her. She had her head on my shoulder, her arms around me.

"Hmm?" she replied looking up at me curiosity in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something,"

"Ok, tell away," she replied smiling slightly. We had stopped swaying to the music and I pulled away from her and pulled out a small box from my pocket and got down on one knee.

"Maddy I've always loved you. Every time I'm with you my heart picks up. Everything you do is precious to me. Everything that concerns you concerns me. The whole time that we have been friends, I always felt like something was missing. I tried everything. I protected you from bullies and mean friends, I kept you happy when you were down and I loved every minute of it. Yes it was hard, but I love you and I will always love you, and I just wanted to give this to you," I said opening the small black box to reveal a small ring.

"I don't want to get married yet, we have our whole life for that, but this is a promise ring that I want to give you along with the promise that I will be with you forever. I will always be faithful, and I will always want you and someday we will get married. I love you, what do you say?"

I stared at her waiting to see what her reaction was. I had practiced that speech again and again with Devon for weeks so I would get it right the one time it counts.

A tear ran down her cheek and I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"You are the best guy ever! I love you and I accept!" She squealed kissing me and I pulled her closer before slipping the small silver ring on her finger.

She pulled away to look at it and I looked down at the ring I had purchased three weeks ago.

It was two hearts that were connected in the center, with both of our names on the sides, and engraved on the inside of the ring said, _"You've stolen my heart, so now I'm giving it to you,"_

The ring fit her perfectly because I had to ask her parents first if it was okay with them for me to ask their daughter, so I asked for her ring size too.

You would think I would have known that but I didn't.

Maddy pulled me into a long kiss and I slipped the box back into my pocket and kissed her back.

Suddenly all of our friends were surrounding us congratulating us and Maddy was beaming I bet I looked just like her.

I was a little mad at Devon for telling everyone but that's Devon for you.

**Maddy P.O.V.**

Taylor had been acting strange all evening. He was quieter than usual and he looked nervous and kind of guilty. When the first slow song came on and he asked me to dance I immediately agreed.

My favorite song was on and I was dancing with my favorite man in the world. Aside from like my dad and grandpa, but you know what I mean.

Then Taylor stopped us from dancing and I listened to his long speech. A speech were he poured his heart out. He poured it out for me.

When he asked me if I would accept I felt a tear run down my cheek and he gave me a hug. I almost feel like I'm not good enough for him, but I never want to lose him so I agreed.

He slipped the ring on my finger after I kissed him, then I pulled back to look at the ring and read the engravement. The ring had both of our names on it and on the inside it said, _"You've stolen my heart, so now I'm giving it to you."_

It was gorgeous so I kissed him long and deep showing him the way I felt in that kiss.

I am finally, truely happy...with my other half.

**Shawn P.O.V.**

We all stood watching them. Devon had already told me what he was doing so I slipped away and went to take care of some business before meeting everyone back over at Maddy and Taylor.

They were both beaming. Natasha was smiling, but she looked a little disapproving. They are only seventeen.

But they look and act like they are made for each other.

"Ok this song is dedicated to Natasha Pickler, chosen by Shawn Win," Someone on stage said over the microphone.

I looked over at Natasha and she was smiling, she ran over and gave me a big hug. I led her onto the floor as "Amazed" by Lonestar started to play.

"This was really sweet of you!" she whispered.

"Anything for you," I replied kissing her softly.

"We have an audience," she commented after we pulled away, looking behind me. I turned us around and saw all of our friends smiling at us.

She buried her head in my chest and I held her as we danced along to the music. I rested my head on top of hers and lead our slow, sweet dance.

**Nudge P.O.V.**

So after most of the romantic-y stuff was done, we all danced. The music sped up and we all made complete fools of ourselves, but what else were you expecting?

I was out of breath so Iggy led me over to the punch bowl, with my talking about the dance and everything that had happened.

After a while I feel silent and Iggy handed me a glass full of punch. I gulped it down and filled it up again before finishing that one.

The crowning ceremony is coming up so we just relaxed for a bit and caught our breath though every time I kissed Iggy I lost it again, but this time it was worth it.

**Mr. Rite P.O.V.**

The kids were singing, laughing and dancing around me as I made my way to the front of the dance floor and up onto the stage.

Every year the student council holds the roses contest and every year they ask me to announce the winners, but this year there was a little extra surprise that no one except the student council knows about.

"Excuse me! May I have your attention please?" I said into the microphone my voice projected out into my audience.

The music stopped playing and everyone turned to look at me. I let my gaze travel over all of my students before continuing.

"It is now time for the crowning ceremony. I'm sure many of you want to know who is to be crowned King and Queen and here are the results." The president of the student council handed me a red envelope. I broke the seal and opened the envelope to read the two names scrawled in neat handwriting inside.

"This years King is Nick Ride and his Queen is Max Martinez!" I said. Everyone started clapping and cheering as the two of them made their way up the stairs and onto the stage.

Two other students put a gold tiara like crown on Max's head and a big gold crown on Nick's head.

Max took Nick's hand and they smiled at the camera for the newspaper.

"Now this year we have a little twist to our competition. Like usual Max and Nick received the most roses, so they are King and Queen, but this year we have a Prince and Princess, they just so happen to be…" I paused and looked out into the crowd, seeing Kristi and Todd starting to walk towards the stage.

Well I wonder what makes them so confident.

I opened the now pink envelope to see another two names that read, "John Lee and Ella Martinez!"

**John P.O.V.**

Apparently this is new. I glanced over at Ella and she was standing in shock as Mr. Rite repeated our names.

I took her hand and led her up onto the stage.

"I'm a princess? You're my prince!" she whispered kissing my check as a silver tiara was placed on her head and a silver crown on mine.

"And now the slow dance for our royal couples," I led Ella down the stairs and pulled her into my arms. Ella started singing along to the music and I sighed and pulled her so close I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, beating right along with mine.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I felt all of Max's body swaying up against mine and I smiled kissing her hair. This school might be hard scholarly, tough socially, and difficult when it comes to revenge, but it's great too.

We finally have a home we can stay in. Loving parents, a great cook for a brother, a pyro reader as my other brother, a chatty girl as my sister, a sweet little girl like a daughter to me and a wonderful, mother-like figure of a girlfriend.

I am finally happy because everyone I love is happy. The music was great, this dance was wonderful and I have the most wonderful, beautiful girl.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked looking up at me her brown eyes burning into mine.

"How I have a great family, a good house, food to eat, the most wonderful girlfriend ever and we won't lose it ever. Itex is defeated and we are free," I said softly playing with a strand of Max's hair.

"And you're a king!" Max said with a happy smile.

"And you're my queen," I replied back in a husky voice.

"All because of some Valentine Roses," We both said before leaning in to kiss our other half.

**_The End_**

* * *

**So what did you think? I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, read it, favorited it, and alerted it. I'm sad that it is over, but I am starting another story soon so keep an eye out for that!**

**School for me starts Monday the 17th, so I'm happy and sad. Happy i get to see my friends, sad because I won't have a lot of time to update!**

**I am continuing my Amusement Park Fun story, I will update...some day! ;]**

**I only need three more reviews to get to 200, but I would like to get as many as I can! hint hint.**

**Anyway also a huge thanks to whoever nominated me for the MRAwards I'm very grateful! **

**Please review! ;]**


	25. Time to Vote!

**As most of you know, i have finally finished this story.**

**You also know that during the last couple chapters i was nominated for the Fang Award,**

**In the MR Awards.**

**We are now able to vote so go to www dot mrawards dot yolasite dot com, to vote!**

**Thanks for reading my story and supporting it!**

**Love, **

**starsandwings4ever**


End file.
